Instruments In Tune
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: REVAMP IN PROGRESS: A pair of young nameks, barely out of their shells, wander blindly around a dense forest oN earth. Two brothers one knows his mission and is determined to follow it.. the other is determined to change him...
1. A Dark Trail

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is an A\U it does not run along the lines of Dragonball Z, if some characters appear out of character then I do apologize.  
  
This Fic involves Piccolo and some of the other Z fighters along with my own characters.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama a man with a great imagination.  
  
Please do not steal any of the characters I created, they were created by me for the sole purpose of this story.  
  
I will only post the first chapter, I will post the next if I receive positive reviews for the first, this is the first story I have ever posted and written to be honest, so please be gently.  
  
(( In this fic Nameks are NOT asexual, but they still reproduce Asexually due to their not being any female nameks in over 500 years))  
  
Anyhow enough from me please enjoy this tale.. ............  
  
Story Summery:  
  
A pair of young nameks barely out of their shells wander blindly around a dense forest on earth. Two brothers they only had each other to depend on, one knew his mission and was determined to follow the dark thoughts that thrived in his mind and heart, he had no recollection of the emotions such as remorse, fear, guilt, joy, sympathy or love.  
  
The other, the younger of the pair had a pure heart as pure as spring water, with no thoughts of hostility or hate. As to where he came from or where he was headed, he had no mission. This is what separated these two brothers, separated them like the sea and the sky.  
  
They had two different minds, this they understood but the innocents in their minds could never have predicted that this separation would be the cause for over a decade of abhorrence.  
  
What could have brought this upon two siblings, and what was it that brought them both together again in alliance. A tale about betrayal, angst, jealousy, learning to trust and love.  
  
A tale starring Piccolo, Bongo, Isabelle & others  
  
. and so it begins.  
  
............  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Trail.  
  
Even in the dark bongo could still see the dust filling the air when his feet scraped along the ground whilst straggling behind his elder brother, his chest winced with every breath he exhaled his head lowered to the ground and his arms dangling by his sides. He would breath deeply trying to keep up with his brother.  
  
Piccolo had no desire to give up though he had no idea where he was headed he kept on through the darkness, it was 6 months from his hatching date due to his namek accelerated growth, his age appeared to be that of a 2 and a half year old human.  
  
His head held upright and his arms swinging in rhythm by his sides he created no dust with each step his sheer determination had enabled him to not miss a beat in his stride. From dawn till dusk they had walked only stopping briefly for a nourishing drink from the trickling river they came across along the way.  
  
Bongo being a few months younger did not have the strength and stamina his brother did he was exhausted his winced breathing became louder until he could endure no longer, he stopped and dropped to his hands & knees his head still lowered, the impact of his collapse caused the dust to rise filling his lunges as he struggles for breath, he began to uncontrollable cough clutching his chest, his eyes widening he finally managed to fill his lungs with air.  
  
After gaining his composure Bongo raised his head to find a larger almost identical version of himself only wearing a purple gi in contrast to his dusk covered white one, a look of disappointment crossing his features he stared into the very soul of his younger brother.  
  
"Piccolo.(pant)...I can't.(pant).please can we stop now?" Bongo clutching his chest stared back at his elder brother searching his eyes for sympathy but knew what to expect.  
  
"GET up" was the cold response from Piccolo he could not stand weakness, he looked out for his younger brother but could not stand looking at him in such a pathetic state.  
  
"Please Piccolo I can hardly keep my eyes open" Bongo's eyelids felt like bricks were bearing down on them.  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to stop again" with that Piccolo turned around from his brother walked a few feet and sat down in a lotus position with his arms crossed lowering his head, taking one last glance at his younger brother he shut his eyes and began to meditate.  
  
Bongo managed to rise to one knee he began to brush the dust off his gi, glancing up at his brother with all recollection of the disappointment Piccolo held in him. Rising to both feet he moved off the dusty trail to a patch of grass a few feet off to the side. Almost immediately after lowering to the ground Bongo was asleep his heavy breathing swaying the blades of grass in front of his face, His body ached from the hard jogging from dawn that morning.  
  
Piccolo was frustrated he always felt like he was not doing well enough, not meeting high enough standards unknowingly he was dragging Bongo along with him but the frustration of having to be slowed down by someone almost infuriated him. He opened his left eye to a slit and observed his brother sleeping; he planned on getting an early start the next morning with no slowing down.  
  
*Pathetic, could he try to breath any louder I can still hear with my left ear* Piccolo thought to himself his sensitive hearing disturbed my Bongos wincing breathing whilst he slept but for now Piccolo excepted it and returned to his meditation 


	2. No Time to Waste

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your kind reviews, I apologize for the first chapter being so short if it makes you feel any better you can view it as a prolog. But I will try better in this one.  
  
As you have probable realized Piccolo has a younger brother names Bongo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 2: No Time to Waste  
  
Of what grass was left on the dirt trail was covered in melting frost, the night had been cold but the two brothers managed to saver the rest of their body heat to keep them alive. An advantage of nameks is their higher body temperature, allowing them to endure the harsh elements with ease. An average human would have gained hypothermia without suitable clothing.  
  
Piccolo had not slept he mediated throughout the night, when he exhaled his breath frosted on the air. He cracked open both eyes as the warmth of the rising sun melted the remaining frost from the front of his gi, in Piccolos opinion sleeping was for the weak he would not lower himself to show any weakness even in the presents of his own brother.  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, every nerve in his throat feeling the sting of the frosty air rising swiftly to his feet he glanced at the still sleeping Bongo a few feet away. The peace in his brothers features caused a low grown to escape his lips, this was wasting valuable time training for the mission.the mission.imprinted in his mind before he was even born to rule the earth and all upon it.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms and walked over to his brothers sleeping form, he placed his foot inches from Bongos face on the dirt track, scraping his foot along the ground creating a cloud of dust to rise and fill the air.  
  
Bongo's lungs filled with dust causing his eyes to snap open he rose to a sitting position clutching yet again his chest with convulsive coughs, his eyelids clogged with the rising dust he furiously rubbed his eyes to remove the dry grains from his large black pupils.  
  
"Nap time over, you have 3 minutes then we start again till dawn tonight" Piccolo bluntly state to his still groggy brother, turning his back he passed to the place he was meditating at that night and watched as the sun peaked from over the canopy of black pines.  
  
"What was that for?? " Bongo protested to having dust kicked in his face, whilst he finished clearing the dust from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to waist my breath waking you up" Smirking to himself without turning around to face Bongo.  
  
"Piccolo.. do we have to train all day I mean. I know its important but I feel so tired by dawn?" Bongo still on the ground waited for his brother's answer looking up only to find Piccolos back.  
  
Without turning to face Bongo, Piccolo stated with slight agitation in his young voice.  
  
"You have 2 minutes get a move on" With that Piccolo shut his eyes as the suns rays came down over his chubby face.  
  
Bongo knew there was no use in arguing with his sibling it would end with Piccolo lecturing him about the mission, what mission? Bongo had no recollection of any such imprint he could not understand Piccolos determination the drive to become strong and unreachable in ability.  
  
Finally standing to his feet Bongo could still feel the dry mixed grains of dust & tree bark in his throat, clearing his throat he asked Piccolo.  
  
"Can we stop somewhere for some water? . I still got dust stuck in my throat" Again clearing his throat Bongo finished dusting off his white gi, along with adjusting the blood red belt around his waist.  
  
"When I gave you 3 minutes that meant doing everything you needed including drinking there is the stream we passed earlier" Piccolo stated in a firm voice glancing over his shoulder he continued.  
  
"NOW. you have 1 minute and 37 seconds, I am not going to repeat myself" Piccolo turned back to the rising sun keeping an exact count in his mind anticipating today's training. The memories implanted in his mind and heart from the father he and Bongo never knew in person, He relived the memories of Goku.  
  
The battle between he and his father that ended in Goku eliminating Piccolo Damaioh the demon king, now Piccolo had only one thing on his mind avenging his fathers cause, killing Goku and then the next step. Taking over the earth becoming the most feared and respected being in the universe he would revive the title demon king, Piccolo had intention to drag Bongo along with him to make him strong but. not that strong so to be able to one-day overthrough him.  
  
They were brothers that was the only reason he kept him around if that was not the case, Bongo would more that likely be dead without Piccolos protection he was weak not only physically but mentally.soft.forgiving.. sympathetic. Things foreign to Piccolo which he considered irrelevant to an existence he had none of those traits and had no longing for them.  
  
"Oh .. OK I will be back in just a sec.." With that Bongo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the stream that they passed a few minutes before stopping that night. Diving to the edge of the creek he cupped the water in his little green palm and slowly as to not choke drank 6 hands full of the crystal clear fluid.  
  
Shaking the remaining water from his hand then wiping his lips with the his wrist he raised to his feet taking in the beautiful surroundings, the cherry blossoms overhanging the stream were loosing their leaves reminding him of the colder months approaching. He stood there long enough to watch a few leaves fall into the creek and be brushed away in the current.  
  
Suddenly remembering Piccolo he gasped widening his eyes abruptly turning he began running back to the track where Piccolo was waiting  
  
*Oh no. if I don't get back before 3 minutes is up he will make me carry stuff wile we jog*  
  
With this thought raceing through Bongo's mind he didn't noticing the raised root of a black pine in the ground, the toe of his right boot caught on to the root sending Bongo crashing to the ground, he yelped slightly on impact not from the pain but for getting lost in his thoughts, Piccolo would not be impressed.  
  
Shaking his head Bongo cocked his head up to find a familiar brown boot tapping the ground, Piccolo was standing over him without a moments hesitation the larger Piccolo grasped the back of Bongo's red belt and lifted him to his feet shoving him lightly making Bongo stumble a step back.  
  
"You took too long, I am going to make you carry staff to make up for the muscle gain you wasted" Piccolo said placing his knuckles on his hips he eyed Bongo in annoyance. Being about 4 inches taller than Bongo Piccolo had the height advantage as well as the strength.  
  
"Sorry I.I.was." Bongo stuttered he was cut off sharply by Piccolo.  
  
"Wasting time" Piccolo turned and picked up a couple of baseball-sized rocks from the ground and then materialized some string tying an end to each rock.  
  
Turning back to Bongo whom had his head lowered in shame quickly & roughly placed the center of the string over the back of Bongo's neck.  
  
"Now lets get moving, we are wasting valuable time" With that Piccolo began to jog down the dirt track not waiting for Bongo. Bongo finally finished wriggling from the discomfort of the extra weight on his shoulders & neck than sighing deeply he followed the dust trail Piccolos left at his own pace trying not to disappoint his brother again.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible 


	3. Learning to rise

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author' Note: Just so people know I made a tiny error, when I mentioned dawn a few times in the last chapter I really meant dusk.  
  
Now we start to see a little action just a teaser.!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Learning to rise  
  
Bongo had managed to catch up to Piccolo just enough to make out his form in the distance; the rocks around his neck were not so heavy it was the rope causing him trouble. It brushed against the back of his neck at the base of his skull creating a red line almost cutting through his soft skin, jogging the belt around his waist had become loose from earlier when piccolo used it as a means of lifting him off the ground.  
  
He slowed down for only a few seconds and tightened it, satisfied he continued to jog trying not to lose sight of Piccolo up ahead his image seemed to get further away. Bongo held a deep respect for Piccolo always trying to do the best he could to make Piccolo proud, but it never seemed to be enough he was always too slow, too weak, never to meet expectations.  
  
Bongo held on jogging behind Piccolo he had moved closer and was able to make out the dusk trailing behind Piccolos feet, by midday then had not stopped jogging but this was only the beginning the warm up. Now the real training would begin with Bongo as the student learning the art of ki, how to harness it, control it and use it to ones advantage.  
  
"Can you feel it yet?" Piccolo firmly said Bongo whom sat on the ground lotus Style as Piccolo had instructed, his eyes were shut and his fists clenched tightly into balls on his lap he tried to sense the small ball of energy that he must bring out in order to control and use his ki.  
  
"No..I.. Can't" releasing his tightly clutched fists Bongo slumped over, stressed at the futile attempt of trying to locate his power.  
  
"You have not been listening" Piccolo stated his arms crossed over his chest he stared down at Bongo.  
  
"I'm never going to get this Piccolo" Bellowed Bongo in a low tone disheartened he didn't know why he could not do it.  
  
"Quit your bellowing, try again" Piccolos unchanged expression intently watched as Bongo raised his head to glance up at Piccolo and nod a response.  
  
Bongo once again still in the lotus position clutched his fists tightly and co-ordinate blocking out all thought his eyes closing he imagines nothingness he stared into the blackness of his lowered eyelids, deep down into the very center of himself he searched.  
  
Sweat began to drip from Bongos eyebrow ridges trickling down the bridge of his nose and landing on his gi, he persisted going deeper until finally he saw it he was not sure if he had opened his eyes without realizing or staring right at it, his ki if was a small florescent green glow fading then reappearing.  
  
"I can see it" Bongo did not dare change his position fearing he may lose what he finally accomplished after days of jogging and mental training; the glowing light was surrounded by darkness as if sleeping.  
  
"Good, now focus on it move it around with your mind" Piccolo instructed as he watched Bongo take a deep breath.  
  
Bongo concentrated to make the the small glowing light move to the left he spoke with his mind focusing on the light that was fading in and out before him, then it color grew richer still fading in and out is seemed as it it had awaken from a deep sleep. Which is exactly what was happening he was awakening his ki.  
  
"Move it toward the ground" Piccolo careful not to break his siblings concentration he was anxious for Bongo to learn to fly it would make training and traveling much more worthwhile.  
  
Piccolo had an imprint on how to use everything he had to locate his ki, summon up energy even how to punch, kick, block and dodge correctly he seemed to be a born warrior no where near as strong as Goku he was determined to do whatever it took to make it that far.  
  
Bongo begun perspire Again, a snarl crossed his face, his feet tensed up, he could see the glowing ki moving ever so slightly downwards a trail of green light following it. A new sensation entered Bongo's body felt light the rough ground beneath him seemed to disappear; his hands were starting to sting with pins and needles causing his to wince from the slight discomfort.  
  
Piccolo looked on, a smirk crossing his face he was impressed his weak defenseless brother was making an impression but Piccolo was not in awe for long he knew this was not even the beginning, especially for someone with little experience as Bongo he would put him through his paces.  
  
Piccolo remembered the day Bongo hatched from the egg approximately 2 months after himself the egg containing Piccolo was deposited after the fight with Goku just before Damaioh died, but another egg was also deposited after Piccolo unknowingly to him, this egg contained Bongo. Damaioh did not realize that his younger son would have a pure heart due to Damaioh being once half of Kami it was possible for him to be born without the evil intensions his father had intended  
  
  
  
Piccolo then turned his attention back to Bongo finding him still levitated above a couple of inches from the ground he was almost proud of him.  
  
*At this rate he might fly by the end of the week* Thought Piccolo, then he saw the pained expression on Bongos face but put in no effort to ease it.  
  
Bongo could not handle the painful stings to his palms his wincing had turns into low yelps, finally he screamed out not handling the pain anymore he dropped from the air loosing all concentration he his the ground with a light thud.  
  
"I could not hold on it hurt too much" Bongo rubbed his hands from the sensation he had felt, but he could not believe what he had accomplished it had to be worth something.  
  
"That's enough of that for today, now we jog" Piccolo watched as the smaller form beneath him fiddled with his hands and became frustrated. Before turning to restart their jogging he snapped.  
  
"DON'T BE WEAK, you will go through mush worst pain than this"  
  
Bongo jumped back in surprise, jumping to his feet he nodded he was also a little afraid how far would Piccolo go he knew very well that his brother was stronger than him but it frightened him to think what he could do to him with that strength, especially during sparring sessions. Piccolo briefly mentioned that sparring means you fight like it was real, you just don't kill your opponent.  
  
"Yes sensei" Bongo then followed Piccolo further down the dusty track; the dust had settled it was making it much easier for Bongo to keep up he was able to breath now.  
  
It was around four in the afternoon though they had no time piece to assist Piccolo relied on the position of the sun to tell him, whilst passing under a canopy of birch trees then slowed a sudden shatter of branches in the above canopy caused Piccolo to stop in his tracks, careful to avoid his brother Bongo stopped a few feet behind Piccolo.  
  
"What is it Picc." Piccolo raised his hand to hush Bongo. His ears wide open hearing the air passing them he kept still absorbing every sound like a sponge.  
  
Bongo now began worrying what could be wrong? Suddenly a loud cracking sound came from above, they lifted their gazes and gasped at what was headed for then  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!  
  
Do you like it so far?????? 


	4. Looking out for one another

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Ohh I left with a bit of a cliffhanger there, hope you enjoy what you are about to read. Some action takes place here.  
  
Chapter 4: Looking out for one another  
  
Bongo's eyes widened from the sight before him his mouth open in a gasp Piccolo did the same the only difference was Piccolo knew what to do, turning he forcefully flung a still gaping Bongo over 10 feet to his right taking another sharp swift look above him Piccolo the flung himself in the opposite direction of Bongo. Bongo rammed firmly into the trunk on one of the birth trees 3 feet from the ground and slid down to the ground, grasping his saw head.  
  
A Tree limp landed firmly driving itself into the ground where the brothers had been standing on the track falling leaves and twigs accompanied it along with a large Asian black bear.  
  
Piccolo immediately took a fighting stance his knees bend fists clenched he hunched over with a vicious snarl crossing his face he growled inwardly at the sight of the huge bear that stood over twice his size. The Bear gained its composure-eyeing Piccolo and released a gruff snarl from its lips in response to Piccolos action, Piccolo breathed in and out his nostrils flaring with anger the nerve of this creature that thought it had a chance against the son of the demon king.  
  
Bongo stared at the bear as it rose to its feet the intimidating shadow covered his entire body he shook with fear with each breath the bear caused the ground to shake, Bongo backed up against the tree the bark cutting through his gi scraping against his perspiring skin. Bongos attention was then evaded to something else a faint sound coming from behind the bear he could not recognize the syllables, he was so consumed with fear the sound grew stronger and the words finally reached his ears.  
  
"RUUUUUN you fool don't just sit there " Piccolo words finally penetrated the terrified Bongos ears he looked away from the bear to his older brother, he was still frozen he just stared at Piccolo he would never survive if the bear decided to attack him.  
  
Piccolo realized what had happened Bongo was frozen with fear, the only chance he had was to distract the bear's attention away from Bongo so he has a chance to escape. The bear then took 2 relaxed steps forward toward Piccolo but Piccolo held his ground his confidents was rising he thought he could beat this bear without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Watch out" A load yell from Bongo did more worse than good the bear now turned his attention toward the cowering little green form, releasing a low growl.  
  
"Get out of here Bongo now" Piccolo had no choice he took a chance.  
  
Bongo eyes had now wide enough to tear his eyelids the bear began showing his black claws coming toward Bongo, Bongo looked at the bears raging brown eyes he saw his end with no way out. He raised his arms and covered his head & face bracing for the pain that he was anticipating.but nothing happened, he cocked open one eye to see what was the hold up.  
  
The bear had stopped its eyes widening it wailed in pain rising back to a standing position swiftly it turned. Piccolo stood smirking at the bear his eye beams had done the job of redistricting the bear.  
  
This time Bongo did not freeze he finally managed to stand balancing himself on the trunk of the birch tree behind him, he did as he was told he started to run in away from the bear and from Piccolo he looked over his shoulder over at Piccolo whom was still smirking with confidence at the bear. He turned and ran to frightened to stay but was also frightened to leave his brother what if something happened to Piccolo, he stopped again now a safe distance from the bear and watched.  
  
"Bring it on" Piccolo mocked the bear in his hunched over stance he allowed the bear to make the first move with a swipe the bear almost sliced across one of Piccolos antenna but Piccolo ducked, the bear continued with its swiping then a ki blast hit the bear on the left paw engulfing it in flames. Finally the bear had enough if changed toward Piccolo head butting him in the forehead knocking him to the ground.  
  
Bongo gasped but then felt relieved when his brother used his legs to swing back onto his feet and back into a fighting stance, the bear lunged at Piccolo flinging its entire body forward Piccolo had no room to reverse any further, The elder brother took a chance he jumped up and attempted to flip over the bear but to no avail. The bear being so infuriated swung his good paw up over his head swiping it across Piccolos midsection.  
  
Piccolo screamed out in pain grabbing his stomach as the blood began seeping through his fingers he landed hard on the ground gritting his teeth from the pain, Bongo could stand by and watch.  
  
"Hey. Hey you over here, you the bear" swinging his arms Bongo gained the bears attention.  
  
*I have got to get him away* This thought raced through the little nameks mind  
  
Bongo turned and ran down the dust track with the bear limping close behind, charging through the shrubs and bushes Bingo ran he could hear the bears panting getting louder with his sensitive hearing. Then a load- thundering crack belted his eardrums making him cover his ears.  
  
He turned to see the bear laying on the track motionless shocked he looked around to see what caused the bear to do this there in front of him stood a tall figure he instantly knew what it was.  
  
Piccolo was having trouble breathing it would not be a problem if he was older his regenerative genes would have healed this wound much faster but being the age he was they were slower, He also heard a large cracking sound but was much to preoccupied with the pain in his midsection to make any effort to block the noise out.  
  
Then he heard voices and running footsteps approaching but his eyes were clouding over from loosing consciousness, before everything went black he could make out 2 forms standing over him one was short and green the other was tall and lean holding a long object in its hand. 


	5. Unappreciated Gesture

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author' Note: Thanks again for those that reviewed.  
  
Did you like the last chapter well if so then I hope this one meets your expectations.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Unappreciated Gesture  
  
Dark. it was dark that's all Piccolo could see he felt nothingness his mind was raging with thought the bear, the thundering noise, Bongo & the long object in the tall figures hand. What does it all mean?. then Piccolo felt anger for letting the bear escape for injuring him and having the last laugh.  
  
Piccolo eyelids flickered open to see a ceiling above him it was an off- white color it did not look like it had been painted in a long time this turned his attention to the walls also the same color, looking around he recognized that he was in a bedroom a HUMANS bedroom. This infuriated Piccolo he had been found by humans he tried to rise out of the bed but winced through his teeth at the pain in his torso, looking down he remembered the wound from the bear it had been dressed in bandages.  
  
Now Piccolo was confused  
  
* Why would humans try to heel me, I do not need assistant from any weak excuses for a living creature* Piccolo relived the attack what did he do wrong to let that bear get the advantage he lay his head back down on the pillow then remembered something  
  
*Bongo?* Abruptly sitting back up he looked around the room there was no sign of his sibling anywhere, then he heard footsteps approaching from the door across the room, not being one to trust humans whom treated him like he was a disease.  
  
He jumped from the bed to the floor landing perfectly on his feet not without making his midsection hurt yet again, the footsteps grew louder Piccolos shoulders tensed he would be ready for whatever came through that door he held up his hands in front of him forming a ki blast holding it and waiting for the right moment.  
  
The footsteps stopped the round doorknob began turning one foot at a time entered a figure, the figure eyes widened when she saw Piccolo out of the bed and holding a ki blast out in front of him, she gasped dropping the clean sheets she held in the crook of one arm.  
  
Piccolo eyed the woman she was of average height Dark brown hair with blue eyes and wearing a jumper with pants, Piccolo slowly lowered the ki blast eyeing the woman she was no threat not worth wasting energy on.  
  
"Ohh my I did not expect to find you awake, you were quite seriously hurt" The woman explained with relief in her voice but still full of caution.  
  
"Who are you & why did you bring me here" Piccolo demanded in an intimidating glare he stared into the woman's clear blue eyes clenching his fists.  
  
"I myself did not bring you here, my husband found you injured in the woods" She took a step forward and smiled.  
  
Piccolo adopted a defensive stance showing his small fangs "STAY BACK, answer all my questions or I will blast you"  
  
The woman now realized he was very unhappy and perhaps frightened of waking up in a strange place she thought to assure him that everything would be all right but then remembers his companion. "Your friend is fine he is in the lounge, would you like to see him?" The woman smiled yet again gesturing her hand toward the door with a peaceful attitude she was not like any human Piccolo had ever met, she was not chasseing him away with guns or sticks she was being kind.  
  
Piccolo dropped his stance for what seemed like several minutes he stared at the door.  
  
"Hmph" Piccolo snorted crossing his arms he walked toward the door stopping just before he passed the woman and glanced up at her. With hesitation he asked  
  
"Where is that?" Not removing his gaze he waited for a response.  
  
"Oh forgive me, I will lead the way" The woman gently walked by Piccolo and began walking down a long hallway toward the lounge.  
  
Piccolo watched as she brushed past him with suspicion he still did not understand why these humans were helping him, he really did not care he was focused on the more important things. He followed the woman down the hall it was dark but everything was visible, gradually it became brighter they reached the end.  
  
The woman moved to the side giving Piccolo view of the lounge it was not very large but had the same off-white walls as the bedroom with light brown carpet, there in the middle of the room sat Bongo hunched over a baby crib attentively watching the small form sleep.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Piccolo snarled to his brother whom jumped clear out of his skin from the sudden interruption he saw Piccolo and shuddered.  
  
"Um.nothing how was your recovery?" Bongo neatened his gi looking at his elder brother and sensei.  
  
"Fine, now lets go" With that Piccolo headed for the front door but was interrupted by more than one voice.  
  
"But you are not well enough young one, please stay until you recover fully" The woman said as she walked up to Piccolo  
  
"Yes sensei please Adam and Vella have been really generous in helping us out" Bongo pleaded to his brother to stay a little longer he had enjoyed the couples kindness and had hoped to remained for a while.  
  
"We have business to go about I will not waist my time around insignificant humans" With that Piccolo turned and walked out the door leaving a bewildered Vella and a disappointed Bongo.  
  
"I am sorry, but I would still like to stay" Bongo smiled up to Vella revealing his tiny white fangs; in return Vella smiled kneeling done to eye level with Bongo.  
  
"Ofcourse you can stay if you like, but what about your friend?" Vella enquired to the little namek then looking out the door to Piccolo whom had stopped a few meters away no doubt waiting for Bongo  
  
"He is my brother, I'll try to get him to stay I mean its about time we stopped for a while all we to is travel I am getting tired of it" Bongo said sighing hoping he could find a reason to talk Piccolo into staying.  
  
Piccolo waited his eyes closed in meditation, he sensed his brothers unhappiness at leaving and would not want to have to hear his complaining on the long journey to destroying Goku, he quickly reached a decision to stay a little while if not to use what possible recourses these pathetic humans could provide. Suddenly hearing heavy footsteps approaching him he swung around and into his stance, there stood the tall lean figure from the bear attack still holding the long object in his hand but now Piccolo could see it was a rifle.  
  
"Well, your awake tough guy, have a good sleep" The man also wearing a jumper and pants along with some heavy hiking boots with black hair and brown eyes kneeled done to eye level with Piccolo using his rifle for support.  
  
"Why should you care?" Piccolo stated firmly still in his stance, eyeing the man.  
  
"No Piccolo" Bongo came running from inside the house with Vella not far behind.  
  
"He saved us from the bear we owe him a lot"  
  
Piccolo looked to Bongo then to Vella and back to the man in front of him, he dropped his stance and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I owe no-one anything" Coldly stated by Piccolo then he continued  
  
"But I think we will stay in the area it may work to our advantage" Piccolo then glanced at the two humans before him and back to Bongo.  
  
"Don't expect me to share a residence with any humans though, you do whatever you want"  
  
Piccolo would never let himself be dependant on people no matter what, his mind was made up he would stay so he could train Bongo then when the training was complete they would set out on their journey to destroy Goku and rule the world.  
  
"Seriously we can stay Piccolo" Bongos eyes widened in joy he really did enjoy staying with these humans even though it had been only a few hours in their company.  
  
Finally Adam and Vella were happy to hear the news that the two young nameks would stay it was fairly lonely in the forest they really would appreciate the company.  
  
Before long they managed to coax Piccolo into the house after brief introductions they were in the lounge, Piccolo leaned against the wall staring out the window while Adam and Vella doted their baby on the couch. The sounds made Piccolo cringe he could not stand the emotion.  
  
After the baby was once again placed in its crib, Bongo was once again sitting above the crib watching the baby he was curious never had he seen a baby human before, it did not seem that they could grow into a human the size of Adam and Vella. Bongo was finally yawning he opted to sleep outside he was very used to it and preferred it that way he left the room taking one last glance at Piccolo leaning up against the wall and left the room.  
  
Piccolo watched as Bongo left out the corner of his eye, once out of the room Piccolo made his way over to the crib where the baby was sleeping he glanced at the defenseless before him with no emotion. Such a weak being was not worth wasting time with in his mind.  
  
Suddenly the infant's eyes slowly opened and looked into Piccolos large black eyes, Piccolo in turn stared back at the enormous brown eyes before him. He watched a few moments longer.  
  
"Hmph" Snorted Piccolo with that he walked away leaving the house and meditating outside among the trees in his usual lotus position he had rematerialized his torn purple gi and blue belt  
  
*That was weird how did that kid know I was there I didn't make a sound, I don't like it* Shaking off the thought Piccolo once again began to meditate.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Let me know if this is interesting for you.. 


	6. Weighed Determination

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's note: Thank you to those who reviewed, please if you find something a miss do not refrain from saying it in the reviews, it's the only way I'll learn  
  
(It's true I am a Horrible Speller, hehe)  
  
So have the two brothers found a place to permeably live in peace?  
  
Chapter 6: Weighed Determination  
  
6 months had passed Piccolo and Bongo took up residence in the home of Adam and Vella most of their days were spent training each had their own reasons, Piccolo's was to become stronger more powerful to surpass all with his strength.  
  
The two brothers had grown in appearance Bongo was still shorter than Piccolo due to his younger age, this did not matter for each of then knew size had nothing to do with their abilities.  
  
Each had strengths and weaknesses, Piccolo would excel beyond comprehension in his mental ability to control his power, he had now doubled his flying speed, his attitude had not changed he was still focused as ever perhaps to dangerous levels.  
  
Some days would end with Piccolo exhausting himself to the point of collapse, Bongo would always be there to assist him, it worried him that his brother was taking such risks & pushing himself to the breaking point.  
  
"Come on Piccolo, you cannot do this anymore" Bongo dragged the limp body of his brother onto the back porch of the house. Setting Piccolo down he entered the house and returned with a bottle of spring water.  
  
Bongos strengths were all of Piccolos weaknesses and visa versa, had gained strength and stamina, he could now jog from dawn till dusk and not collapse from exhaustion.  
  
Lifting Piccolos head he put the bottle to his lips and carefully poured the liquid into his mouth, after a few seconds Piccolo regained himself almost chocking on the water, he sat up gasping for air.  
  
"What Happened?" Piccolo asked finding himself on the porch he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.  
  
"You collapsed again, why do you push yourself so hard? You might not awaken next time" Removing his hand from Piccolos shoulder Bongo raised to his feet walking out into the afternoon sun and sat down on the grass in lotus style, He had begun meditating to try and assist in controlling his power.  
  
*At least he does not follow me around like a lost cub anymore*  
  
Piccolo thought to himself he rose to his feet in the past few days he had been considering training with weights, crossing his arms he considered what could be used that were easy to use and would not be a burden to care for.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, do you think you could teach me how to fly now?" Bongo asked still in his meditative state.  
  
"You will have to master your ki first" Piccolo uncrossed his arms and walked over to his brother on the grass, re-crossing his arms he stared out toward the prairie of grass before them, it stretched out like an ocean.  
  
"Your strength improved over the months but you are no where near strong enough" without changing his facial expression Piccolo continued.  
  
"It will take many many hours of concentration to achieve flight, if your not up to the challenge then give up now and don't waist my time"  
  
The words 'Give Up Now' hit Bongo he cracked both eyes open and took into consideration everything that Piccolo had just said.  
  
"I will not give up, I will work as hard as is needed to achieve flight" He turned to look up at his sensei, whom was still gazing out to the prairie.  
  
"I promise you wont be disappoint sensei" with that Bongo returned to his meditation  
  
Piccolo half smirked impressed with his brothers determination he would put Bongo though his paces and was looking forward to it.  
  
"Adam can you go tell Piccolo & Bongo they should stay inside tonight, the news said there will be a severe frost in the area tonight?"  
  
Vella looked at her husband sitting in front of the computer, holding Isabelle in her arms she was now 6 months old her hair had grown slightly showing off the beautiful golden brown locks upon her head. She still had enormous brown eyes  
  
Adam looked up from his computer to Vella.  
  
"Yeh, ill go and tell them but I think they will stay out again like last time" Rising out of the computer chair Adam walked over to his wife and daughter.  
  
"You can tell Bongo that he can sleep on the couch next to Isabelle's crib, he seems to be protective of her, like she was his sister" Smiling down at the sleeping baby in her arms Vella then looked back to her husband.  
  
"That's an idea, but what do I tell Piccolo you know he is not really partial to babies" Adam kneeled down and kissed his daughter on the forehead gently smiling.  
  
"Tell him that we would stop bothering him if he came in just this once, it seems to work when Bongo says that to him".  
  
Adam smiled and in turned kissed Vella on her forehead the same spot as he had Isabelle.  
  
Piccolo had not moved now staring at the setting sun; he then sensed Adam approaching he rolled his eyes in frustration. Adam approached the pair on the grass with every hope of them being reasonable.  
  
"Hey you two how about you come indoors tonight its going to be fairly cold, Bongo you can sleep near Isabelle if you like!"  
  
Bongo turned and jumped to his feet it did not take much convincing for Bongo.  
  
"Sure, I would love to.." Suddenly a thought occurred to him would Piccolo be annoyed at this show of affection?  
  
"Um... Piccolo do you mind?" Bongo slowly turned with an anxious expression on his face to Piccolo that had still not moved.  
  
"Whatever" With that Piccolo started walking out toward the mass of grass with his short legs brushing through the taller stalks.  
  
"Just a moment Piccolo I would like it if you came in to the house as well tonight" Adam added as Piccolo walked away, this brought Piccolo to a stop he considered the thought for a moment"  
  
"I think I will pass," and continued walking  
  
Adam quickly added on to his previous sentence  
  
"If you come in for this night only I promise to never bother you to come inside again" Again Piccolo stopped and considered the proposal but to no avail.  
  
"Like I said, I think ill pass" This time to escape the constant bickering from Adam Piccolo took off into the sky leaving a trail of ruffled grass.  
  
Adam turned to Bongo standing by his side, smiling he knew Bongo was a delightful young namek he was always trying his best not to make trouble.  
  
"I tried, Vella was worried about the frost tonight so are you going to come in?"  
  
Adam turned toward the house still facing Bongo  
  
"Yes I will come and look after Isabelle" Bongo returned the smile and they both turned toward the house to prepare the couch for Bongo, but he opted to meditate on the carpet.  
  
Piccolo had been flying for a few moments he remembered the weights he had considered earlier, then it hit him in the past he had seen specific clothing made with weights.  
  
Weighed training clothes shoulder pads were sounded promising Piccolo landed in a clearing between some black pines.  
  
He raised his hand to his chest shutting his eyes he concentrated summoning up the right energy he released a load growl bright yellow glow engulfed his young body then it faded revealing a set of shoulder pads wrapped in white fabric with a long cape.  
  
Piccolo had not counted on the weight of the clothing being a bit more than he could handle he plummeted down to the ground landing on his rear.  
  
"Greeeeeaah, thank Kami no one was watching"  
  
Piccolo set to work in getting used to the new weight on his shoulders. Training would be slow for the next couple of days  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!  
  
Will Piccolo be able to stand by tomorrow? 


	7. Children and autumn

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to all whom reviewed and those of you whom are also authors I will read all of you fics in turn for reading mind.  
  
Some more action sequences here!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Children and autumn  
  
"Adam, did you see were Isabelle went?" Vella searched for their 14 months old daughter she was now able to walk and kept disappearing.  
  
"No, how long ago did you leave her Vella?"  
  
"I only left her for 5 minutes, I need a leash on her" Vella again searched high and low for little Isabelle, she was not too worried she always turned up.  
  
But then it occurred to her where she always ended up being, Vella stopped searching and headed straight for the back yard.  
  
"BONGO" Calling out to the prairie sea of grass from the back porch Vella waited hands on hips.  
  
In the tall grass there was movement coming toward the house like a torpedo through water, closer and closer then stopping.  
  
Bursting out of the grass came a flipping Bongo with Isabelle in hand, landing on his feet barely missing the back porch.  
  
"Bongo, I have told you over and over you can play with Isabelle whenever you like, but let me know first" Vella looked sternly at a medium sized Bongo cuddling a gurgling Isabella in his arms.  
  
"I'm Sorry Vella I just had to show the huge pile of autumn leaves I collected up for her to play in, I promise to inform you next time" Bongo handed the still gurgling Isabella to Vella.  
  
"Oh Bongo you are so good to play with Isabelle, it gives me time to everything around the house" Vella Smiled baby talking Isabelle as she turned and entered the house.  
  
Bongo smiled to himself before turning to leave; instead he pumped into something solid stumbling a few steps back.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you doing here" Bongo looked to his older brother whom had not been seen for a week, but this has been a usual occurrence.  
  
"I came to check on your training, instead I find you mothering the brat" Piccolo looked down to his younger brother his face emotionless.  
  
"But I have been training Piccolo, I can fly quite fast now and I.."Bongo was cut off.  
  
"I WILL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT" Piccolo uncrossed his arms, his weighted cape twitching from the outburst.  
  
"Yes Sensei" Bongo lowered his head to the ground but he felt resentful of being treated like a child, by human standards he looked to be age 6.  
  
Piccolo Turned away cracking his knuckles prepared to spar, seeing this Bongo also prepared cracking his neck & doing a few forward lunges in the grass.  
  
Once they had completed their stretches Piccolo took his stance squatting slightly he eyed Bongo, Bongo returned the gesture replicating Piccolos stance.  
  
"Now we will see if you have been training as you say" Piccolo lunged at Bongo fists clenched & fangs exposed.  
  
Bongo stood his ground preparing for impact, Piccolo jabbed and roundhouse kicked at Bongo with a snarl across his face.  
  
Bongo Blocked to the best of his ability also snarling counter attacked hitting Piccolo in the shoulder brushing past him.  
  
Piccolo raised his elbow into the air fiercely jamming it into Bongos spine sending him to the ground, Bongo gritted his teeth in pain but managed to roll onto his back standing up.  
  
Piccolo gave him a few seconds to recover, then again throwing punches and swings, getting a few hits in his brother's chest; this caused Bongos air supply to diminish.  
  
Gathering strength he powered up releasing a very brief glow of energy, Piccolo shielded his eyes but was still on the mark, nailing Bongo under the chin sending him flying several feet and landing in the dirt.  
  
"Grehhh, No. I can't let him. beat me" Bongo hissed through his teeth as he saw Piccolo approaching him yet again, getting to his knees he had an idea.  
  
"This had better work" Bongo lifted his hands out in front of his body his palms facing out.  
  
"GENERIC KI BLAAAASSSST" A series of small Ki blasts came from Bongos palms directly at the approaching Piccolo, the series of small blasts caused dust to swell up into the air.  
  
Bongo relaxed hoping that he had gained the upper hand lifting to his feet, panting he waited for the dust to clear.  
  
Bongo gasped to see Piccolo walk out of the dust without so much as a scratch, he did not look impressed.  
  
*What do I do now? *  
  
Bongo backed away his attention not diverted to the rock behind him; he slipped crashing onto his back.  
  
Piccolo stopped and loomed over him with a slight smirk on is face.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you have got" Piccolo raised his hand up palm facing Bongo; a Ki blast began to form growing larger.  
  
Bongo closed his eyes as a final resort he gathered a handful of dirt in his left hand flinging it up into Piccolos face.  
  
"Grrrehh, you will pay for that Bongo" Piccolo furiously rubbed the dirt out of his eyes focussing on the now standing and waiting Bongo.  
  
"Take this" Piccolo powered up raising yet again his right hand out toward Bongo. Bongo had seen this before his eyes widened; he turned and flew toward the sky in a vain effort to escape.  
  
"TSUIHIDAAAAAAAAAN" A Ki blast erupted from Piccolos palm straight after Bongo, he tried his best to maynover away from the blast. But Bongo knew it was no use it would follow his every move.  
  
Bongo took a chance flying downward toward the grass, but he was to slow the blast hit him just feet from the ground causing a large crash to occur.  
  
Piccolo was now content he walked over to the crash site to find a very saw and bewildered Bongo lying in the singed grass. His white gi stained in black and grey.  
  
Piccolo waited finally Bongo raised his head to Piccolo a defeated expression on his face.  
  
"Next time I wont hold back on ya, trainings over for today" Piccolo walked away toward the house his cape tapering behind.  
  
Bongo stood and dusted his soot-covered gi, glancing up at Piccolo he followed, still a still defeated expression on his face.  
  
Piccolo reached the back porch of the house and entered, he would never do this but the last time he was gone for more than a week Adam came looking for him.  
  
He didn't like his meditation to be interrupted  
  
"I do not like to have my meditation interrupted I will be gone for a week or so again. Do not come looking for me"  
  
Piccolo said to Adam who sat on the couch with Isabelle in his lap  
  
"Alright Piccolo, but Vella worries about you come by more often it will make her fell better" Adam placed Isabelle on the couch and left the room to find Vella and tell her of Piccolos intentions.  
  
Piccolo watched Adam leave the room his arms crossed across his slightly defined chest, Piccolo suddenly felt very uncomfortable without moving he motioned his eyes back to the couch.  
  
There sat Isabelle her innocent eyes staring up at Piccolo, her now shoulder length wavy golden hair draped over her ears. She made no sound no movement just stared.  
  
Bongo then sighlently entered the room, he was shocked to find Piccolo staring down at Isabelle he averted his eyes to Isabelle, she also stared at Piccolo Bongo could have sworn she had a look of fascination on her face.  
  
Piccolo came to the conclusion that the brat was frozen in fear and nothing more, he turned to find Bongo.  
  
"What are YOU staring at"? Piccolo snapped, walking toward the door not facing Bongo.  
  
Bongo smiled as Piccolo reached the door. "Nothing Sensei, I think Isabelle likes you"  
  
"A weak human emotion, I want nothing to do with that tenderfoot" Piccolo left the house lifting into the air.  
  
Bongo Watched as his brother's form tapered into a dot before disappearing. Turning to Isabelle still on the couch  
  
"Don't worry Isi', I will look after you like you were my little sister"  
  
Bongo Picked up Isabelle gently from under the armpits placing her on his lap he meditated trying to ignore Isabelle tugging on his left antennae.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you one and all for taking the time to read. 


	8. New Techniques

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Not:  
  
Thank you to all of those whom reviewed, bless you all.  
  
I have a notion that there are not enough fanfics about Piccolo, all in favor say I..  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: New Techniques  
  
Piccolo flew across the evening sky his cape blustering behind him, he was agitated.  
  
More memories had surfaced in the past month, memories of Goku the boy that murdered the Demon King his father whose name graced him.  
  
For the past month Piccolo had become more and more reclusive keeping to himself even from his brother who he felt obligated to protect, sensing his brother did not have the memories it seemed only fitting they would need to be taught to him.  
  
Piccolo had been plotting from the beginning, Bongo would need to assist him in his mission, but his rate of learning was slow.  
  
If Piccolo expected to get a piece of Goku any time soon he would need to find new ways to train, weights had done their part but he needed something more challenging.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"OUCH, careful there Isi that hurts" Bongo broke out of his mediation to saw antennae by the hands of Isabelle, she gurgled with delight at Bongos expense.  
  
"Your board to hey, how about we think of something to do!" Bongo bounced Isabelle in his knee, Bongo may only have been a child himself but he was a strong one.  
  
"I know how about we go out to the river, do you want to go to the river Isi?" Isabelle clapped her delicate hands in delight; Bongo knew the answer was yes.  
  
*I had better tell Vella, or she will scold me again*  
  
The young namek picked up the willing toddler to search for Vella; he found her hanging up the laundry at the side of the house.  
  
"Vella may I take Isabelle to the river awhile?  
  
Vella stopped and looked to the horizon.  
  
"Well. I suppose a little while longer could do no harm, you may Bongo"  
  
Bongo was overjoyed, he was very fond of the humans he had come to thing of as his family, he remembered the lonely months when he was just hatched he only had Piccolo for company.  
  
*********************FLASHBACK**************************  
  
"Piccolo?" Bongo crawled to Piccolos side where he meditated. "What?" Piccolo grumbles in a Childs voice glancing down at Bongo.  
  
"Why did people throw stones?" Bongo innocently inquired to his brother.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo had now become agitated, the day before they had passed a small village by the sea, when a woman gathering clams saw them she shrieked and called to the rest of the village.  
  
"DEMON, DEMON" She ran with fear at the site of the tiny little nameks.  
  
Piccolo felt a smirk creep across his face he was glad she was afraid, afraid of him he was a demon.  
  
Piccolos mood suddenly changed as Bongo begun to crawl in the direction the woman had ran.  
  
Piccolo abruptly pulled Bongo back to him growling at his younger brother.  
  
"Stupid stay here" Piccolo then heard yelling and thundering footsteps approaching looking up he saw dozens of villagers yelling screaming and worst throwing stones.  
  
Now Piccolo had become a little afraid himself, grabbing Bongo under his arm he raced across the coastline careful to dodge the oncoming stones.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Because humans are useless and deserve to be destroyed" In a calm tone Piccolo explained to Bongo that humans were a futile being and that they hated nameks.  
  
************************END FLASHBACK*****************************  
  
Bongo had now reached the river with Isabelle Piccolos words still flying through his mind, placing the toddler on the grass he stared off into space.  
  
*Piccolo was wrong, not all people hate us Vella and Adam are so kind and gracious to let us stay with them. I don't understand why he has such a strong hate for people they did nothing to us they."  
  
"ISABELLE"  
  
Bongo looked up to find no trace of Isabelle on the backs of either side of the river, he had been so lost in thought she slipped away right under his nose.  
  
"Ran up and down both sides of the bank, he thought to search out her ki but he was not skilled enough and may go about it the wrong was.  
  
"What have I done, how could I have been such a fool" Bongo sank to the ground tears threatening the back of his eyes; he then heard a quire sound coming from above.  
  
Looking up there was Isabelle up in the tree; he was flabbergasted how did she manage to climb this tree.  
  
"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" Bongo yelled to the toddler above him, she recoiled slightly but smiled.  
  
Bongo floated up to the limb she had perched on; placing hands on hips he eyed Isabelle.  
  
"I will have to keep and eye on you, now this tree is to never be climbed again understood" Bongo leaned in closer to the little girl. She made no effort to argue Bongo slipped his arms around her waist and headed back to the house night had almost fallen.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo watched the whole ordeal with Isabelle and Bongo unfold, he was disappointed at his brothers weakness his soft heartedness made him snicker.  
  
*He is wasting my time, he will never get any better that brat is standing in my way" Piccolo left his perch back into the direction of his newly acquired training grounds.  
  
Piccolo knew killing the child would only make their situation harder so he opted to let her live but he had made the decision to take Bongo out to the training grounds with him for a few weeks, hopefully this would cause his affection for the toddler to cool off.  
  
Landing in the sandy dirt, Piccolo cracked his neck and knuckles he was now ready to put his newly acquired technique into practice.  
  
Removing his cape in crashed down beside him he clutched his fists tightly together, squatting slightly he shut his eyes and concentrated, veins began to penetrate from forehead and arms, his feet digging into the ground.  
  
A loud cry escaped Piccolos lips, suddenly his body began to warp, a green shape morphed out of his back finally exiting his body.  
  
Relaxing his body Piccolo turned to find an exact replica of himself staring back at him, he smirked at his handiwork his clone was perfectly matched his ability and knew what he knew.  
  
"We spar for one hour then have break and resume again for another hour, got it" The clone nodded taking on a fighting stance.  
  
They charged up toward the star covered sky kicking and slashing at each other with great speed, along with ki blasts and kicks to Piccolo this was the ultimate in a sparing partner, his clone knew his weaknesses and strengths and what to anticipate.  
  
In his young mind it was the perfect way to repair your mistakes though he saw no flaws in his ability, he liked the challenge.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. 


	9. Like Father not Like Son

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews once again I love them, In this chapter the boys are a little older three years have passed they now have adolescent bodies and minds.  
  
(I know in DBZ Piccolo was fully grown at age six but this is an alternative universe)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Like father not like son  
  
"You can do better than that!" Piccolo yelled to Bongo who was chasing him toward the sky, he was still slower than Piccolo.  
  
Bongo clenched his fists the frustration made him raise his Ki after three years of continues week away training sessions, his abilities had excelled.  
  
Piccolo dematerialized and reappeared behind Bongo, sensing this Bongo swung around with a roundhouse kick, narrowly missing.  
  
Avoiding the roundhouse Piccolo again disappeared and reappeared behind Bongo, delivering a hard elbow in the base of Bongos neck sending him down south.  
  
Bongo landed in the nearby river, gaining his composure in the deep water he waited for Piccolo, his white gi bloating from the current.  
  
Piccolo approached cautiously no bubbles came to the surface he knew Bongo was alive; he levitated a dozen feet above the water crossing his arms. He knew Bongo planned a surprise attack.  
  
Bongo could not hold on any longer reaching the surface he inhaled deeply coughing up water he saw his brother above him.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool, anyone could anticipate that move" Piccolo then raised his palm directing it at Bongo he fined a large ki blast.  
  
Bongo dived beneath the water to avoid the blast, it narrowly missed but not without singing the hop half of his gi, speedily he exited the water charging toward piccolo.  
  
Throwing their weight around in the skies exhaustion set in, they had been sparring since dawn it was now the late afternoon, various cuts and bruised scattered across their bodies.  
  
"Enough get some rest we will continue tomorrow" Piccolo turned his head spitting out some blood from his busted lip they headed back to their camp.  
  
They had been training non stop for 2 weeks away from the house, both had to levitate and meditate in the same instance, Bongo thought about the family he had come to love over the past 6 years his deepest thought were of Isabelle she had grown into a beautiful happy child she was always excited to see Bongo after weeks of training away from the house.  
  
But he wondered about something, she never played with Piccolo or asked about him then again Piccolo would NEVER allow that to happened. He then remembered an occasion from a few weeks ago  
  
*******************FLASHBAK***************************  
  
"Piccolllo?" Isabelle tugged on Piccolos cape whilst he observed Bongo fighting a clone of himself, he growled at the tugging near his feet.  
  
"WHAT BRAT"? Piccolo yelled snarling at the Isabelle his fangs showing hoping it would intimidate her to run, but she did not.  
  
"Mommy said she wants to talk to you" Isabelle innocently pointed at Piccolo carrying the message across.  
  
"Tell MOMMY I don't take orders from short asses!" Piccolo watched as a bewildered Isabelle slowly turned toward the house not removing her gaze from Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo growled at her, she then turned and ran toward the house. Bongo had by then had his clone absorbed back into him. He approached Piccolo.  
  
"You don't have to yell at her sensei, she is only a child!"  
  
Piccolo snapped at bongo with a sharp glare "Don't you tell me how to treat that pathetic weakling, I do as I please"  
  
*******************END FLASHBACK********************  
  
********************************************************  
  
Isabelle sat in her bedroom drawing with her new crayons, she then stopped walking over to the window she stared up into the night sky, she missed Bongo her best friend she considered to be her brother being so far away from any civilization it was hard for her to meet people.  
  
She sighed deeply cocking her head at the 3-quarter moon in the sky, her thought were somewhere else, she did not hear her mother come in the door.  
  
"Isabelle close the window you will get sick with a death of cold in the night"  
  
Isabelle was startled but then smiled at her mothers words Vella new all to well tat she left the window open every night hoping Bongo would come and visit, this she would not consider unworthily it was not Bongo she worried about.  
  
Vella closed the window and helped Isabelle in to her white flowery pajamas, then placed her under the covers leaving her with a kiss on the forehead and left.  
  
Isabelle look one last look out the window and drifted off to a dream filled sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Both brothers meditated without a work to one another the fire between them burned brightly creating a crimson shadow over both their emerald bodies.  
  
Bongo's skin had darkened with age the deep green was a splendor constant to his dark pink muscle patches, Piccolo had a light shade of green gracing his form with corresponding lighter pink muscle patches.  
  
They were brothers but they were easy to tell apart their faces were different along with their minds.  
  
"Piccolo, I have been pondering this question for the past few years" Bongo opened his eyes to find Piccolos still closed only grunting a response.  
  
Bongo now closed his eyes again and continued.  
  
"What is the purpose of all this training, we have nothing to fight for there are no tournaments that would except us as applicants, what other reason in there?  
  
Piccolo thought it was time the time had finally come to reveal the reason for all this 'Training'; He exhaled slowly realizing it would be a long night with long explanation to be given.  
  
Bongo was always asking to many questions for his own good, ever since they were hatched he was always trusting and did as he was told, it would be that was this time as well.  
  
"I have decided the time is right, we shall begin out mission tomorrow your skills are not that good but are good enough"  
  
Bongo's eyes shot open, mission? What mission? Piccolo could not be serious he had not herd a word of this mission for years he could not believe his older brother thought were still to kill Goku and take over the planet.  
  
"What mission Piccolo? Piccolos eyes opened slowly he eyed Bongo without emotion then began.  
  
"The one that we were to complete, the reason we even exist"  
  
Piccolo talked long into the night about Goku, Piccolo Damaioh, and Kami everything he told of the memories that he had long before his birth.  
  
"Your purpose was to assist me in this responsibility, you will live handsomely as a ruler of this pathetic planet, these pathetic humans will not be hard to exterminate.  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes and meditated.  
  
Bongo was frozen all the horrifying explanations, that had been given to him were racing in frenzy through his mind, his jaw dropped.  
  
* This cannot be true this entire time Piccolo was plotting he had been for years Goku, who was Goku? he had done nothing to deserve such a death sentence from anyone, he was only serving his planet and people*  
  
Bongo pondered I thought he felt his gut tighten, to be the descendant of such evil such a tyrant such a demon, it sickened him. It must have been a mistake it could not be true.  
  
After a few more hours of thought he made a decision he would discuss it with Piccolo in the morning, hoping against all odds that Piccolo would listen.  
  
Thank you for reading, bless you all.  
  
Review please! 


	10. An eye for an eye

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you for sticking with me thought this fic and all those that reviewed you are grand.  
  
This is a slightly longer chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: An eye for an eye  
  
  
  
Piccolo had already finished his meditation he was training in split for with his single clone, Bongo had pretended to sleep but he was really deep in thought.  
  
All that he had herd from his brother the last night had sunk into his mind like a heavy duty sponge, he was offended, angry and an overwhelming sense of hurt.  
  
He summoned the courage to confront Piccolo, breaking from his meditation he walked to find two Piccolos before him; his brother had noticed him regaining his clone Piccolo floated down to meet Bongo.  
  
"About time, are you ready to begin" Piccolo had mentioned the night before that today would begin their quest to kill Goku and rule the planet.  
  
Bongo eyed Piccolo his features were stoned nervously he twitched his clenched fists, Piccolo noticed the hesitation he raiser an eyebrow in confusion and crossed his arms.  
  
"No.I will not assist you in this assassination Piccolo" Piccolos did not flinch he watched as his brother without emotion.  
  
"I have no desire to kill this Goku, he has done nothing to me and even if he had I would not take his life" Bongo bluntly said to Piccolo, he was very serious but Piccolo had not moved he listened taking in every syllable.  
  
"This is mad if you want to go off and kill someone, then do it without me" Bongo turned and began walking away. Suddenly Piccolo materialized right in his bath, Bongo stopped and stared into the raging eyes of his brother.  
  
"I see you have made your decision.you do not have to fight along side me, but if you are not with me" Piccolo began to fire up his ki his eyes turning a shade of crimson "Then you are against me.."  
  
Bongo stepped back his eyes wide in fear, he had never seen Piccolo in such a rage.  
  
Piccolo roared a load thundering cry and charged Bongo, Bongo was not prepared he was knocked to the ground Piccolo brutally kicked Bongo in the torso bruises began surfacing immediately.  
  
"Fool you honestly think I kept you around for your company? Piccolo jammed his foot into Bongos neck chocking him.  
  
"If I didn't want you as an ally I would have killed you long ago, you are weak and worthless." Piccolo removed his foot from Bongos neck lifting by the scruff of the neck threw him with great force into a nearby cliff.  
  
Bongo lifted his head from the impact; blood trickled out the side of his mouse staining his white gi. Piccolo reached Bongo in seconds  
  
"You are a traitor and a disgrace to our fathers name"  
  
Piccolo aimed a ki blast at Bongo, Bongo dodged just in time flying as best he could he came upon an overhand with a cave, he hid inside he would have no chance in fighting Piccolo at this time. He suppressed his ki  
  
Outside the overhang Piccolo hovered in search of Bongo, he new a way to flush him out without destroying the area.  
  
"If you are not coming out then I will just have to kill those dear hospitable humans in your place its your choice bother" Piccolo flew off into the morning glow toward the house where Adam Vella & Isabelle were.  
  
Bongo was frantic he could not let this happened, he gathered his last bit of strength and flew off after Piccolo his ki still suppressed.  
  
He was afraid, afraid for Adam Vella & Isabelle he had grown to love them like family he almost tore himself apart trying to get there before Piccolo.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Mommy where are my shoes" Isabelle cooed to her mother in the front garden Adam was also there raking leaves.  
  
"They are in the laundry dear on the sink" Vella returned to her gardening. As Isabelle ran into the house  
  
Piccolo landed by the side of the house, an evil smirk crossed his face as he spotted the couple in to garden he approached them.  
  
Adam raised his head hearing someone approach to find Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, what brings yo." All Adam felt was the ground as Piccolo uppercut him in the jaw. "PICCOLO, what has gotten into you?" Vella yelled as she ran to her unconscious husband at Piccolos feet.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN" Piccolo kicked Vella in the ribs; she landed forcefully on the ground next to her husband throbbing in pain.  
  
Piccolo circled the pair intimidating with the same sadistic smirk across his face.  
  
"Now where is the brat?" There was no answer. Piccolo pulled Vella up to eye level dangling almost 2 feet from the ground.  
  
"I will say it again, where is the brat?" In a calm firm voice Piccolo repeated the question, but Vella gave no answer.  
  
Piccolo threw Vella to the ground placing her foot on her bruised ribs. The pained expression on her face turned to whimpers.  
  
"The sooner you tell me the sooner the pain will go" Piccolo looked into Vella's eyes but noticed her eyes motioning behind him; he turned to receive a hard foot in the cheek sending him to the ground.  
  
Bongo hovered above Piccolo with Isabelle cradled in his arms, she had not seen anything. Except for Piccolo hitting the ground.  
  
"How dare you I will kill you for this" Bongo enraged at what Piccolo had done.  
  
Piccolo raised to his feet eyeing Bongo, without a work they charged each other not holding back an inch of strength brutal impacts of first and energy blasts fired.  
  
Meanwhile Adam had regained himself, he and Vella took Isabelle away from the scene.  
  
"You will never hurt them, do you hear me!" Bongo felt tears of anger whel up in his eyes blurring his vision, then he was hit hard, very hard sound of breaking bones filled his ears, Piccolo had broken his arm.  
  
"I do as a please" As a final insult to injury Piccolo threw slashed his hands across Bongos face, mutilating his left eye.  
  
Bongo screamed in pain grasping his left eye he fell to his knees unable to continue, no amount on regenerating would heal this without leaving a devastating mark.  
  
Piccolo stood satisfied but disappointed in this fight, he decided to leave for Goku, dealing with Bongo was wasting more and more time.  
  
"Perhaps I will let you live for now bother, but don't worry  
  
I will return for you once I am done with Goku.  
  
Bongo managed to raise his head to meet Piccolo, a crimson blanket of blood covering his face and hands.  
  
"I will be waiting and you can be sure that you will not triumph you.you demon" Tears gave way in Bongos eyes, the pain was too much his own brother was the world greatest threat and he could do nothing.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where Bother" Piccolo smirked crossing him arms.  
  
Bongo rose his head higher gazing right into Piccolos eyes. ".I have no brother." Bongo dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Farewell brother, I shall return" Piccolo turned and took off to the sky not looking back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Isabelle watched an Piccolo turned and ascended to the sky, she took off after him racing through the tall grass to catch-up she would have called to him but her breath was out, as Piccolos form disappeared she came to an abrupt stop and watched. An expression of sadness crossed her face no tears came.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
Please review.! 


	11. Tranquill Times

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors Note: The years have come and gone, Piccolo has settled his differences with Goku the battle on Namek, which ended in Freeza & King Colds destruction, is over, The Z fighters are at piece on earth.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Tranquil Times  
  
"Hey Gohan, its time to train sport lets go Piccolo is waiting for us" Goku the most noble of all Saijins calls his son from the front of their house.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan is inside finishing his maths, he scribbles the last sum down on the paper at his desk, finally done he leans back in the chair exhaling.  
  
"COMING DAD" Gohan jumps from the chair and wisely uses the window as an exit; he would not need to deal with Chi chi's wrath.  
  
"About time what was the hold up?" Goku stood with his feet slightly apart and a light smirk across his face as Gohan approached.  
  
"Math's!" Gohan dropped his head with a grim expression on his face  
  
"Can we go now dad?" Gohan gleamed when Goku nodded yes the Saijins and half Saijins took to the skies leaving a cloud of dust and dead leaves behind.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Popo, I have a feeling this year will bring the new threat." Kami out to the earth, feeling a strange presents one that he had never felt before except once many years ago, but he could not recall the source of that power.  
  
"Why Kami? What makes you say this? Mr. Popo took a moment to stop watering the newly planted tulip border to gaze up at Kami.  
  
Kami shook his head to himself walking back to the throne in the lookout building and sitting down.  
  
* Perhaps my age is getting to me, but this sensation in abnormal*  
  
"Mr. Popo would you come here a moment please?"  
  
Mr. Popo rushed into the room at Kami's request.  
  
"Yes Kami what can I do?"  
  
"Would it be to much trouble for you to boil some water and make us both some very strong tea?"  
  
Mr.Popo smiled standing tall.  
  
"It would be my pleasure Kami"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The rushing water cascaded over the rocks so many years has this been occurring that the rocks had become as smooth as silk to touch and just as slippery.  
  
Levitating above the cascading water Piccolo was lost in the sound the most natural and beautiful sound in his mind, he would not trade it for the world.  
  
This thought brought up a question, he would have traded everything for the world a decade ago it revived some memories that he seemed to almost remember.  
  
********************FLASHBACK********************  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Vella wants these cherry blossoms to make perfume and incense."  
  
*********************END FLASHBACK***************  
  
"Piccolo where are you?" Piccolo awoke from his reliving of past times to a welcoming voice, Gohan the little boy that he kept closer than he dared to keep anyone else.  
  
"Hey kid up here" Gohan arrived at the edge of the cascade followed by Goku that came in rubbing his forehead.  
  
Piccolo eyes Goku his once greatest rival and all he saw was a large bump penetrating Goku's forehead.  
  
"From your wife?" Piccolo inquired with a sideways smirk at Goku.  
  
"Ha ha ha, no this is from the tree I ran into on the way, what makes you think chi chi did this" Goku pointed to the pump on his forehead.  
  
Piccolo shrugged looking away in a low voice he said.  
  
"That could be one hell of a long list"  
  
Finally they did what they originally came to do, training, there was worldly threat you could say they almost enjoyed it was the favorite pastime.  
  
An hour later the trio were joined my Tien, Yumcha and Chouzu.  
  
They partnered up, Chouzu against Gohan, Yumcha against Piccolo and Tien against Goku.  
  
All pushing their bodies to the limit, slashes, uppercuts kicks, punches, elbows like a shark feeding frenzy flew through the air in all direction. When sparring they took it seriously that any one could seriously hurt or kill anyone else.  
  
3 hours had passed and sparring had come to a stop for a break, Tien, Chouzu and Goku sat together conversing about the past few weeks that they had not seen each other, Piccolo meditated whilst Yumcha gave young Gohan the lowdown on his baseball currier.  
  
Nightfall was approaching, Tien and Chouzu headed for the mountains Yumcha accompanied Goku and Gohan back home to see chi chi.  
  
Piccolo on hearing this thought Yumcha had been on the baseball field toooo long. Once all had said their goodbyes and left Piccolo was alone he liked it that way he found it the most relaxing and happy times for him.  
  
So why did he feel so..alone?  
  
Piccolo again was remembering his vision that happened earlier, he did not see any faces when it happened he only herd voices his own and another's.  
  
Then a voice came to him.  
  
~ Piccolo, I must speak with you now it is important~ Kami's telepathic connection broke through the barriers Piccolo had put up around his mind, for his to break though it must be urgent.  
  
~What do you want now old man?~ Piccolo grumbled in his mind at the irritating sound of Kami's voice.  
  
~Come to the lookout I have sensed something very disturbing, hurry~  
  
Without a word Piccolo abruptly flew into the yonder directly to the lookout he now began to wonder what could put the old man in such a panic, if there was a threat he and the Z fighters would have sensed it by now.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
At the lookout.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you are here, Kami is in the throne room" Mr. Popo greeted Piccolos arrival and led him to the throne room where Kami sat waiting.  
  
"Piccolo, I am glad you made it" Kami rose from the thorn and approached Piccolos.  
  
"That's far enough old man now what do you have to say?" Piccolo crossed his arms and waited for a response.  
  
"I have sensed a strange presents it is headed for the earth, this presents is vaguely familiar to me but I can not explain why"  
  
Kami whipped his perspirating brow with a handkerchief provided by Mr.Popo.  
  
"For this reason I request that you and the earth fighters be prepared this new threat is different, dangerous but I can not explain why" Kami returned to his seat on the throne.  
  
"That's it, you called me here to hear you are getting Alzheimer's?" Piccolo snickered in frustration he already hated coming here for a reason now there was none.  
  
"Then answer me this Piccolo, what could be the reason that I sense this strange presents but you and the rest of the defenders of earth with your powers have not?"  
  
Piccolo had the same thought cross his mind just an hours before this surprised his leading him to believe that perhaps the old man was correct.  
  
This could be serious.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A little boring I know but I promise it will get better. Please review. 


	12. Disbelief and Dismay

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors Note: Thank for the lovely reviews I only have one thing to say, my website is up and running, its called Piccolos Dragon!!!  
  
Here is the address: www.piccolosdragon.0catch.com.  
  
Sigh my quest book!!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Disbelief and Dismay  
  
On a small green planet at the end of snake way, bubbles the energetic monkey was foraging in the grass, King Ki was on his deck chair sleeping with a half full glass of water on the stand next ho him.  
  
From his load snoring he awoke his antenna sticking straight up in the air his eyes wide.  
  
"Bubbles, something's not right!" King ki lifted from the deck chair and walked over to the tree next to his little house there he stood his antenna still raised to the air erect as needles.  
  
"Something is Coming, but yet it isn't, this is strange perhaps I should contact Kami" Turnes to Bubbles "He may know something about this"  
  
King Ki concentrated he managed to get through to Kami's lookout.  
  
~ Kami, are you there? King ki waited patiently for a response.  
  
~ Yes, King ki is that you?"  
  
~Yes Kami, something is not right can you feel it too?"  
  
~I am afraid so king ki but I do not understand from what this sensation is emitting from, but it is evil. ~  
  
~Well we will need to figure it out, the sooner the better, I will let you know if there are any changes Kami~  
  
~Thank you king ki I shall do the same.  
  
King Ki cut the transmit ion to Kami and thought for a moment, he then went back to his deck chair not bent on sleeping.  
  
*************************************************************** "What is it Kami what's wrong?" A worried Mr. Popo helped a weary Kami to sit down on the marble bench in the gardens of the lookout.  
  
"King ki has also sensed the same I did, but he can no more make sense of it than I" Kami turned to Mr.Popo.  
  
"I must use the Time chamber, it will allow me to look further into the universe to adequately analyze this threat, it will take at least a day in the chamber meaning 15 minutes here"  
  
Mr.Popo nodded in agreement but he worried about the chamber, would it have a negative effect on Kami because of his age?  
  
Kami rose from the marble bench heading for the chamber with Mr.Popo in tow.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Crazy old man he waists my time with ridiculous daydreams." Piccolo was very annoyed at being dragged to the lookout for a pointless reason, in his opinion Kami was trying to get to him.  
  
He flew back to the waterfall it was late now around midnight he had been flying for awhile, he found the ridge where he rested the warmer nights, tonight was warm with no wind he would enjoy this meditation.  
  
In his trademark lotus style Piccolo levitated 3 feet above the rocky ground his thought were awakened once more his subconscious began to upload itself into his present mind, like a dream he had no control then he heard it.  
  
*****************************FLASHBACK**********************************  
  
"PICCOLO, what has gotten into you.you.you.you."?  
  
****************************END FLASHBACK******************************  
  
Piccolos eyes shot open, sweat sliding off his forehead and down his neck, he cleared his thought.  
  
*What was that? how did that come to me still after all these years?*  
  
Piccolo moved to a standing position, he had an odd sensation he looked down at his fist; he could still feel the tingling from the impact. He stared at his fist the memory was so strong so well remembered, he wondered how could such an unwanted memory could be so well recorded.  
  
Piccolos attention was averted from his fist to the horizon it was still dark but he felt them they were gone, like they never existed, how was this possible they were there this morning this evening?  
  
"Its not possible, how did this happened" Piccolo growled aloud to himself without hesitation he flew directly to the Son house to see Goku.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"DAD?" Gohan awoke with a yell he had felt it as well they were gone tears streamed down his face as Goku came rushing in followed by Chichi he was trying to keep a cool head but it was no use.  
  
"I know son, I know" Goku gently embraced a still sobbing Gohan.  
  
"Tien, Chouzu, they are gone their ki had disappeared" Gohan managed to blurt out through the uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Goku then sensed the approach of three familiar power sources one was Piccolo then Yumcha and the last was Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was the firs to arrive closely followed by Yumcha they both sensed Piccolos arrival and turned to greet him.  
  
"Well Namek, long time no see" Vegeta smirked evilly at Piccolo.  
  
"Thank Kami for that" Piccolo answered with a sideways glance  
  
Yumcha was in dismay, he trembled with anger at the thought of Tien and Chouzu being gone and he could do nothing.  
  
"It.it can't be true NO, I refuse to believe it they cant be dead we just sparred together this morning."  
  
There was silence when the front door to the Son house opened out stepped a sobbing Gohan close behind stood Goku, his face spoke a thousand words. It was true Tien and Chouzu was dead what Yumcha, Vegeta and Piccolo had feared was true.  
  
"We must find out who was the cause of this, and bring them down" The cold harsh word came from Goku's lips as he walked over to the despaired fighters. Facing each of them he began.  
  
"Each of us will take a direction, Vegeta you take north."  
  
Vegeta turned with a snarl to Goku.  
  
"I do not take orders from you Kakarot!"  
  
"Look this is not easy for anyone and if you are going to start arguing then just leave." Goku snapped out of character the thought of his long time companion Tien and little Chouzu being gone stirred a deep sorrow in his gut he was not going to take baka from anyone even Vegeta.  
  
"You two quit your senseless bickering, we have work to do" Piccolo cut the growing tension between Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Now Piccolo you take the East, Yumcha West and Gohan" Goku turned to his son.  
  
"We will take the south" Gohan sniffed deeply trying with all his emotion to gain him composure only to mutter his response.  
  
"Shur dad"  
  
The remaining Z fighters agreed to meet back at the lookout by morning, which was at least 4 hours away they left the house.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Do you think these were the only two with such Power?" A short blue creature with 3 eyes turned to a much larger creature also with 5 eyes.  
  
"There are more let's hope they have more red blood cells for their strength then these two"  
  
The larger creature eyed the mutilated bodies of what was once Tien and Chouzu, beaten first the brutally disemboweled by the two creatures long white claws, he smaller creature licked his tools of destruction from the blood covering them.  
  
"Well master wants us to finish off those that could get in the way, that means two down and"  
  
The smaller creature lifter his 3 fingered hand "  
  
"One.Two.three" Switches to other hand  
  
"Four, four left then the best one master wants for himself"  
  
The larger creature snickered to himself before responding "Just our luck, we could have been hailed as heroes."  
  
The larger creatures head stood straight up, sensing a power approaching slowly not moving his head turned his eyes in the direction the power was coming from.  
  
"What, is it another one?"  
  
The taller creature smiled sadistically his thee eyes turning into slits.  
  
"Yes Clip that it is lets go."  
  
The two wicked creatures flew toward the approaching power  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading please review!!!!!!! 


	13. Desperate Times

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: I will be killing off another character in his Chapter but do not despair they may return, but you will have to wait and see.  
  
Thanks to all those that reviewed bless you all.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: Desperate Times  
  
Goku and Gohan flew side by side in the night sky, Gohan was tired he had not slept the entire night and his fatigue was getting stronger.  
  
"Son, can you manage just a little longer" Gohan groggily lifted his head to see his father smirking keeping his cool.  
  
"Ha.Oh sure dad I can make it we got to. (YAWN).find Tien and Chouzu" Gohan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"OK Gohan, but if you get tired don't worry I can carry you to the lookout" Gohan smiled feeling to content to have his father there by his side  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
************************************************************* "Kami, it will be sunrise soon, the fighters all agreed to meet here then but I have not seen them?"  
  
Kami awoke out of his meditation upon the throne to face Mr.Popo.  
  
"Yes Mr.Popo they will be here, some of them are already on the approach"  
  
Kami slouched back into the throne he still felt that strange sensation the power was to familiar to be just anything. He wondered could the reason he sensed this and that the Z fighters did not, mean it was of some great significant?  
  
Mr.Popo walked to the edge of the lookout just inches from the edge, he looked out into the star speckled sky hoping to see the Z fighter and when he did that they would bring good news along with them.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was flying with great speed he had searched his area of the compass to find nothing there was no sign of Tien or Chouzu.  
  
Piccolo screeched to a stop in mid air, his eyes wide he turned to the West. At the same instance Goku, Gohan and Vegeta did the same from each ones corner of the compass all wide eyed in horror they new what had happened another power had disappeared. it was Yumcha's.  
  
"Dad NOO, its Yumcha we have to save him" Gohan began to speed off only to be grabbed back by the collar of the gi Piccolo had given him.  
  
"No son we have to regroup with Piccolo and Vegeta if we have any chance to beat whatever this is, it will be as a team"  
  
Gohan turned to his father, tears of remorse filling his eyes, Gohan's eyes slanted in anger clenching his fists after a few moments of silence he stated.  
  
"Lets do it dad, we will get them"  
  
Without a work both sped off toward the lookout both hoping the other two remaining fighters would do the same.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Stupid moron, being so week of course he would be the next to go" Vegeta snickered to himself as he stared out toward the west he then began to realize that whoever was responsible for these murders is picking them off one by one.  
  
He then also began his flight to the lookout as was agreed earlier.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Piccolo felt Gohan' ki soar he knew the young half sajin was in pain for Yumcha Piccolo also felt the loss but only for a moment, he never attached himself to anything or anyone except for Gohan.  
  
He was the first to arrive at the lookout Kami was already there at the edge the pain on his face told of his knowledge, Yumcha was also now gone the guardian felt sorrow.  
  
Piccolo landed on the edge of the lookout his arms had already crossed before he touched down he eyed the guardian almost feeling sorry for the old man, 'almost'.  
  
"Old man this is no time to mourn where are the others?"  
  
Kami walked over to the very edge of the lookout he let out a short sigh.  
  
"They are here Piccolo, they are here"  
  
Seconds later Goku, Gohan and Vegeta landed on the shiny tiles of the lookout all were in deep thought, now what? What could they do?  
  
"This is ridiculous, we are all standing here like a pod of beached whales" Vegeta snapped making everyone except Piccolo look up, Piccolo was also in deep thought yes. But his thoughts were focusing on a plan not on the loss he did not let such emotion flood though his mind.  
  
"It would be simpler if we knew what we were up against Vegeta" Goku stood walking over to Vegeta, he was not about to take this lying down the three friends he knew from his childhood had been murdered.  
  
Just then another childhood friend arrived at the lookout his feet lightly touched down, his tear stained cheeks looked up to the other fighters, he rubbed the top of him bald hear and sniffled.  
  
"Krillin you're here where have you been" Gohan gave a brief smile that then turned to a confused frown, Krillin had not even looked up he looked to be in shock.  
  
"Krillin?" Krillin finally looked up to see Gohan's young face full of concern.  
  
"It was awful Gohan, I don't know what could have done something like this" Krillin sniffled again. Then turned to Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"I saw them I saw them all lying there, I didn't recognize them Goku it was horrible"  
  
Kami realizing the seriousness of Krillen's words took Gohan inside the lookout building to not hear what was about to be disclosed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ha ha ha, this one was even easier to take care of but he screams to much"  
  
Slit the largest of the three-eyed creatures commented on their last victim, clip the smaller nodded in agreement as he wiped his stained blades on the orange gi of what was once Yumcha.  
  
"Now should we take care of the others now or go get master first?" Clip inquired to his taller companion.  
  
Slit turned to Clip he had only one thing on his mind.  
  
"I was given orders to only take care of the weaker more worthless ones, the ones that were a challenge he wanted for himself" Clip wined at the idea  
  
"But it will take all that traveling back, I hate sitting in that damn pod"  
  
"We are going to go back, but believe me if I had a choice I would finish you off along with the rest" Slip turned evilly to Clip, who could only gulp.  
  
"Lets go and tell those morons how long they have to live"  
  
Both took off toward Kami's lookout with the intension of reveling how long it would be till dooms day.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gohan had fallen asleep in the lookout building, he was exhausted the deep pain of loosing their beloved friends was too much; perhaps sleep would bring sweet dreams.  
  
"That is. horrible Krillin, I can't believe you managed to sit there and watch all of that."  
  
Goku shook his head at the notion that Krillin witnessed the last moments of Yumcha's life not to mention what remained of Tien and Chouzu.  
  
"Well we know what they are now so we can do something about it, I am sick of watching a short black man watering flowers"  
  
Vegeta jumped to his feet venting his frustrations to the group.  
  
It had been morning for half an hour; all the fighters were now beginning to plan how they were going to handle this one.  
  
Piccolos sensitive ears picked up the sound if rushing wind, but wind does not come to the lookout his eyes snapped open in time to see two forms approach.  
  
"ITS THEM THERE HERE"  
  
All turned to see the large and small three eyed creatures, fear and anger sparked in the minds of the fighters as the two creatures levitated smirking evilly and even a giggle or two from Clip.  
  
"They all look so pathetic, why would master Tempo want to waist his time with them?" Clip motioned toward the fighters in question.  
  
"Why don't you come down and find out triclops!"  
  
Vegeta boldly stepped forward.  
  
"Ohh a brave one, my friend I would be more than happy to oblige you but I have my orders now this is how it is going to work".  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading please review, it's getting hotter and hotter for the remaining Z fighters.. 


	14. Aid for survival

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews. This chapter may drag on a little but I am afraid it is necessary.  
  
For all the encouragement from other authors that I admire so much I thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Chapter 14: Aid for survival  
  
The 2 cursed creatures hovered above the lookout eyeing each from the aged Kami to the Gohan taking in all their features, Their twisted souls gave no light through their eyes.  
  
"Who sent you?" Piccolo demanded taking one step closer to the sapphire skinned foreigners.  
  
"Shut that mouth of yours lima bean, you are in no position to demand anything." Clip curse toward a furious Piccolo.  
  
The Z fighters calmer their rage, knowing it would not do any good to squabble.  
  
"That's better not the message for you is that we shall return in one year with our master he has many plans for you"  
  
Slit directed his three gazes toward Goku and Piccolo.  
  
"Now we thought to cut you all some slack and tell you about it, it's evident that you need time to prepare"  
  
Silence fell; only the dews dropping from the recently watered tulips were herd.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward smirking with poise  
  
"We can just kill you now and not waste a whole year waiting, how does that strike you"  
  
Again silence fell, the two creatures looked at one another and smiled heartlessly.  
  
"Well you could try, I would not mind serving you and the entrée, your just not enough to make the main course. but your friends from earlier were not even worth serving as appetizers.  
  
Krillin dashed forward he had herd enough, but Goku was easily as quick in grasping his in a firm headlock to save his life.  
  
"YOU.YOU MONSTERS" Krillin screams echo's through the lookout, the two creatures let out two god awful laughs of cruelty drumming through the Z warriors ears.  
  
"Why I am just so flattered you know how to give a admiring comment baldy" The two creatures turned to take off with clip turning to give a final word.  
  
"Don't despair we shall return" Then they descended toward the mountains their forms fading through the suns rays  
  
Goku had now relaxed his headlock, Krillin exhausted body slumped to the ground his hands failing to grasp the hard tiles.  
  
"Now what do we do Kami?" Mr. Pop was worried fear stricken he hoped the great guardian of earth could offer some words of comfort.  
  
Kami sighed tilting his head to the ground, he was also worried this was no ordinary earth saving situation. This dark lord now had his eyes fixed upon the Z fighters and not the earth, this was most unusual.  
  
Kami watched the Z fighters he knew they were not at the edge insanity first the loss of their comrades and now the loss of hope for the future.  
  
"There is no choice no arguments we have to train and prepare" Goku stood up in deep thought.  
  
"You're a fool Kakarot, we should go and destroy those morons before they get a chance to return to their master"  
  
Vegeta stood as well his hands firmly grasping his hips in rage, he growled and walked away from the rest of the group.  
  
Piccolo had not said a word but his what he was thinking was mutual to Krillin who spoke for both of them.  
  
"There are not enough of us we won't have a chance the guys are gone, what can we do, who can help us?" Krillins head bowled over his face in his hands.  
  
Gohan now turned to find Piccolo standing on the other side of the lookout gazing out to the sun that had now climbed higher, without hesitation Gohan left his fathers side to approach his sensei.  
  
Piccolo heard Gohan's approach but made no endeavor to turn around and face him; instead he let out a small defeated breath.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo?. do you have any idea what we could do?" Piccolo turned to look onto his student's glassy black eyes, he gave an askew smirk.  
  
"Maybe kid. but I have to discuss it with your dad first." Piccolo headed for Goku his mind raising could he do it, could he seek the help of his torment past with a former kin?  
  
Goku turned from his deep thought to Piccolo, turning to face his whole body to Piccolo Goku wondered if he had a notion or solution.  
  
"Son I need to speak with you in private, join me on the other side of the lookout" Without another word Piccolo flew directly to the opposite side of the lookout, Goku soon followed landing beside Piccolo.  
  
He was apprehensive to know what Piccolo had to say  
  
*Is piccolo worried? I have never seen him so awkward when he wants to say what he thinks *  
  
Goku's wonders where put to rest with Piccolos next words.  
  
"I may have found a solution to our shortage of assistance in this fight" Piccolo did not turn to face Goku.  
  
"I will take anything right now Piccolo, what do you have in mind?" Goku watched as Piccolo took a few steps forward stopping right at the edge rimming of the lookout.  
  
"I know someone whom could be of use in this fight, he was not strong on out last encounter he may have improved enough to be of some use by now"  
  
Goku felt the weight on his shoulders starting to ease he was hoping that they could gather all the help possible anyone whom could fight would do. "Piccolo that is the only good news I have herd today, when can we get this guy here?"  
  
Now Piccolo had to get his words right, it may not be that easy but it was worth the very future of this planet earth seemed to be a spawning ground for dark lord & the Z fighters were needed to protect it.  
  
"There's one thing you need to know Goku, This guy might not agree to this"  
  
Goku turned he was not bitterly disappointed but his hopes were again fading.  
  
"Is it still worth the try Piccolo, is the kind that would risk a lot to save this planet, if you can answer yes to that then its enough for me"?  
  
Goku now turned a firm glance to Piccolo he wanted an answer.  
  
Piccolo tilted his head up and looked directly toward him his features softened slightly, he turned to Goku.  
  
"Yes" A smile crossed the stone faced Piccolo, it sent a deep glee to Goku without hesitation he ran back to the rest of the group to alert them of the recent update.  
  
"So where do we go Goku? Krillin listened as Goku explained that this aquatints Piccolo live across the continent it may take a few days to reach them for their help.  
  
Piccolo was still on the other side of the lookout, and then the one whom knew him best approached him.  
  
"Sensei.." Piccolo turned to see Gohan by his side smiling up at him, he returned the gesture.  
  
"I am glad you know someone who can help us we are ready to all go, are you ready sensei?" Without another word Piccolo swung around his cape followed in perfect motion creating the only current of wind that ever existed on the lookout.  
  
The other Z fighters were waiting; even Vegeta seemed to be anxious to get under way.  
  
All at once they turned to Kami to say their goodbyes.  
  
"May the heavens shine down on you me dear friends, you are the greatest hope this world has."  
  
Kami held his hand up to them to see them off they turned Piccolo in the lead led them toward their destination.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hope I did not bore you guys too much in this chapter, but please review!!! 


	15. Suffocation of the soul

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I do not have much to say because I do not want to reveal anything before its time.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Suffocation of the soul  
  
  
  
The remaining Z fighters Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin & Piccolo flew on it would be a few days before they reached their destination that meant camping out during the night to rest.  
  
"So Namek, what makes you think this FRIEND of yours will help?"  
  
Vegeta broke the silence that had carried on for the past 2 hours turning to Piccolos direction up ahead.  
  
Piccolo did not answer he continued to fly at the same pace with the rest of the Z fighters in tow.  
  
"What does it matter Vegeta, if this guy agrees to help us then its all we need"  
  
Goku seeing Piccolos reluctance answered the Saijins price for him.  
  
"Kakarot I will ask whatever questions I want to whomever I want."  
  
Vegeta put distance between him and the other fighters off to the side.  
  
Krillin was still in a mild shock but had managed to speak casually to Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Yeah Gohan I don't understand why this Tempo guy has it in for us"  
  
Krillin puzzled to himself whilst Gohan studied the idea, they had no perception of what race this enemy was or from what planet, all they knew it they had one year to prepare for them.  
  
The Dragonballs were no use at this moment in time, they had recently been used by Krillin to repair Master Roshi's roof after Krillin's Kamehame test that did not go as planned.  
  
"Hmmm, your right Krillin we really have no idea what's going to happened we can't even guess"  
  
Krillin nodded in agreement then turned to Goku who still seemed occupied with trying to figure out Piccolo, he had become very reserved and inward more so than usual, something was bothering him could it be that they truly did not know what they are up against?  
  
"Hey Goku what do you think is the deal with this guy?"  
  
Goku snapped to Krillin loosing the focus on Piccolo  
  
"Hah.what was that Krillin"?  
  
"I said what do you think is the deal with this Tempo guy?"  
  
"Gee Krillin its hard to work out, I mean I have never met anyone named Tempo, maybe he was an old school friend or something"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head grinning toward Krillin and Gohan.  
  
"Do all you friends disembowel their peers Goku"?  
  
A cold tone came from Piccolo to Goku's remark, he was out of touch not himself and it was not because if the earth threatening situation.  
  
They had been in worse conditions than these, and this was the worst he had seen him, Goku decided to try and talk to him when they stopped to rest.  
  
  
  
By now the Z fighters were only a quarter through their journey, they were exhausted from flying constantly non-stop, even Piccolo who does not require sleep readily needed to regain his strength. The fighters stopped on a ridge for the night each taking a place to sleep with one keeping a watch every few hours.  
  
"No you keep the first watch"  
  
"Not me Krillin you"  
  
Gohan and Krillin bicker nether wanting to stay guard the exhaustion was so much that even arguing made them worse.  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
Krillin and Gohan froze; Piccolo was standing before them his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo"  
  
Gohan tilted his head feeling foolish from having such a pointless argument with his fathers best friend, Krillin had the same thought arguing was pointless.  
  
"You two get some rest I will take the first watch" Piccolo eyed both Gohan and Krillin then walked to the edge of the ridge, it was autumn so the air was crisp but not cold Piccolo stood for a while taking in the surroundings there was a full moon tonight it lit up the earth as if it were daybreak.  
  
Piccolos thought wondered, the last faint sound that he herd were Gohan and Krillin preparing to sleep then it was sigh lent not even an insect chirped.  
  
Piccolo decided meditation would help his senses he would detect the faintest sound with his advanced hearing so he could permit himself to meditate through his watch, he breathed steadily inhaling and exhaling through his sinuses thought of the past came to him more so not than before.  
  
Vegeta watched as Piccolos face began to perspire, he cracked one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
* It could not be the heat it's not hot, what is that evergreens problem? *  
  
Vegeta raised to his feet walking closer to Piccolo, Piccolo ignored Vegeta's presents he irritated him the arrogance of the Saijins prince was sometimes more than he could bare, but he then realized he and Vegeta were more alike than anyone else he knew he to was arrogant beyond words.  
  
Vegeta watched for a reaction to his presents from Piccolo, none came he became irritated with waiting so he returned to sleeping under the rock face where he was earlier.  
  
Piccolo had been unaware of how long Vegeta was present he was off somewhere else that only he could be.  
  
  
  
**************************FLASHBACK********************************  
  
"No I will not assist you in this assassination."  
  
**************************END FLASHBACK**************************  
  
  
  
Piccolo had his mouth open finding it difficult to breath from the intense memories circling him mind, his eyebrow ridges creased together from the horror and pain of the past it all come back all of a sudden, but why now there had been threats before worse than this it had never triggered such a laps.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo felt a hand come down onto his shoulder he jerked up slightly to find the familiar face of Goku looking back at him, Goku took a seat next to Piccolo leaning back he used his hands for support.  
  
"What is it Son?" Piccolo closed his eyes regaining himself in the presents of the good- hearted Saijins.  
  
"Is everything OK, there is something really bothering you friend" Piccolo made no movement he only answered bluntly.  
  
"Its none of you concern Son, I can work out my own problems" Goku's face lightened up.  
  
"So you admit you have a problem Piccolo?" Piccolo growled at his defeat now he would need to discuss it with Goku and he did not want to do that.  
  
"So ?" Piccolo opened his eyes still not looking at Goku.  
  
"You can tell me Piccolo its only harder to hold it all inside it like closing all the windows on a hot day, you will eventually suffocate."  
  
Goku watched as Piccolo slowly nodded his head to his surprise, he waited for Piccolo to start telling him his troubles but decide to change the subject.  
  
"So Piccolo, how do you know that this friend of yours will help us?"  
  
"I don't" Piccolo stated with slight sadness in his under toned voice he looked back to the sky the stars had finally finished appearing, he managed to make out the sign of Libra he had watched the stars for so long but he only knew about the sign Libra, which were the scales.  
  
He did not remember who told him about Libra but it had some significant that he cannot commit to memory.  
  
"Well then what gave you the idea that he might?"  
  
"I have known him for a while, his character could not have changed from then he was to set in his ways to change" Piccolos let out breath and fell sigh lent he had hoped it would be enough and Goku would leave.  
  
"Yeah I bet but what is he to you Piccolo, I mean I can't really see you with any real friends Piccolo I mean besides us"  
  
Goku smiled his attempt at a mild humor did not strike a cord with Piccolo he raised to his feet walking over to the edge of the ridge.  
  
"That's because he is not my.friend."  
  
Goku lifted an eyebrow he was confused if this person were not Piccolos friend than why would Piccolo have the notion that this person would help them.  
  
"I don't get it Piccolo". Goku scratched his head."What do you mean he is not your friend"  
  
Piccolo made no movement he only snorted before delivering his answer to the confused Goku.  
  
"He is my brother".  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Thank you for reading, please review!!! 


	16. Truths and Tribulation

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wow, thanks for all the god blessed reviews people; well here we go not how will Piccolo get himself out of this one.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Truths and tribulation  
  
  
  
Goku's head slipped down the back of his head, he had not expected such a revelation he stared wide-eyed at Piccolos back.  
  
"B,B,B,B Brother, Piccolo?. you have a brother?"  
  
Goku stood up from the ground slowly approaching the still turned Piccolo.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Blunt and simple, with that Piccolo bowed his head to the ground now he had done it gone ahead and made things more difficult for himself.  
  
"Wow Piccolo with a brother, how cool is that!"  
  
Goku shook his head dumfounded at the thought of the once demon king whom wanted nothing to do with feelings and emotion having a brother.  
  
Piccolo did not offer a word more on the subject he was not enthusiastic and thought Goku's carrying on was pointless.  
  
"Well what's he like Piccolo? I mean does he look like you or your dad?"  
  
Piccolo was about to open him mouth but was cut off by another question.  
  
"How old is he? he would be around you age wouldn't he?, is he a warrior like you or a healer?"  
  
Goku talked to himself rubbing his chin with one hand and the other on his hip.  
  
Piccolo had enough Goku's blabbering was enough to wake up everyone else, the last thing Piccolo wanted.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Goku!!!"  
  
Goku stopped looking back at Piccolo, he realized he had trailed off in his own thought it was all too much to take in at once.  
  
Piccolo shut his eyes and waited for Goku to utter another question, more useless information.  
  
*Next it will be what his gi size is*  
  
Piccolo uttered under his breath and then it was upon him.  
  
"Piccolo?. why have you never mentioned having a brother before?  
  
Goku's expression turned to one of confusion and concern he had known Piccolo for so long, yes Piccolo like to keep to himself but not mentioning this.  
  
Piccolo turned around still facing out toward the horizon avoiding Goku's face.  
  
"No one asked"  
  
Goku's expression dropped to one of sadness, for the first time he had herd regret in Piccolos voice he did not want to pressure his friend.  
  
Piccolo walked away then leaped off the ridge in search of some solitude, he had not wanted to mention a word about Bongo.  
  
*Bongo, hmmm.I remembered his name*  
  
Piccolo had almost forgotten the name of his very own brother and first student, when he tried to picture the face of the brother he had not seen in a decade only one came to mind.  
  
*********************FLASHBACK***************************  
  
Bongo managed to raise his head to meet Piccolo, a crimson blanket of blood covering his face and hands. His eyes full of hate and retribution.  
  
**********************END FLASHBACK*********************  
  
Then Piccolo shook his head at the thought that was a very memorable day and he was sure Bongo did not let it slip away either, but he had to save the earth it did not matter what it took.  
  
Being at peace with his brother was not an issue he nor longed for it nor avoided it, as if he did not exist. Piccolo felt his chest burning.  
  
The pain subsided after he landed on the ground, finding a suitable spot beneath a great oak tree he slipped into meditation crossing his legs and folding his arms he levitated his cape dangles behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Goku had now decided to take watch after Piccolos withdraw to whom knows where, he was sad for his friend the pain was evident but strangely Piccolo did not seem to notice it in Goku's opinion.  
  
Goku heard a rustling sound of to his left casually turning he found a groggy Gohan walking toward him holding his blanket, Gohan rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"YAWN.. Dad its my turn to watch."  
  
Goku looked at his son smiling that the little tike made the effort to get up even with the fatigue of all that flying.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, go back to sleep I will do your watch tonight."  
  
Gohan smiled then blinked where was Piccolo?  
  
"Dad where's Piccolo?"  
  
Goku's face dropped but he regained a smile to reassure his son, Gohan cared for Piccolo very much and would be fitfully concerned for him.  
  
"He has gone for a while don't worry Gohan he will be back in no time now go to sleep."  
  
"OK dad"  
  
Before returning to his sleep Gohan took a quick glance across the sky hoping to see his sensei, but to no avail so he reluctantly returned to his slumber next to Krillin.  
  
Goku lay on the rocky ground with his hands behind his head, he was worried if what if this brother of Piccolos does not agree to help them, where would that leave them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Piccolo had been meditating for what seemed like hours, the sky was growing lighter, it would be morning soon. He decided to start back for the ridge the sooner they got underway the better.  
  
Whilst making his accent to the yonder a thought crossed Piccolos mind  
  
*What does he look like now, has he changed? *  
  
Piccolo then realized the question he had just asked himself was irrelevant and let the thought pass he would not let the sentiment of seeing his brother again, if he is still around get to him.  
  
He arrived within view of the ridge, Vegeta was sparing with the air sending ki blasts into nearby cliffs and trees splitting them down the middle of their trunks.  
  
Vegeta sensed Piccolos ki he turned to see Piccolos approach a devilish idea came to mind to issue a surprise attack, he prepared counseling himself in a nearby trees canopy.  
  
Piccolo tried to focus on the task ahead but the thought of his brother was pulling him down like strong water current. That's when Piccolo raised his head to see a bright light coming toward his face he tried to shield but the ki blast was to close it impacted sending Piccolo to the ground.  
  
"PICCOLO" "PICCOLO" "PICCOLO"  
  
Gohan, Goku and Krillin saw the display and hurried down to find a fazed but living Piccolo had just risen to his feet.  
  
"Are you OK Mr. Piccolo?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
Piccolo yelled rubbing his chest of the slight burns the ki blast caused he did not even see where the blast came from, he realized it could not have been any of the Z fighters.Except..  
  
Turning ever so slowly to the air he spotted his quarry.  
  
"VEGETA, I swear when this is over I am going to whip that Saijin ass of yours!"  
  
Vegeta was in the air his arms crossed over his chest, an evil smirk across his face/  
  
"Hahahahaha, you fool namek could have killed you with that blast you were lucky my aim was off"  
  
Piccolo growled up toward Vegeta not bothering to waste his energy.  
  
"Gee Piccolo are you OK? Krillin asked his eyes wide in curiosity he had never seen  
  
Piccolo so distracted to be hit by a blast.  
  
"IM FINE" Piccolo stormed off leaving a befuddled Krillin, a puzzled Gohan and a concerned Goku.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Thanks you for reading please review!!!!  
  
Things are getting underway, but will Piccolo decide to kill Vegeta before the battle even begins? 


	17. Like Family

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews they really mean allot to me, the thought still stands we need more Piccolo fic's?.... Anyone?..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17: Like family.  
  
"Well that was weird, what do you guys think? Krillin faced Gohan and Goku who had equally as dubious expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ahh, have no idea!"  
  
Gohan answered lifting an eyebrow at his sensei's behavior, Goku on the other hand was sure of the reason.his brother. the feeling of seeing a brother again after all these years must be an enigma.  
  
Piccolo not being one of sentimental worth wound handle the situation oddly in Goku's opinion, but if Piccolo permitted Goku would be happy to help him through it.  
  
Vegeta was waiting in the air for the rest of the group he was tired of waiting so he spoke up.  
  
"Hello.do we have a death wish or is the namek still sobbing over his burnt garment?"  
  
Piccolo growled loudly staring down Vegeta from the ground before rising up to the sky, he was to controlled to let the Saijin prices taunting get the better of him.  
  
Ignoring Vegeta Piccolo ordered the group to follow him their journey was partially over but the flight ahead would be a quite one.he hoped.  
  
Whilst flying the group separated flying apart certain distances from each other, Gohan was close to Krillin Vegeta was far off on his own he had no interest in conversation, but Goku decided this was a good time to speak to Piccolo.  
  
Goku flew up on Piccolos right, the namek made no indication he was aware of Goku's present.  
  
"What is it now Son?" Piccolo averted his eyes from Goku he did not want the subject of his brother to be resurfaced.  
  
"You will have to talk about it some time Piccolo, now tell me what happened between the two of you.?"  
  
Goku waited he also averted his eyes ahead giving Piccolo the time he needed to sum up all the events of the past, Piccolo could always avoid giving an answer but he could never lie or make one up.  
  
"Its a long story!"  
  
"We have plenty of time!"  
  
Piccolo finally faced Goku and knew he had no choice he would eventually find out one way or the other. Best from him than anyone else.  
  
"He and I did not see eye to eye on a certain situation"  
  
Goku listened to the first sentence from Piccolos mouth and was overwhelmed with questions, but he gave he warrior the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I had a goal that I had set out to achieve he was to help me out in this goal, but once he learned of the procedure he disagreed and we had a unpleasant fallout that ended in I leaving and he having a vivid new memory"  
  
Goku pondered what he had just heard, he decided not to pry any further that was enough for now, it would eventually be revealed when the time is right.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Master this is slit, we have eliminated the non worthwhile targets the ones that were worthwhile however were spared"  
  
Slit spoke into the communication in his pod, the evil pair had just departed from earth and were on their way.  
  
"Ahh good, do they have knowledge of our intension slit?"  
  
"Yes sir I gave them on year which is how long it will take us to get home and return with you my lord"  
  
Tempo smirked his eyes becoming slits the pleasure of destroying Goku was positive tingling.  
  
"Good, we shall all leave as soon as you return, do not waste time!"  
  
"Yes Sir" Slit turned off the communicator leaning back for the 6 months journey ahead.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Z fighters led by Piccolo had flown until dusk they were once again exhausted but refrained from arguments of waiting more energy. Vegeta was the first to bed down his training that morning and surprise attack on Piccolo had worn him down.  
  
Piccolo was observing the surrounding trees and regions, they were familiar.  
  
*Hmmm, black pines we are closer than I anticipated*  
  
Piccolo had thought it would take a few more days to reach the prairie surrounded homestead, but he now realized they could arrive by midday tomorrow.  
  
Piccolo leaned down picking up a handful of dry pine needles; the sent was strong to his nostrils and equally as strong to his conscious.  
  
He dropped the needles, after one of them pricked him not for the pain, there was none but for the familiarity.  
  
**********************FLASHBACK*****************************  
  
"AHHhh, don't throw those they hurt"  
  
Bongo clung the spot on his face where Piccolo had pushed him into a black pine.  
  
Piccolo frowned  
  
"If you are going to let a oversized twig hurt, then this will be merciless.."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh.." Bongo yelped loudly from the pain and impact.  
  
*********************END FLASHBACK*************************  
  
"What ya' got there Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo herd the young half Saijin turning to meet him he quickly disposed on the remaining pine needles.  
  
"Nothing, what is it Gohan" Piccolo crossed his arms after getting up off the ground staring down at the young buy before him.  
  
"Oh nothing just came to say hi"  
  
Piccolo could not help but smirk he felt content knowing Gohan was close by he was the closest thing Piccolo had to family....  
  
"You know Piccolo it's really nice of your friend to help us" Gohan sat on the ground near Piccolos feet fiddling with a twig.  
  
Piccolo stiffened at Gohan words, Goku had not told his son that the great demon king had a brother, he was thankful Son may be a fool at times but he knows when something is important to keep his moth shut.  
  
"I didn't say he would, I said he might" Piccolo looked down at Gohan to find him asleep, head been thinking and not seen it happened right under his nose.  
  
In turn a thankful Piccolo want about his business the thirst in his body was to much he needed water seeing to threat he want in search of water.  
  
After a half hour of searching he finally found a shallow stream, Piccolo landed with a light thump he strolled casually to the stream he kneeled down cupping the water in his palm he drank slowly letting the cool liquid flow down his throat.  
  
Piccolo finished the drink rising up he to his feet he stops, the light sound of steppes reached his sensitive ears they were close by.  
  
He turned in every direction tactically pinpointing where the sound was emanating from he walked toward the location stopping to retrace the steppes.  
  
His nerves were on edge it was dark even his excellent vision was of no aid there was no moon either making it even more complicated  
  
*Could be a dear, or some other night creature*  
  
Piccolo thought it would be a waste of time to pursue this any longer.  
  
A faint whistling sound caught piccolos ears he swung around narrowly missing an arrow but not completely it penetrated through his right hand the point pocking out the other side.  
  
Piccolo winced at the pain grasping the arrow breaking off each and blood flowed freely from both ends, the deep violet seeped onto the ground.  
  
Piccolo eyes the direction the arrow had come with one swift movement he flew into the tree using his left arm karate chopped one of the main branches clean off.  
  
It hit the ground hard pine needles in tow flew everywhere, from the air Piccolo observed the area in search of the culprit.  
  
"You are going to pay with your soul?" Piccolo shouted at the top of hi lungs sending a massive ki blast toward the area, the impact caused trees to bow over and bushed to go up in flames, the ground was singed from the blast.  
  
*That felt good, now where are you pathetic coward*  
  
Piccolo jumped from the air to the ground his hand still bled from the arrow some was still embedded in his palm, he cautiously eyes the area slowly watching every inch of the surroundings, his left ear picked up the sound of light whimpering.  
  
Turning he found a mangled tree he walked firmly toward it wit a grin across his face.  
  
*I am going to enjoy this* Piccolo prepared a Ki blast with his bleeding hand.  
  
Wasted no time he reached in with his other hand beneath the mounted up pile of bushed a blanches concealing the one responsible, his hand caught the sensation of fabric he swiftly and forcefully pulled the attacker out slamming their body to the ground.  
  
The ki blast raised he aimed, then he stopped minimizing the ki blast to get a better observation his eyes widened slightly at what was before him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading please review. 


	18. Memorable gaze

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep up the fight for more Piccolo fic's.  
  
In case you are interested my site is down for a while I will be redoing it, it should not take to long.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 18: Memorable gaze.  
  
Piccolo heard the low whimpering whomever or whatever this is was injured or trapped, he turned in the direction of the sound his face morphed into a sly grin.  
  
*I am going to enjoy this*  
  
Piccolo boldly walked to the mangled pile of branches and burnt bushes, his right hand was still covered in his Namekian blood he prepared a ki blast in it the pain did not concern him.  
  
Wasting no more time he reached under with the other hand for the culprit brushing against the sensation of fabric he swiftly pulled out the individual forcefully slamming them to the ground, raising the ki blast aimed directly to their cranium.  
  
His sly grin faded into a frown his eyes widened slightly is at the sight before.  
  
"Who are you?" His low gruff voice caused the individual to flinch and recoil slightly but could not escape Piccolos firm grasp of their garment.  
  
Piccolo received no answer only a frightened glance from the assailant, in turn Piccolo pulled them up now their faces were an inch apart Piccolo stared firmly into the large eyeballs before him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The culprit shut their eyes from the thunderous voice in their eardrums; slowly opening them facing Piccolo was able to mutter one work through their quivering lips.  
  
"I.. I.. Isabelle"  
  
Piccolo lowered the woman to the ground again, for moments he stared at her she was of a medium height, golden under toned skin, very long golden brown hair fastened in a plat reaching down to her wasp waist.  
  
The girl was afraid she did not know what do to the piercing gaze of the namek reached her very soul all she could do was lay there her palms on the cold ground beside her.  
  
Piccolo was still staring he knew who she was; the name itself didn't tell him it was something else.  
  
Her eyes those enormous light brown eyes staring up at him from the crib, from the couch and whenever she looked at him, Piccolo regained his bearings he was going to get answers from her he could just as easily kill her now as he would have 10 years ago.  
  
"What is the meaning of this attack"?  
  
Piccolo released Isabelle's blouse, in a split second she was on her feet backward away watching Piccolos every move as she did.  
  
In turn Piccolo pursued her until she stopped from the rock face behind her, He stopped inches from her face the average height of this girl allowed her head to reach a few inches beneath Piccolos shoulder.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself like earlier, speak up girl!"?  
  
Isabelle again flinched then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I did not know who you were, we do not receive many around here, and I thought you were a threat?"  
  
Piccolo eyed her taking in every work from her lips.  
  
"Who are we?" Isabelle almost had a confused expression on her face, was he here for the reason they had anticipated.  
  
"By brother's family and I?"  
  
Piccolo backed away a couple of steps from Isabelle, he was satisfied Bongo was still around of course she would refer to him as her brother he would never leave her side all those years ago, but her brothers family?  
  
"Take me to your..brother"  
  
Isabelle's fear escalated she was even more frightened of what would happened if she did take him there not what would happened to her now if she didn't.  
  
Piccolo sensed her hesitation he grasped her blouse again lifting her several feet above the ground.  
  
Snarling his fangs into view he yelled,  
  
"NOW"  
  
Isabelle had no choice he would surely kill her if she refused.  
  
"Its that. way"  
  
Piccolo flew up into the night sky toward the direction Isabelle had indicated from the surrounding he concluded that they were still at the house surrounded by a never-ending sea of prairie.  
  
Isabelle was secure in the crook of Piccolos arm; Isabelle knew she had to protect the other.  
  
"Its no use Piccolo you wont have the last laughs this time " Isabelle's expression turned sour at Piccolo  
  
Piccolo eyes Isabelle and smirked.  
  
"I am not here for a laughs but I am here on business so stop your worthless squabbling"  
  
Piccolo stared ahead again he knew where he was going now he could drop this girl and get on with business, but that would not go over well with Bongo he would need her in one piece.  
  
Ahead Piccolo spotted the house he descended to the ground landing in the prairie of grass he remembered so well.  
  
""But me down, stay away from them" Isabelle squirmed in Piccolos grasp trying to get free but to no avail.  
  
"I would be glad to oblige you but at this time I still require your pathetic presents."  
  
Piccolo began walking toward the house the grass racking against his gi bottoms  
  
Isabelle turned away and stopped squirming she had no hope in getting away from him he was to strong.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Son, Gohan wake up" Goku nudged Gohan in the shoulder.  
  
Gohan lifted his eyelids at his father disturbing his sleep.  
  
"(YAWN), what's wrong dad?"  
  
Goku smiled but then turned to a serious expression.  
  
"Son do you know where Piccolo went"  
  
Gohan gave a confused glance at his father turning he gasped Piccolo was gone from his side.  
  
"He was just here dad, do you think something happened?"  
  
Gohan watched wide eyes for a response from Goku he was worried about his sensei.  
  
"I don't know son but we will find out"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Piccolo reached the back porch of the house Isabelle still hung over the crook of his arm, there were no lights on in the house total darkness this raised his suspicions.  
  
"Where is he?" Piccolo demanded to Isabelle whom looked up at him trying not to flinch at his outburst.  
  
"They were here earlier I swear"  
  
Piccolo threw Isabelle to the ground in rage, she lied to him and she was not going to get away with it.  
  
"You deceived me and it will cost you"  
  
Piccolo started walking up to Isabelle; she recoiled in fear burying her face in the grass.  
  
Suddenly hearing a penetrating cry she turned she lifter her head from the grass, to find Piccolo grasping his shoulder in pain blood flowing he faced his assaulter Isabelle turned in the same direction in the air floated her savior.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review.. 


	19. Face-to-face

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors note: Phew, this is the second chapter I have written today even I am excited to see what happens!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviews, god bless.  
  
My website is back online with a new look.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 19: Face-to-Face  
  
Piccolo was angered at the attempts of Isabelle to mislead him to his brother; he now realized why she tried to get away as soon as they landed.  
  
She was only a child still she looked around 15 maybe 16, he was not able to contain the stress any longer to much was at stake to be playing games with a little girl.  
  
Piccolo threw Isabelle to the grass she yelped on impact, He walked toward her with a stoned expression that was just as cold.  
  
"You deceived me and it will cost you"  
  
Isabelle recoiled in terror she buried her face in the grass afraid to watch what would happened next, then a loud bellowing cry caught her ears forgetting her fear for a moment she lifted her head to see Piccolo grasping his shoulder he had been injured  
  
Purple blood seeped through his the white material on his shoulder pads.  
  
"Ahhhhrrrr.dammit"  
  
Piccolo cried out in pain from the impact on his shoulder turning to the sky he spotted his attacker, the expression on Piccolos face could have been called original.  
  
There floated a familiar yet new face, a namek it was Bongo..  
  
He hovered a dozen meters above the two on the ground his eye wide in anger his fists clenched the veins in his forehead were about to burst through his skin; he could not hold his distress any longer.  
  
"I SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HARM ANYONE I LOVED AGAIN"  
  
Piccolo stared at his younger brother he had changed he was taller, broader and stronger yet he still wore the white gi and red belt from 10 years earlier only larger to fit his size.  
  
There was only one feature Piccolo could not ignore Bongos left eye was missing. the one he mutilated 10 years ago.  
  
"I am not here to harm them"  
  
Bongo blinked in surprise at Piccolos words but would not let himself be fooled he knew what Piccolo was capable of.  
  
"Do not take me for a fool, your return would mark our doom and I am not allowing that to happened."  
  
Bongo came yet closer seeing Isabelle still lying on the grass staring in awe.  
  
"Isi get out of here NOW!"  
  
Isabelle turned to Bongo immediately she followed his wishes by running out into the sea of prairie toward her destination where she would be safe.  
  
Piccolo watched Isabelle running out into the distance he then turned to Bongo whom was a few steps ahead of Piccolo.  
  
"It is not in my nature Piccolo, but I will destroy you for what you have done"  
  
Piccolo smirked his brother had toughened up but he was not in for a happy reunion Piccolo had his own ideas of how a reunion should be.  
  
"Well if that's the way you want it"  
  
Piccolo darted up toward Bongo his shoulder had not yet regenerated but he still launched his attack on Bongo, Bongo had anticipated this he dodged some of Piccolos swings delivering a few himself.  
  
Bongo gave a sharp roundhouse kick into Piccolos back but it only achieved in angering the elder namek, Piccolo returned with an elbow in the stomach to Bongo.  
  
The two brothers continued the battle of rage Piccolo had a small advantage he was taller and slightly broader than Bongo.  
  
But Bongo had his own advantages seeing the still injured shoulder of Piccolo he slammed a hard fast fist into it sending Piccolo crashing to the ground.  
  
"Grrrahhhh, coward you go for the injury fight with some courage"  
  
Piccolo could not move his arm the ki blast that first injured his shoulder and the firm fist now had pushed it out of its socket he knew he would need to regenerate this limb but it will take time that he did not have his head was starting to swivel it was becoming difficult to focus.  
  
"I am not doing this to match your strength or power, this is to protect those whom you would harm"  
  
Bongo raised his hands out in front of him, palms facing Piccolo on the ground in a loud clear voice he proceeded.  
  
"Kakusanyud." Bongo felt a sharp pain in his back it sent him crashing to the ground himself, when the dust cleared he looked up to find two unfamiliar faces staring down at him from the air.  
  
"Gohan go check on Piccolo"  
  
Goku ordered his son to go and tend to his injured sensei on the ground.  
  
"Right"  
  
Gohan nodded and hurried to his sensei's side he reached Piccolo he could see the blood and the strange position of his arm it looked serious.  
  
Goku eyed the namek on the ground as he flew up to meet Goku head on; he stopped and eyed the Saijin.  
  
"This does not concern you sir, it is imperative that I rid this world of that demon" Bongo's words were blunt and meaningful he had seen Piccolos wrath and did not want to again.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not allow that friend, he is a friend of mind and no one harms my friends"  
  
Goku calmly waited watching Bongo raise an eyebrow is surprise then his face softened he was astonished at this mans comment  
  
"You are Piccolos friend? That's impossible he had no friends and even if he did they would not last long, who are you sir"  
  
Goku took a deep breath he could sympathise with the notion that Piccolo was not the social type and was once unpredictable but not anymore.  
  
"My name is Goku we are here seeking someone to help us Piccolo brought us here in the hope of finding him"  
  
Goku paused waiting for the baffled namek to respond.  
  
Bongo was shocked Goku, its not possible.  
  
"You are Goku?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Piccolo? Piccolo?" Gohan pleaded for his sensei to awaken Piccolo opened his eyes to the young half Saijin and grinned weakly he had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Hey kid glad you could make it"  
  
Gohan looked up into the sky his father and the strange namek were surprisingly calm not fighting he wondered what was going on, Gohan turned back to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo grinned again then the darkness took over he was unconscious the blood still spilling from the wound in his shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Piccolo saw darkness, nothing, black, and nil.  
  
*How pathetic I died *  
  
He thought to himself the idea of being dead was much more realistic than sleeping, Piccolo never dreamed he suddenly felt pain coming from his side he remembered the injury but there was pain around hi head and his head also felt a wet cold sensation.  
  
Sensing movement around him his eyes still shut reached out grasping the form above him; slowly he opened his eyes to find the large light brown eyes looking back at him in surprise.  
  
Isabelle was startled whilst she was applied a wet sponge to Piccolos forehead he suddenly reached up and tightly caught her entire hand in his without even looking then he slowly opened his eyes and ogle back at her with a emotionless expression.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked calmly watching her face attentively she made no attempt to move.  
  
"I, was, you were badly injured, And.. and..Unconsiouse"  
  
Isabelle partly from fear but she was also naturally a shy person not very approachable not because she despised people she was afraid of what they would say to her. Not having many people around was not very helpful either  
  
Piccolo did not release her hand instead he pushed it away to the side rising into a sitting position then released her.  
  
He found himself on what looked to be a fold out couch in a very familiar room it was the house that Bongo and he had lived in for many of their young years.  
  
"Where is Bongo?" Piccolo looked back at the girl before him she was rubbing her hand from the pain of Piccolos handling.  
  
"He is outside, .with your..Friend?"  
  
Isabelle rose to her feet her head bowed she left the living room walking into the kitchen leaving Piccolo alone on the couch.  
  
He leapt from the couch realizing that the fight was over for now finding the back door he spotted Vegeta, Gohan & Krillin out in the grass and closer to the house stood Goku conversing with Bongo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading please review. 


	20. A Momentary Truce

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors Note:  
  
WOW the support from all the people on FF.net is astonishing thank you for all the kind reviews.  
  
Has peace been found along with a solution to the approaching threat.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 20: A momentary truce.  
  
  
  
Piccolo found the back door to the house the familiar porch brought back the flood of memories that had been embedded in his subconscious, the porch the prairie of grass the black pine trees.  
  
After the familiarity Piccolo observed the forms outside, Vegeta was leaning up against the trunk of a black pine staring off into the distance, the next was Krillin lying in the grass next Gohan doing stretches Krillin sat up from the grass whispering into Gohan's ear then they simultaneously turned looking in the same direction.  
  
Piccolo followed to where they were observing to find Goku speaking seriously with Bongo who was over a foot taller than Goku but still did not reach Piccolos height.  
  
Piccolo was astonished the last thing he remembered was being attacked almost blown to pieces by Bongo and now he was conversing with Goku.  
  
Piccolo opened the back door stepping out onto the porch the first to turn to see his was Bongo with his sensitive hearing he eyed his elder brother cautiously, Goku noticed the tension and decided to act on it.  
  
"Hey Piccolo" Walks up to Piccolo "How are ya feelin'"?  
  
Goku placed his hand on Piccolos shoulder only to have it shrugged off along with and icy glare from Piccolo.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.  
  
"Ah.. I guess its still not 100 % heh"  
  
Piccolo ignored Goku turning to look at Bongo whom had not moved an inch from where he stood.  
  
Bongo crossed his arms over his chest and returned the glance to Piccolo, not a word was uttered and again Goku broke the silence.  
  
"Your brother and I were talking, I told him the whole story and he has agreed to help us"  
  
  
  
Goku walked up next to Piccolo gesturing his hand toward Bongo whose gaze had not faulted away from Piccolo.  
  
"Just as you were coming out Bongo was telling he the terms we need to agree on if he helps us."  
  
"After this is over you must leave at once"  
  
Goku was cut of by Bongo, who flatly and coldly stated his terms whilst still eyeing Piccolo with the eye he had left.  
  
Piccolo turned toward Goku not answering his brothers comment directly rather answering to Goku.  
  
"My thoughts exactly"  
  
Piccolo turned walking out toward where Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan were in the sea of grass.  
  
Goku's smile turned into a frown the tension between the two brothers was denser than he could have ever imagined, he now realized why a brother was never mentioned in Piccolos family history.  
  
Bongo watched Piccolo walk away like a hawk not even blinking as he did he felt a presents walk p beside him he turned to find Goku.  
  
"Bongo is it? "  
  
Bongo nodded turning his body to face Goku's dropping his crossed arms to relax by his sides.  
  
"Well I guess it's none of my business but since we are going to be working together you guys could try to get along a little?"  
  
Bongos face curved a smile as he saw the sincerity in Goku's face he exhaled deeply through his nostrils shaking his head.  
  
"That's not possible friend, and it may never be"  
  
Goku's face again frowned he nodded an understanding yes he could see the pain in the Bongos face and understood that the pain and feelings between the two brothers was great and may never be resolved.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Gohan stopped his stretching when Piccolo approached him in the grass; he stood up with an enormous smile across his face.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo you look heaps better how is your arm?"  
  
It then occurred to Piccolo his arm was dislocated but on inspection it looked felt and operated perfectly normal, he than realized the pain he felt earlier whilst sleeping was his arm being pushed back into its socked.  
  
*Must have been the girl*  
  
Piccolo thought to himself as he flexed his arm watching the muscles as they operated normally.  
  
"Gook as new kid"  
  
A smirk crossed the nameks face as he watched the young boy smile yet again.  
  
"So evergreen, it seems your fathers tree sprouted an extra root!"  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly toward Piccolo. Piccolo in turn crossed his arms a snarl crossing his face.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Piccolo snapped to the Saijin prince this was the last thing he wanted questions about his brother.  
  
Vegeta snickered and returned to his staring out into the endless landscape around them.  
  
"Owe come on Piccolo its cool having a little brother, I bet you could teach his a few good moves"  
  
Krillin stood up smirking widely at Piccolo who again snarled now at the stout bald monk before him. "Don't be absurd we are not here to catch up of family exchange"  
  
Krillin recoiled his face turned blank he looked back to the namek that was obviously unhappy at the idea.  
  
"OK chill Piccolo I was just kidding he doesn't need any training anyway he is a pretty good fighter"  
  
Piccolo uttered a low growl, but knew it was true his brothers skills had improved the only reason he was able to injure Piccolo earlier was from his underestimating him. Piccolo tuned to watch the brother he had not seen in so many years was still talking to Goku.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Isabelle was in the kitchen of the house her hand was not still slightly saw and tingling from the circulation being cut off from Piccolos grasp.  
  
*He is so strong I never imagined anyone being stonger than Bongo*  
  
Isabelle mused to herself Bongo had tried to teach her to fight but only succeeded in hurting her during their short lived training sessions also Vella her mother did not approve her parents had moved away unable to cope with pressures of farm life a few years ago.  
  
They had no money and were desperately on the verge of poverty their only solution was to move back to the city, they begged Isabelle to go with them but she insisted on staying with Bongo and his family.  
  
Poetry the only friend Isabelle had whom also lived in the wilderness had come to stay with them for a few years before Vella and Adam left, Poetries time at the farm ended with her and Bongo wedding 3 years ago.  
  
"Isabelle, is he up yet?"  
  
Isabelle turned out of her daydream to find her former friend and now sister in law Poetry standing in the doorway of the kitchen whispering.  
  
"Yes, he went outside to see Bongo."  
  
Smiling Poetry relaxed her tenseness walking over to Isabelle, Poetries long sandy blond hair was also tied into a long plat like Isabelle's reaching down to the middle of her back.  
  
Her crystal blue eyes were mesmerizing.  
  
They had always fussed about their hair having to have the same style it stuck with them into their teenaged years though Poetry was a year older than Isabelle and much wiser in the ways of the world.  
  
Poetry had lived in the city she knew the way society worked and knew what to watch out for even though they were friends Poetry was a confidant to Isabelle when she needed to advice on subjects Bongo didn't even know existed.  
  
The woman's subjects he called them when those discussions came up he would leave feeling very out of place.  
  
"My goodness he is enormous Isabelle he could have killed you out there, why did you go out there"?  
  
Isabelle's smile turned to one of guilt, she was not allowed out during the night for the very reason of dangers like these.  
  
"I was out for a walk and head some noise I went to investigate it and, well.found his there"  
  
Poetry shook her head and laughed gently to her friend's innocents and shyness, she almost felt like a mother for a second time. "You give me so much trouble my friend, well sister"  
  
Both young women laughed together in the kitchen at the thought once friend they were now the closest thing to being blood sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you all for reading please review. 


	21. Avoid at all costs

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews everyone I do not have much to say so please forgive me but I bet you came to read not listen to me!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 21: Avoid at all costs  
  
  
  
Isabelle and Poetry were giggling in the kitchen they enjoyed talking about the past all the enjoyable occasions when she first moved into their home with Vella, Adam, bongo and Isabelle.  
  
"Its amazing how similar they look, I would never had thought, I knew Bongo had a brother but he is not what I expected"  
  
Poetry referring to Piccolos stern appearance and crude nature Bongo was so terrible different.  
  
Isabelle did not take much notice of what Poetry had said.  
  
"Well can you finish up here I am going to go hand out the washing there always something dirty around here"  
  
Isabelle Picked up the washing basket the clothes overflowing blocking her view when she walked, at the sight of this Poetry began to laugh out load along with Isabelle whom was on the verge of falling flat on her face washing basket and all.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
( OUTSIDE )  
  
Piccolos ears perked up to the sound of laughter coming from the house they were both female voices. This aroused his curiosity slowly he approached the house he was now a few feet from the porch, A large form stepped in front of his blocking his bath Piccolo eyed the figure not amused by their attempts.  
  
Calmly but firmly Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"Get out of my way"  
  
Bongo did not flinch he was not about to let his unpredictable brother go into a house where the only 3 people he left he loved were, He stood staring up at Piccolo without fear but nor anger.  
  
"What do you intend to do?"  
  
Bongo casually but firmly inquired from Piccolo his arms had now crossed over his chest.  
  
"I would not waist my energy on those humans, now get out of my way"  
  
Piccolo edged closer he was now inches away from Bongos face, he could still see scars in the shape of his nails engraved over Bongos eye socket the attack was fierce and would never be forgotten.  
  
Bongo did not move this made this infuriated Piccolo he was about to shove his younger brother aside when he noticed a small movement by Bongos leg.  
  
Looking down he saw an astonishing sight, a child not just any child this child had blond hair, black eyes and emerald skin. She was Bongos & Poetries daughter Cyndel her antenna poked out through her hair dangling above her forehead.  
  
She retreated behind her fathers' massive leg when Piccolo glanced down at her she was not afraid, she was embarrassed he looked so much like her father but bigger and looked angry.  
  
"As long as we have to work together and live together you will obey my wishes"  
  
Bongo leaned down not removing his eyes from Piccolo gently picked up Cyndel in his arms walking inside he finally glanced away from Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo stood in utter dismay he was not one to be surprised by many things but a namek with a family a wife, his brother with a daughter this was an enigma to Piccolo.  
  
*He always liked that brat back then, no wonder he produced his own*  
  
Piccolo huffed about to walk away from the house but then heard a conversation being conducted inside the house he was interested so he listened.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
(INSIDE THE HOUSE)  
  
  
  
"But Bongo I don't think he would harm us there is a situation that is very serious at hand"  
  
Poetry reassured her husband of his concerns he was sure Piccolos intension toward the 3 important people in his life was not moral.  
  
"I do not want you near him especially not Cyndel, promise me that you will avoid him at all costs"  
  
Bongo looked sternly at his wife she intern looked into his black eyes he was full of concern she did not like to see him worried.  
  
"It will be difficult concerning they will be here for an entire year" Poetry smoothed her palm over Bongos cheek stroking his emerald skin gently reassuring him. "I promise to be careful, do not distract yourself away from the task at hand"  
  
Bongo smiled gently full of warmth as Poetries hand felt his face he leaned down kissing her soft lips gently and lovingly, he cared to much for her and their daughter he would not let anything touch them.  
  
Bongo broke the kiss as gently as he gave it, Cyndel had fallen asleep in his arms her head resting on his massive shoulder muscle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Piccolo had herd the conversation his brother did not trust his presents anymore than Piccolo wanting to be there himself.  
  
Piccolo walked of the back porch of the house he was satisfied with the notion of not having to deal with his brothers family, Gohan was waiting in the grass along with Krillin and Vegeta Goku had also joined them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo so what did Bongo say"  
  
Goku turned hoping the conversation was a on a positive not and that no foul words were exchanged to his relief Piccolo looked calm.  
  
"Everything is fine"  
  
Piccolo sat down on the grass his arms crossed he began to meditate he only wanted peace there was too much commotion and emotion.  
  
Krillin spoke up from his position on the ground  
  
"So Goku, what's next do we train or relax"? Krillin said with a smirk his attempt at humor was only able to amuse Goku.  
  
"I wish Krillin, we've gotta train, yeah I wish we could relax but."  
  
Vegeta rudely interrupted Goku.  
  
"You are such a fool Kakarot, this is a serious situation and all you two are concerned about is what is more important, to live by training or die by relaxation technique"  
  
Vegeta strutted over to Goku and Krillin who were next to Gohan and Piccolo on the prairie grass.  
  
"What about you namek, are you here for a reunion or to train?"  
  
Piccolo cracked open one of his eyes from his meditation then shut it again he was not about to waist his time with a strutting peacock like Vegeta.  
  
"Ohh the sighlent treatment well then you can all relax while I train, then when the time comes I will live and you will all perish"  
  
Vegeta pointed his index finger at the rest of the group, turning his head he powered up shooting up into the sky leaving dry grass and dirt flying in all directions narrowly missing the rest of the fighters.  
  
"Boy he sure knows how to bug someone off"  
  
Krillin lounged back onto the grass his hands cradling the back of his head he looked up into the sky the.  
  
"Dad when will we really start training?"  
  
Gohan sat up from the grass to his father whom was watching as Vegeta disappeared into the distance. He looked at Gohan a grin accords his face.  
  
"A.S.A.P Gohan if Vegeta wants to train on his own then so be it, but we will all train together"  
  
Goku sat down on the grass next to Krillin.  
  
"And we will all do our best, this is a threat that is very serious three of our friends lost their lives and we will train with them in mind"  
  
Piccolo snorted under his breath at the sentiment but knew that Tien, Yumcha and Chouzu did their best to defend themselves and fought with bravery. But the time for mourning in to at hand it was time to train.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
In the upstairs bedroom of the house was Isabelle she had finished hanging up the washing load after load now she sat reading a book beneath the sky light in the ceiling she always loved watching the stars come out at night from her bed sometimes even the moon came into view.  
  
Isabella looked up from her book at the sound of the door creaking open a small blond covered head peaked in and smiled brightly her lips curving around her fangs.  
  
"Come in Cyndel have you been a good girl for your mommy and daddy?"  
  
Cyndel jumped into the room and onto Isabelle's bed that was lined with a white lace sheet wrinkling it on impact.  
  
Isabelle was a proud aunt whom cared for Cyndel with all her heart, always tolerate of Isabelle even in the worst of situations she knew that her half namek being would cause her to grow much swifter than normally in a few years she would look and act like a teenager rather than a four year old.  
  
"Well if you have then you can color in some pictures"  
  
Isabelle deposited her book on the bedside stool she then proceeded away from the bed to the desk against the large rectangular window finding a box of crayons she had saved especially for Cyndel.  
  
Just as Isabelle was about to move away from the desk her eye caught the sight of the Z fighters lounging in the grass her attention focused even more when they all started to rise up off the ground the first to his feet was Piccolo, his height was impressive along with his presents.  
  
Isabelle found herself staring at him her mouth dropped open slightly unknowing to herself she was jolted out of her trance by Cyndel tugging in her green skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Cyndel here you are some beautiful crayons use them wisely"  
  
Cyndel rapidly took the box away and began her coloring at the desk.  
  
Isabelle shook her head she became anxious.  
  
*What is the matter with me I must be loosing all my sense*.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you for reading please review. 


	22. Progression to an understanding

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors note:  
  
Wow I must be on a writing streak this is third chapter I have written and uploaded today.  
  
Again thank you to all whom reviewed it means so much to me.  
  
This chapter may be a little boring, please forgive me for that.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Progression to an understanding  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few more moments of relaxing in the endless sea of prairie around them Krillin, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo had decided to have their first session of training in preparation for the arrival.  
  
Vegeta had finally decided to return he was pleased he did just as the fighters were discussing a search to find him and inform his of their training intentions he landed.  
  
"I see you have all come to your senses" Vegeta placed his knuckles on his hips waiting for the fighter.  
  
Piccolo was the first to his feet stretching his entire body toward the sky he took a deep breath allowing the afternoon air to cleanse his lungs.  
  
After their preparation the fighters paired of to spar Vegeta was with Piccolo, Gohan against Krillin but Goku did not have a partner to spar, he was about to sit the fight out then a thought occurred to him.  
  
*Maybe I could spar with Bongo*  
  
Goku thought for a moment it seemed the perfect idea he they were going to fight side by side in the battle training together is imperative, he made his decision Goku started walking toward the house to find Bongo.  
  
"What are you doing Kakarot?"  
  
Vegeta snarled seeing Goku walk away from training, Goku turned to Vegeta.  
  
A sheepish grin crossed Goku's face whilst he waved to the rest of the fighters.  
  
"Oh sorry guys I need a training partner I was going to go ask Bongo if he wouldn't mind sparring with me"  
  
The group saw no harm in the idea it was true they were absent one; Krillin averted his eyes to Piccolo curious to see the reaction on the nameks face at the mention of his brother sparring with them.  
  
Piccolo made no comprehension that he had even herd Goku he stared of into the distance waiting for the training to commence, paying no attention to Krillin's stare even though he was well aware of it.  
  
"OK dad we will wait until you get back" Gohan waved back to his father along with the same sheepish grin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Goku arrived at the back door he entered looking around the area is was lovely the walls were all panels resembling the floorboards that had a pine coloring to them.  
  
The thought passing Goku looked for Bongo in the surrounding rooms, he entered the kitchen to find a woman there she had sandy blond hair tied in a long plat reaching down her waist, the only reason he could see this is because the woman had her back to him.  
  
She appeared to be drying the remaining dishes in the sink  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Goku straightened up when the woman turned around her eyes a crystal blue she looked to be around the same age as Isabelle.  
  
"Ohh, you must be Goku, hello my name is Poetry I am Bongos wife"  
  
Goku was taken back by this a namek with a wife. Goku held out his hand she took it in hers they both smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's me Goku, do you know where I can find your husband?"  
  
Poetry released Goku's hand smiling Bongo told her this man had a good heart and only had the most honorable intentions.  
  
"Of course I think he is outside meditating you can go and speak to him do not be afraid to interrupt."  
  
Goku graciously thanked Poetry and headed outside the front of the house he stepped onto the revander type settings looking around it was a large property the front garden was littered with neatly arranged flowers much like Mr. Popo's garden on Kami's lookout.  
  
Walking out to the coble stone path leading from the house Goku spotted Bongo a few hundred meters from the house levitated he looked exactly like Piccolo when he meditated.  
  
Goku hurriedly walked over to the namek hoping he would not disturb something important.  
  
"Hello Goku, what can I do for you?"  
  
Goku stopped dead in his tracks; Bongos eye was sealed shut yet he knew exactly who was coming.  
  
"Well we are going to train and I don't have a sparring partner if its not to much trouble would you be my partner?"  
  
Goku stood waiting for the nameks response, Bongo floated down from his levitated state onto his feet opening his eyelid he smiled warmly at Goku.  
  
Goku had now a clear view of the injury that took this nameks eyes it was fierce time would not heal only the scar on his skin but the one on his mind as emotions either.  
  
"I would be honored Goku"  
  
Goku smiled with delight this was great they were now making some progress; together they took off into the sky headed for the prairie where the rest of the fighters were waiting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Isabelle had heard some commotion downstairs' emanating from the kitchen she went down to investigate finding only Poetry placing the dry dishware in their cupboards.  
  
"Who was here just now?" Isabelle inquired to Poetry, who lifted her head out of the cupboards.  
  
"It was Goku he was just looking for Bongo, I told him he was out the front meditating"  
  
Poetry finished putting away the dishes and proceeded to dry the kitchen bench of the mess of water on it.  
  
"Oh why did he want him"?  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask them they just landed outside there on the grass" Poetry gestures past the back door to the yard.  
  
Isabelle turned to see the Z fighters and Bongo standing in two straight lines each facing his opponent, she was interested in seeing how strong these fighters really were, after all she only new her archery the only way to defend herself walking out the back door she sat on the porch swing resting her chin on her folded arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Bongo took his position opposite Goku it was now between them each duo eyed their opponent.  
  
In a split second each pair was in the air in their own world of sparring and outsmarting their opponent, Goku was impressed by Bongos abilities he was strong, not very fast but fast enough swings, slashed, dodges, kicks, jabs, bunches even small ki blasts flew in every direction it was a wonder the three pairs did not blast each other out of the sky.  
  
Isabelle watched in awe she had never seen anything like it they flew like lightening all of them including the little boy Gohan never had she seen anything remotely close to the power she was witnessing.  
  
Her eyes turned to each pair examining their moves, the bald man and the little boy even though they were the same size the little boy Gohan was stringer and agile he dodged every attempt by his partner the monk.  
  
Then there was Goku and Bongo she had seen Bongo sparring before but not like this it seemed like it was real she found it hard to convince herself they were soaring.  
  
*They are so fast I can hardly see them at times, how can it be that they are so powerful? *  
  
Isabelle was full of curiosity her eyes then set upon the last pair a short man with thick black hair that pointer skyward he was frightening, she would avoid his if she could.  
  
*He seems to be someone whom has had nothing but anger in him mind*  
  
Isabelle pondered over what she saw in Vegeta's eyes, then she saw Piccolo he looked incredible in the fight he was very fast yet so incredibly focused.  
  
Her eyes watched his every move wondering why he wore such a strange outfit consisting of a turban and a cloak of some sort that draped over his shoulders; she then remembered when he grabbed her hand without even looking earlier.  
  
It frightened her; his grip was so strong the blood had stopped circulating in her hand.  
  
*Why am I brooding about this maybe I felt his strength so powerfully that it shocked me in some way, yes that must be it*  
  
She remembered when he threw her to the grass she had angered his by lying.  
  
She looked down at her hand it was now back to normal but the sensation had imprinted itself in her mind.  
  
Isabelle continued to watch the sparring fighters her attentions had not faulted from her pondering of an earlier thought.  
  
Isabelle slumped down onto the porch swing her emotions in disarray.  
  
*I think he still hates me! *  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Thanks for reading please review!!!!! 


	23. Timid soul

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors Note: Great reviews from everyone; they are such help because they let me know I am on the right track.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Timid soul  
  
  
  
The first week of training had come to pass all to quickly, the Z fighters had not improved greatly in Vegeta's opinion he was striving to get ahead of the rest, and his determination to achieve super Saijin status was great.  
  
Vegeta continued his endless blasting of the surrounding trees into oblivion the fire from the leaves illuminated his black eyes into a fiery yellow, after the smoke and burning subsided he felt the need for another important fixation.  
  
He flew back toward the house it was midday meaning nutrition was in the works his hunger had escalated higher than he could ever had anticipated, but this was expected being that he had gone off food since yesterday morning.  
  
Vegeta landed in the front yard of the house strutting straight to the front door not bothering to be gentle almost snapped the screen door off its hinges and entered.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Poetry & Isabelle's heads shot up from the sudden outburst of Vegeta's, they were busy preparing lunch for all the fighters. The enormous appetite of Saijins required Poetry to venture into town for extra supplies. This was exhausting and needed Isabelle's assistance more readily around the kitchen.  
  
"What is the problem Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta eyed Poetry as if she were dim-witted.  
  
"I need fuel woman, and I need it now"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms glaring at both women as they worked in the kitchen, Vegeta observed Isabelle trembling slightly he knew she was afraid of him. Poetry did not enjoy being taunted but she tolerated it the situation was serious and she would do whatever was necessary for the fighters to be at their best.  
  
"I am sorry it will be ready shortly, everyone else is outside why don't you go and join them" Poetry dried her hands in a dishcloth.  
  
Vegeta snorted a response then headed for the back door to the yard where the Z fighters were waiting for the same reason.  
  
"Owe man I wish they could go just a little faster, I cant take it anymore" Goku rubbed his stomach and felt like passing out from his cramp of hunger.  
  
Bongo rose to his feet he did not require food intake so he was not as anxious as the rest Of the fighters instead he walked toward the house, he had herd the commotion going on between Vegeta and his wife he wanted to be there in case.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Ahh finally now its all ready, Isabelle why don't you go and call them in"  
  
Isabelle almost dropped the glass she was carrying to the table; she had avoided all direct contact with the Z fighters for the past week except for a quick conversation with Goku.  
  
She always ate before them but today she would need to eat with them, she gingerly placed the glass on the table and turned to Poetry.  
  
"Why do I need to go and get them cant you just go and call them from the door"  
  
Isabelle's eyes pleaded for her friend to understand that she wanted little to nothing to do with the fighters.  
  
Poetry stopped what she was doing to glance up at Isabelle she could see the unwillingness in her eyes, but knew it was important for her shy friend to learn to live along side strangers and tolerate them.  
  
"Now that would not look very good for me to start yelling out across the valley would it, please Isabelle they will not bite you"  
  
Poetry giggled under her breath, Isabelle gave in and headed for the back door.  
  
*I guess she is right what can they possible do*  
  
Isabelle strode out the door heading for the group on the grass; the slight slit in her skirt came up exposing her knee making her feel uncomfortable but she kept going.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
The fighters all finished rising to their feet Bongo was about to head for the house when he spotted Isabelle approaching in the distance and motioned for her to come over to them so he could formally introduce her.  
  
Krillin and Gohan noticed Bongo motioning with his hand for someone turning to see they saw Isabelle.  
  
"Whhhaaaooo, who is that?"  
  
Krillin stared wide-eyed at the attractive girl walking toward them his mouth gaped along with Gohan's.  
  
Isabelle reached the group sticking as close as possible to Bongo.  
  
"Nice of you to come and see us Isi"  
  
Bongo placed his arm around Isabelle's shoulder to comfort her he could see her reluctance.  
  
"Friends may I introduce you to Isabelle"  
  
All waved at Isabelle without a word, in turn Isabelle did the same.  
  
"Goku you have already met, this is Krillin, Gohan & Vegeta" Bongo presented each individually to Isabelle she smiled shyly to each of them.  
  
Vegeta noticed the wide-eyed and gaping mouths of both Krillin and Gohan.  
  
"You can role your tongues back up now baldy and Kakarot's son"  
  
Both of them jumped back regaining their composure, their cheeks began to glow darker.  
  
Bongo then noted Piccolo standing at the back of the group looking away to the other direction.  
  
"And you know Piccolo"  
  
Bongo again motioned toward Piccolo; Isabelle nodded her head as a greeting Piccolo gave a slight nod without turning to face her.  
  
Bongo saw this & it irritated him but he was not concerned with the fighters becoming close to them, they would leave after this ordeal was over and done with.  
  
"I assume the food is ready"  
  
Bongo knew Isabelle's painful shyness and decided it would be easier for her if he smothers things along for the moment.  
  
In response Isabelle nodded and began walking away toward the house.  
  
"ALRIGHT"  
  
Goku almost jumped into the air from his glee he was the only one to run to the house and through the door, the rest walked casually together Gohan stopped turning to see Piccolo was not joining them.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo aren't you coming?"  
  
Piccolo turned to face the young boy and smirked slightly.  
  
"No thanks kid, I have other things on my mind" Returning to his observing of the horizon Piccolo fell sigh lent  
  
Gohan shrugged he knew Piccolo did not eat but did not understand why he had become more distant since they had arrived here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Poetry had already endured Goku, Vegeta and Gohan's table manners for the past week but this was all new to Isabelle.  
  
She watched as the three Saijins disposed of every morsel of food like they had not eaten in weeks.  
  
"Boy you three sure know how to impress a lady" Krillin grumbled resting his head in his palm with a sideways glare at the Saijins.  
  
They ignored Krillin completely continuing their activity of food storing. When the meal was over all the fighters retired to their sleep, Krillin and Gohan were giving the up stairs bedroom that had a bunk bed for them.  
  
Goku slept in Isabelle's room so Isabelle took residence in Cyndel's room for the time being, Vegeta slept on the foldout couch downstairs.  
  
Bongo was in the dining room with Poetry they were discussing more permanent sleeping arrangements for all of them when a thought occurred to Poetry.  
  
"Bongo where will we put Piccolo?"  
  
Bongo stiffened at her words the last person he wanted sleeping under the same roof with was his erratic brother.  
  
"Don't concern you self he sleeps outside, he would not be caught dead inside a house"  
  
Bongo was sure of this Piccolo never slept inside to his memory and for the past week refused to come into the house all together.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Poetry felt guilty at the though of a guest sleeping outside he was still a living being even if Bongo did not trust him.  
  
Bongo gently stroked his wife's sandy blond plat sliding his finger down it to the very end looking acutely into her blue eyes .  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
They both smiled seductively and retired to their own room that was downstairs for the night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review.. 


	24. A Soothing Harmony

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say except review, review, review I loved them all and thank to those who did  
  
God bless.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 24: A soothing harmony  
  
A month had passed, the training between the fighters had intensified yet the two Namekian brothers had not yet had their spar together, to Goku they were avoiding each other inconspicuously.  
  
Nightfall had come the sleeping arrangements were yet to be finalized Goku still resided in Isabelle's room, Gohan along with Krillin in the spare room & Vegeta on the foldout couch in the living room.  
  
The moon had finally made itself known in the clear sky adjacent the many stars sweeping across the blackness.  
  
Piccolo sat outside in a meditative state his mind finally cleared of all distractions the night air was growing colder with each passing day, the winter was approaching it would soon bring high winds, rain and finally snow.  
  
He knew that because of this weather their training would become harder, not that snow had ever slowed him down in the past he had trained in high mountains for weeks.  
  
A sound caught Piccolos ears he had never herd a sound like the one illuminating his senses, tracking its direction his eyes landed upon one of the upstairs bedrooms of the house.  
  
*What is that? I have never heard anything like that before in the woods*  
  
The sound was amazingly soothing along the lines of a flowing stream and a shallow warm breeze, standing from his meditative state Piccolo walked toward the house wanting to know the source of the resonance.  
  
All the rooms were dark it could not have been coming from them, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a slight flicker of light coming from the end window, he floated up to investigate as he came closer to the window the sound became stronger.  
  
Arriving in front of the window his eyes caught the flickering flame of a wax candle close to the window behind it in the dim light to his astonishment sat Isabelle, in her lap lay his Niece Cyndel she was half asleep.  
  
Piccolo still had not understood where the sound was coming from then it occurred to him, Isabelle's lips were sealed shut but whenever the sound stopped momentarily her mouth would open to take a breath.  
  
The sound was coming from Isabelle.  
  
*What is she doing? *  
  
Piccolo curiously eyed the girl in her state she was staring at the wall emanating this soothing sound rocking Cyndel back and forth on her lap.  
  
*It's so harmonic*  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
He decided to think nothing of it and he flew away into the nearby grove to escape the sound that had intrigued his curiosity, he scolded himself for investigating.  
  
Bongo had been watching everything from the back porch sensing Piccolos presents closer o the house he did not give a second thought to scrutinize what the reason was.  
  
*I do not like this*  
  
Bongo was not trusting of Piccolo at all he could see that he had changed considerably but not enough to convince him that the past was behind them and life could go on.  
  
Turning to his daughter's bedroom window he decided that some simple curtains would not go astray.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A few days had passed Piccolo had not reappeared from his retreat the night Bongo observed him by his daughters window.  
  
"Dad where is Piccolo, I have not seen his for a few days?"  
  
Gohan speculated to the whereabouts of his sensei to his father, but Goku could not answer his son's plea for he knew not where the sensei was.  
  
Krillin voiced his reassurance "Don't worry Gohan he will turn up sooner or later, you know Piccolo he always does"  
  
Gohan smiled, it was truthful Piccolo always did turn up sooner or later.  
  
"That's right Son so don't worry"  
  
Goku placed his hand on Gohan's head rustling his now short hair.  
  
Vegeta leaned up against the trunk of a tree, he was planning his day of training he would first commence with his warm-up, a series of stretches pushups and sit-ups.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Aunt Isabelle, can we go to da pink trees?"  
  
Cyndel prayed for Isabelle to take them down to the river for a walk she loved to collect the cherry blossoms that had fallen to the ground and at this time of year they were abundant.  
  
"Oh. well alright but you must promise to stay out of the water, it will be to cold"  
  
Isabelle gave Cyndel a look that said  
  
' Don't think Ill let you off if you do it'.  
  
Cyndel in turn grasped her small green fingers intertwining them in Isabelle's pulling almost dragging her along toward the river.  
  
After a short walk they reached the river the cold shallow water in the stream hurtles over the half submerged stones causing eddies to form of either side, cherry blossoms littered the waters edge.  
  
Cyndel was prepared to dive into the water after the soft pail pink petals but remembered her promise to Isabelle to stay out of the water; disappointed she sunk down grouchily to the ground crossing her arms.  
  
"What's the matter Cyndel, why are you so grouchy?"  
  
Isabelle knelt down beside the young half human half Namekian.  
  
"They all in da water?"  
  
Cyndel pointed to the mess of cherry blossoms floating near the waters edge.  
  
"Ohh I see what you mean"  
  
Isabelle searched for a solution to her little companions disappointment looking skyward a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Wait here Cyndel"  
  
Isabelle leapt up from the ground, Cyndel watched with curiosity as Isabelle began climber up the trunk of one of the larger cherry blossom looking over her.  
  
Isabelle reached her destination confidently she scurried onto the thinner limbs.  
  
"Are you ready Cyndel"?  
  
The young girl on the ground nodded up to her aunt standing she now knew her plan.  
  
Isabelle clutched one of the main brunches with a swift shake causing countless pink blossoms to float down showering over Cyndel on the ground her laughter was a joy to Isabelle's ears, she climbed down the tree to assist in gathering them.  
  
Unknown to the pair they were being watched from a few trees away, the white cape draping behind his back his arms crossed across his chest he watched.  
  
*The activity is pointless yet it gives them so much joy*  
  
Piccolo watched attentively as the two girls gathered the blossoms into Isabelle's apron then a memory occurred to him.  
  
*************************************FLASHBACK****************************** ********  
  
"ISABELLE"  
  
Bongo looked up to find no trace of Isabelle on the backs of either side of the river, he had been so lost in thought she slipped away right under his nose.  
  
"Ran up and down both sides of the bank, he thought to search out her ki but he was not skilled enough and may go about it the wrong was.  
  
"What have I done, how could I have been such a fool" Bongo sank to the ground tears threatening the back of his eyes; he then heard a quire sound coming from above.  
  
Looking up there was Isabelle up in the tree; he was flabbergasted how did she manage to climb this tree.  
  
"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" Bongo yelled to the toddler above him, she recoiled slightly but smiled.  
  
Bongo floated up to the limb she had perched on; placing hands on hips he eyed Isabelle.  
  
"I will have to keep and eye on you, now this tree is to never be climbed again understood" Bongo leaned in closer to the little girl. She made no effort to argue Bongo slipped his arms around her waist and headed back to the house night had almost fallen.  
  
************************END FLASHBACK********************************************  
  
Piccolo came out of his flashback realizing he was sitting on the exact same branch as he was then watching the same person.  
  
He grumbled to himself for being so weak minded and think about such sentiments.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you all for reading please Review.. 


	25. Good yet foolish intensions

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews may god or Kami whichever you believe shine down upon you.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 25: Good yet foolish intention.  
  
  
  
The wind grew steadily colder in the coming days the winter months had begun snow had not yet appeared but it rained frequently sometimes drowning Poetries flowers to their demise.  
  
Poetry had insisted that none say out during the night it was just too risky with the blizzards that were usual around this time of year.  
  
Bongo agreed urging that Goku convince his fellow fighters to stay indoors at night, but it would take more than asking to persuade Piccolo to stay inside a house, he refused opting for the nearby mountains.  
  
Training had slowed down considerably leaving the fighters only 9 and a half months to prepare which seemed useless to them it just was not enough with the great force coming.  
  
Isabelle was conversing with Gohan on the rug in the living room about their past battles he mentioned Piccolo profusely as being very brave risking his life for Gohan on many occasions even sacrificing it on one such occasion  
  
Isabelle was intrigued by the young boys words, the cruel spirit Bongo had always warned her about in Piccolo seemed to evaporate into nothingness.  
  
Their attentions turned to the T.V being switched on Isabelle saw nothing of interest leaving toward the backdoor Gohan watched her leave then turned back to the T.V.  
  
"This is awful and right at the begging of the season"  
  
All eyes turned to Poetry as she stared at the T.V screen holder Cyndel in her arms.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Bongo saw the concern on his wife's face he knew for her to become so anxious meant it was serious.  
  
"The news said there will be a blizzard, the worst in 15 years our worst was 2 years ago and that lasted almost 4 days how bad could this one possible be?"  
  
All looked at each other their first concern was their training if it was as bad as Poetry had said then their progress would be slowed down even more.  
  
"Well there goes training for the next week or two"  
  
Krillin slumped back into the armchair no one agreed out load but inside they were.  
  
"I insist that all of you not leave the house until it is over however long it will take?"  
  
The seriousness in Poetries voice caught everyone's attention they all turned their attention to her agreeing all except Vegeta.  
  
"I am not about to waist my time sitting here instead of training"  
  
Vegeta stood up eyeing all in the room Goku stood up to confront the Saijin prince.  
  
"This is no time to think about that Vegeta how do you expect to survive in that" Goku finger pointed out past Vegeta to the window, Vegeta's eyes averted in the same direction a snort gasp escaped his lips at the sight.  
  
Rushing winds and a thick white cloud of snow blinded like a thick fog all view from the window, the blizzard had arrived and was waiting for no one.  
  
Without a word Vegeta walked to the darker shadows in the living room leaning up against the wall his head down in defeat.  
  
"I will make sure we all stay inside, we would not want to worry you any further Mam'"  
  
Goku made his promise clear to the concerned wife of Bongo she in turn was gratefully relieved.  
  
"Thank you Goku it takes a great weight off my heart to know everyone is safe inside away from that killer blizzard"  
  
Smiling Poetry excused herself from the room to put Cyndel to bed, the room fell sigh lent all wondering how they would pass the time being locked up inside a house for perhaps more than a week.  
  
"Your wife is a very nice lady Bongo sir" Bongos head turned to Gohan the compliment was to him as much as his wife, he smiled at the kind words of the boy.  
  
"Thank you young Gohan, she certainly is and I am sure she is grateful for your words" turns to Goku " Your son has a good heart Goku, you must be very proud "  
  
Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder feeling proud at the flattering remark his son made.  
  
"I certainly am"  
  
"BONGO she is gone"  
  
A piercing scream filled the upstairs room, all leapt to their feet fearing the worst, which was then justified.  
  
Poetry came running down the stairs tears threatening her eyes she ran into her husband's arms.  
  
"What the matter, what has happened?" Poetry held back the tears in her eyes to answer her anxious mate.  
  
"Isabelle she is gone"  
  
Without a work Bongo almost ran through the door only to be held back by Goku.  
  
"You can not go out there you would never survive we will go when the blizzard dies down"  
  
Bongo struggled against Goku's grasp.  
  
"She can not survive out there it will be to late by then"  
  
Gohan then realized where she had left his side after their conversation had ended she went outside.  
  
"I saw her leave dad it was just before Poetry told us about the weather report"  
  
Gohan's head dropped  
  
"I'm sorry I should had tried to stop her now it's my fault Isabelle might die out there"  
  
Goku's eyes averted to his sons.  
  
"No son its not, you could not have predicted this to happened"  
  
Goku grasped Gohan gently by the shoulders reassuring him, to his surprise Bongo also knelt down to Gohan's eye level.  
  
Gohan feared the namek would odium him for letting his sister go out into such weather alone.  
  
"Your father is right young one, do not worry I am sure she will be fine, Isabelle is a smart girl she will find shelter"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
*I am such an idiot, but I have to find him before it gets any worse*  
  
Isabelle clutched her wool-lined coat to her neck as the cold wet snow plummeted against her body she was to far to turn back now.  
  
Isabelle was hardly able to keep her eyes open the cold wind stinging her eyelids like hot needles threatening to blind her, breathing was not unbearable the cold icy breath hit her chest like a cold ki blast.  
  
"Ohh my god I can hardly breath I must find shelter"  
  
She searched on all hope in finding the warrior and shelter but the cold wind current was increasing and it was near invisibility now her long black eyelashes had icicles forming on them, her hair still in its long tapering plat also had long icicles forming along it.  
  
"PICCOLO?"  
  
With her last final breath of strength Isabelle called out into the blizzard only to be hit by another whip of snow filled wind knocking her to the ground, the hard snow felt like it had shattered all her insides pain swept through her body.  
  
Isabelle managed to raise to her feet from the sheer unwavering goal a few steps on her feet suddenly felt even colder and she heard a faint snapping she looked down through her frozen eyelashes.  
  
"Ohh noooo"  
  
To her horror beneath her feet was a frozen lake the ice cracking with speed from her weight before the chance to move her half frozen muscles came the ice broke pulling Isabelle beneath the freezing water.  
  
Isabelle struggled her skin burning from the intense unbearable cold; her strength was almost completely gone as she managed to break through the surface that was readily re-freezing over.  
  
"HELP"  
  
She knew no one would hear her the ice was eating away at her she managed to cling to the close icy bank at the surface, strength finally left her lips were now blue she was numb torso down she was now loosing focus finally the last sight was her eyelashes icing together.  
  
Then nothing but darkness.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Thanks for reading please review .. 


	26. Strength pulls one through

Instruments in tune (  
  
Author's Note: Things have become very intense did Isabelle survive the ice?  
  
Well to find out you will need to read on.  
  
Thank you for all the considerate reviews, you people are the ones who keep me going.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 26: Strength pulls one through  
  
  
  
The night was a painful sleepless one for the Z fighters, Bongo and his family the blizzard had not cleared it was all Bongo could do to keep sane from not going out to search for the girl he considered a sister.  
  
"I can not sit here doing nothing, she is out there for all we know dead."  
  
Bongo closed his eye dropping his head handing in remorse at the thought.  
  
He felt a warm hand on his wrist opening his eye Cyndel his little daughter stared up at him with all the innocents a child could poses, Bongo smiled the same face as little Isabelle's that he loved so much.  
  
"Don't worry Cyndel we will find you aunt Isi, I promise"  
  
His hand lying on his daughters soft thick blond hair, she smiled sure of her fathers words ruffling her bangs antenna pocked through above her eyes.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Goku stood by a window each watching every flake fly past in a hope of the blizzard breaking, in the past couple of months they had grown closer to the family they had joined forces with.  
  
Even Vegeta did not voice his opinion he knew this was not the time or place.  
  
Poetry walked to Goku's side.  
  
"Do you think there is any hope that she made it"?  
  
Poetry was almost at the point of chocking her words, her best friend and the closest thing to a sister's life was in danger.  
  
Goku then had a thought occur, Piccolo he was out there he could have found Isabelle before it was to late meaning there was a chance she survived the blizzard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Her skin burnt like it was on fire as she climber out of the freezing water taking a breath through her cobalt colored lips she quivered from the sting in her muscles.  
  
She felt herself slipping almost being pulled back into the icy lake scrambling with her last ounce of strength to prevent the water from consuming her each inch further into the watery grave her body became limp and lifeless.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Isabelle opened her how defrosted eyelids fear filled tears streaming down her face to the colds stone floor beneath her, beads of sweat forming all around her face her heard sending palpitations through her chest.  
  
Her berthing subsided from erratic to normal as she turned her eyes in all directions, she was alive, the beads on her face reflected a yellow light, able to turn her head that was pounding with pain found herself a few feet from a fire arranged neatly in the middle of the floor.  
  
*I am alive, but how I was sure I died in the water*  
  
Isabelle's head felt like it had been crushed in a vice just breathing made her wince, her body felt different looking down she found herself covered by a familiar looking blanket but catching her attention even more is that was all that was covering her.  
  
*Oh god, where are my clothes? *  
  
Isabelle fearing for whom could be in the cave with her tightened the dark blue blanket against her body. Lifting to a sitting position only caused her to fall back to the ground in pain.  
  
"Oww, my head hurts so much"  
  
Her hands massaging her templates and forehead  
  
"Stop talking and the pain will also stop"  
  
The familiar raspy yet strong voice reached through to Isabelle's ears she managed to turn to look back at the fire her eyes now able to focus spotted her rescuer in the glow behind the flames.  
  
At first Isabelle felt embarrassed for the state in which she was in at present, she looked to the ground her modesty made her blush profusely unable to utter a word.  
  
Piccolo noticed the blush cross the girls face, he huffed closing his eyes and returning to his meditative state.  
  
*He must have found me, but how it was impossible to see in that blizzard? *  
  
Isabelle clutched the blanket tighter to her naked body the cold air from the cave entrance making itself present on her goose bump covered skin.  
  
"You are a foolish girl, what made you come out in these elements"  
  
Isabelle was to cold to even notice the question she had been asked by her namek savior, her body convulsing from the cold and the speed her teeth were chattering was enough to chip them.  
  
Piccolo noticed this with a sigh he rose to his feet walking over to her, she noticed him out of the corner of her eye recoiling instinctively as he reached her.  
  
He ignored her attempts lifting her a few inches above the ground moving her to the very back of the cave close to the fire.  
  
Isabelle stopped recoiling when Piccolo resumed his position close to the fire she now noticed her soaked clothing draped over the cave floor next to her she eyed them.  
  
"If I did not remove those you would have froze to your death."  
  
Without cracking an eyelid he answered the question she was pondering in her mind.  
  
Isabelle nodded in agreement he was right but she was still in a state of shame from the idea of Piccolo stripping off her clothing without her knowledge.  
  
"Thank you.Piccolo for saving. my life"  
  
Isabelle said shyly her long plat draping over the exposed skin of her shoulder; she finally summed the courage to look up at him.  
  
Piccolo snorted a response, hoping those words would be her last for tonight he would have to wait at least until morning to see how possible it was to get her back to the house.  
  
"Piccolo.how did you find me?"  
  
The back of the cave had served in calming Isabelle's shivering, Piccolo did not move but responded in an irritated voice.  
  
"You called my name, I responded to it"  
  
Simple and flat he hoped that would be enough, he opened his eyelid to find a pitiful sight before him.  
  
Isabelle clutched the blanked to her skin sobbing sighlently she was afraid, what would happened everyone would be worried about her, she should not have left.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Piccolo growled softly to her so not to make her sobs any louder.  
  
"Everyone will be worried about me, you were right I was foolish to come out"  
  
Isabelle's sobs turned to whimpers and gradually tears finally broke through her eyelids, she wiped them gently from her cheeks trying not to sniffle.  
  
Piccolo watched her sob and felt uneasiness in his chest he could not stand to see the beads of tears sliding down her face; the sight filled him with sympathy.  
  
"Dry your tears, you need to be strong now"  
  
Piccolo scolded himself slightly but found it not be so unpleasant to see her look up at him with faith in his words.  
  
Isabelle looked at Piccolo; his words strangely filled her with hope and a slight jovial.  
  
"I will try"  
  
Isabelle whipped the remaining tears laying down to try to gain some sleep her head beating like a drum kit made things more difficult but with a little patience she felt her eyelids close over her pupils seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
Piccolo watched the young woman curl into a fetal position and drift into sleep feeling an atypical sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
*What's wrong with me, she is. just a girl a foolish girl"  
  
Piccolo did not remove his eyes for another moment observing the delicate form a few feet away he could not settle on what was more principal mediation or observation them meditation won the fight over.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A Little shorter this chapter, But please review.  
  
Love piccolosdragon 


	27. Room for Improvement

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, they are all very thoughtful.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 27: Room for Improvement.  
  
The morning glow was hardly visible through the sill raging Blizzard it had not stopped or even decreased in its raging of the countryside, the despair of not knowing weather a loved one is dead or alive.  
  
Bongo sat on the living room floor his back against the wall he had not slept the entire night, Poetry in his arms they were wrapped in a thick blanket she also did not sleep the entire night but her smooth breathing meant she finally found her slumber.  
  
Bongo looked down to his wife's mound of sandy blond hair against his chest, leaning down he kissed the strands gently to not wake her, she did not stir.  
  
Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta were still fast asleep around the living room snores could be herd from Krillin but only once every now and then.  
  
Goku stood by the window waking a few hours earlier he had hoped the blizzard would have cleared but his hopes were shadowed by the blinding white over the window.  
  
"I hope against all odds that she is alive"  
  
Bongo whispered into Goku's direction, Goku nodded his head in response his hopes were also on Piccolo Goku thought now would be the time to give some hope to the exhausted Bongo.  
  
"Don't lose hope, Piccolo is out there too he could have found her before it was to late"  
  
Bongo silently nodded his head the differences between him and Piccolo may never be solved but for the first time he hoped Goku was right about him.  
  
Goku smiled turning back to the window the white had become only whiter it was now impossible to know if it was day or night, he retreated back to the armchair where Gohan was asleep.  
  
And they waited still against all odds for the blizzard to die down to begin their search.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Isabelle stirred the cold air had now subsided the blanket covering her body was wrapped tightly around her so no heat would escape.  
  
She opened her eyes seeing nothing but darkness and the light flicker of the dying fire she wanted to know if Piccolo was still in the cave close by, she was afraid to be alone in the blizzard.  
  
Slowly lifting her head she looked around the cave looked deserted she could not see his anywhere, the cold was now again becoming apparent her clothes layer down beside her had dried.  
  
Slowly Isabelle lifted to her feet clutching the blanket still, she took one last glance around still nothing hurriedly she dropped the blanket to the ground grabbing up her clothing and dressing with haste.  
  
Once clothed Isabelle observed her surroundings, the cave was not large but a comfortable size the ceiling was high, the walls thick and rocky along with the ground.  
  
Slowly so as not to plunge over the unseen rocks Isabelle proceeded toward the entrance of the cave, before her was a blanket covering the entrance like the entrance of a tent it did its work in keeping out the cold air.  
  
*This place is amazing, I wonder how far I am from home*  
  
She thought about her rescuer where he could have gone in such a blizzard and why.  
  
Isabelle rubbed her arms from a sudden chill down her spine and underside of her arms, returning to the back of the cave she sat on the ground hoping Piccolo would soon return if at all.  
  
A scrunching sound suddenly echoed into the cave walls Isabelle tensed watching the entrance attentively, the blanked was then pushed out of the way by a large figure, and he carried something in his hands.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
Isabelle then had a sigh of relief she recognized the cape and turban he wore.  
  
"Yes?" His gruff voice responded with calmness much to her surprise, She crawled closer to the fire in an effort to see his face more clearly in the darkness.  
  
"I was just making sure it was you"  
  
Isabelle watched as Piccolo gingerly placed a variety of fruits to the ground from his hands.  
  
Before rising to his feet he took a quick yet slow glance at her large sincere eyes.  
  
"I would not expect anyone else in this weather"  
  
Isabelle sighed in agreement his back turned to her she raised her eyebrows to herself eyeing the fruit on the ground, her stomach made a gurgles sound she tried desperately to suppress it but only made it loader.  
  
"Looking at it won't do much.eat"  
  
Piccolo crossed his legs and began meditating after giving the girl a sideways glance as she reached for a green apple.  
  
"Thank you Piccolo"  
  
Having a huff as a response Isabelle gently yet hungrily bit into the apple, her mouth satisfied by its mix of sweet and sour juices.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before the blizzard dies down Piccolo?"  
  
Isabelle placed the now core of her apple on the cave floor reaching for another to satisfy her hunger.  
  
"A day, to a week"  
  
Isabelle almost chocked in the piece she was swallowing upon hearing his words she finished swallowing.  
  
"A WEEK, but how can we survive in here a whole week?"  
  
Isabelle's started to panic at the thought to survive an entire week only on fruit and water with no other comforts.  
  
Piccolo averted opening his eyes he was now realizing it would not be as simple as he had thought.  
  
"You can and you will"  
  
Piccolo then stood up from his meditative position pacing over to the almost distinguished fire sending a small blast it regained its former glory along with lightening the room.  
  
Isabelle was now able to clearly see the namek before her; this was the first clear view of his face she had seen, apart from their first encounter a few months earlier but even then it was to dark to see.  
  
*My, his eyes nicer than I thought*  
  
Isabelle watched as Piccolo built about the fire, his sharp features clearly defined by the fires glow she could still see the face of the young namek she knew almost a lifetime ago.  
  
Piccolo felt her eyes upon him his curiosity was beginning to overtake him he looked up into the russet gaze staring back at him he found himself looking around her face remembering almost every curve from her cheekbones to her earlobes.  
  
Isabelle turned away when he looked at her she was not expecting such a reaction, did he know she was look intently at him.  
  
*What is happening to me, what am I doing? *  
  
Isabelle rebuked to herself looking at the fire.  
  
Piccolo also turned away he felt a fool, what was happening he had never allowed himself to be engrossed by anyone, how was it possible that this girl had caught his attention so forcefully.  
  
"You are extremely unfit, any more out of shape and you would be dead"  
  
Piccolo placing a harsh statement in an effort to suppress the new yet uncomfortable sensation in his gut, pushing the thoughts aside  
  
Isabelle was slightly offended and did not take it lightly much to her own surprise.  
  
"What do you mean? I am fairly robust for my age"  
  
Piccolo snorted at Isabelle's statement he observed her thin yet shapely figure with haste, He snorted with a grin crossing his face.  
  
He was not about to let this girl waste their time by just sitting by and watch them train while she walks out into the snow knowing her safety would be guaranteed by them.  
  
"Yeah right, you robust!"  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms looming over the girl on the cold rock floor.  
  
"I would need to see that to believe it"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review.  
  
Love piccolosdragon 


	28. The freeze subsides

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's note:  
  
Thank you for the kind reviews, I may not update as often as I do in the next few weeks so please don't scold me.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 28: The freeze subsides.  
  
Piccolo loomed over Isabelle petite body sated at his feet watching her expression turned from one of confusion to realization at his statement.  
  
Isabelle's mouth dropped slightly at his words she blinked simultaneously opening her mouth to speak, for a moment or so she lost her voice.  
  
"Pa,pa, pardon me?"  
  
Isabelle watched wide-eyed hoping that Piccolos words were not serious but he was not one to speak unless it was factual.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
Piccolos face became emotionless waiting for her response, he noticed Isabelle's fingers begin to coil around the blanket by her feet unknowingly to herself she was nervous.  
  
Isabelle took a deep breath before delivering her answer her gaze landing upon his he watched her fixedly intimidating her words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Isabelle watched Piccolos stones expression, not changing she feared what could possible be looming behind his onyx eyes, but at the same time she had a sentiment that he would not hurt her.intentionally.  
  
Piccolo took a step closer causing Isabelle to tuck her legs closer to her body to avoid being stepped on.  
  
"Then I will help you remove this fear, you will learn to fear nothing.?"  
  
He felt sympathetic toward the form at his feet she was no fighter and never would be, but a little self-defense would not go astray.  
  
Isabelle did not know how to react 'Piccolo almost sounded concerned'  
  
"I shall train you to defend yourself and to fear nothing with the abilities I shall teach you"  
  
He turned around to begin walking back to the fire.  
  
Isabelle was not sure how to take this she wanted to discuss it with someone else first Bongo, Poetry even Goku before making a decision on Piccolo training her.  
  
"But I do not want to trouble you...Pic"  
  
Piccolo swung around swiftly cutting Isabelle's words like a knife.  
  
"You will address me as sensei"  
  
Isabelle was at a loss for words he had made the decision for her; she turned to the ground without uttering a word.  
  
Piccolo watched her for another moment he knew she was not for the idea of being trained by him.  
  
After a long pause and consideration Isabelle finally looked up to him, standing to her feet she uttered.  
  
"Yes.Sensei"  
  
Piccolo realized Isabelle's stubbornness in her tone of voice, he eyed her for a moment his eyes traveling up and down her body stopping at her eyes, they were still the same large almond shaped eyes he remembered.  
  
He then turned away finally walking back to his place by the fire sitting down.  
  
"We start as soon as the blizzard ends"  
  
Isabelle watched the large form settle down by the fire then she herself settled down and finished off the remaining fruit she had in front of her.  
  
He was so disciplined, it seemed nothing could deter him from any goal he set, hoping tomorrow would bring a better day she finished of the remaining fruit and settled down for a nap.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Three more days had passed and the blizzard subsided but not fully, without hesitation Bongo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin headed out into the snow- blanketed surroundings in search of Isabelle.  
  
Hardly an inch of green was present or any other color for that matter, Bongo gathered the fighters for a short briefing before heading out.  
  
"We shall take a different direction of the compass, I shall take North you may choose amongst yourselves what directions you will take"  
  
Goku decided to search the South on his own, Vegeta also on his own took the West, Gohan and Krillin worked together in the East.  
  
"Then it is agreed we shall search until she is found, may Kami grant us fortune in finding her alive"  
  
Bongo took a deep breath  
  
"Or dead"  
  
Before taking off Goku was the last to speak  
  
"Gook luck everyone" He blasted from the earth toward the chilly sky  
  
"Yeah good luck everyone"  
  
Came an answer from Gohan and Krillin whom took off into the east  
  
"Whatever it is worth"  
  
Snickered Vegeta who also started his vigilant for Isabelle in the west.  
  
From the porch of the house Poetry watched the fighters take each owns direction her hopes were high for her friends safe return, Cyndel clutching her mothers hand also watched the fighters leave she was to young to understand what they were feeling.  
  
She tugged her mother's hand making Poetry look into the black eyes of her small daughter.  
  
"They come back soon mommy?"  
  
Poetry smiled from her daughter's gift of being naive at such a time.  
  
"Very soon darling, don't you worry"  
  
Cyndel grinned happy that the fighters she had grown accustomed to will be returning soon she would wait for them the entire time.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Isabelle tightened the elastic band around the base of her plat, she was preparing for their first training session her hart was beating her observations of the sparring between the fighters a month ago made her realize she was in for a hard session.  
  
Piccolo was outside standing with his arms crossed over his chest his breath could be seen on the air frosting as it left his lips, he waited for his new student to finish preparing.  
  
"Hurry up Girl, or I will come in there & drag you out"  
  
Within seconds Isabelle ran out of the cave pushing the custom made blanket door out of her path.  
  
She stopped behind Piccolo tightening her coat around her neck, Piccolo turned to meet her face to face.  
  
"I want you to know that I am not a sympathetic teacher, if I think you have not earned your sleep I will make you earn it, the same with food, water & air"  
  
Isabelle was now frightened, she had asked Piccolo earlier if they could go back to the house first to tell everyone she was safe and unhurt, he had then told her how far they were from the house getting there would take an entire day by air.  
  
The risk was too great in this weather they would wait for the weather to settle fully.  
  
"I understand, I will do the best to my ability"  
  
Waiting Isabelle watched as Piccolo turned and paced a dozen steps in the distance then he turned to look her.  
  
"Show me what you've got?"  
  
Isabelle raised her eyebrow; she did not understand the proposal.  
  
"I don't understand Piccolo"  
  
Without warning Piccolo changed toward Isabelle, her eyes widened she lifted her arms up to shield her face. A sudden deep throbbing ache in her side before landing flat on her back in the snow.  
  
Isabelle yelped from the pain in both her side and her back, she looked up to see her face inches away from Piccolos, she was fearful he would hurt her more.  
  
"I do not like to repeat myself, address me as sensei and only sensei "  
  
Piccolo lifted his body off Isabelle's walking back to his position a dozen or so feet away, leaving Isabelle lying in the snow.  
  
*I had better remember that, I might not survive it next time*  
  
Slowly she reached her feet brushing the snow from her coat and body, looking up she saw her regimented sensei was waiting.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for reading please review. 


	29. Request for forgiveness

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, keep up the fight for more fic's about Piccolo, we need them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 29: Request for forgiveness  
  
  
  
Vegeta was speeding the along the morning sky mumbling to himself.  
  
"This is pointless, we should be taking advantage of the break in the blizzard to train, but nooo we have to look for that stupid girl"  
  
Vegeta continued his search still talking to himself as he flew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Elsewhere others were also searching for the young Isabelle in the snow covered wilderness beneath them.  
  
"Hey Krillin how long have we been looking?" Gohan asked turning to Krillin by his side, Krillin looked toward the sun and then his watch.  
  
"Abouuuut.3 hours Gohan"  
  
Gohan nodded then dropped his head worrying he still blamed himself for her being lost.  
  
Krillin noticed this.  
  
"Hey Gohan don't worry we will find her and if not us, Vegeta your dad or Bongo will for sure"  
  
A small smile covered his gloomy face and they also kept their search going a cross the East over the ridges and ranges.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Goku's hopes were high he had faith that Piccolo had found her and she was safe, He wondered if they had tried to return to the house to let everyone know that they were safe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Bongo on the other hand was hard on his searching the ground like a hawk for any sign of the girl he had came to love as a sister over the many years.  
  
Bongo stopped in mid air on the ground he spotted something stand out against the snow only faintly but it was there, he flew down at break neck speed reaching the object he picked it up in his hand for closer examination.  
  
*This is part of Isi's coat she, was here*  
  
Bongo closed his fingers around the torn piece of brown cloth in his hand, he looked around for any other signs, footprints were not possible they would have been covered by the blizzard.  
  
He was now air born once again searching on now with the notion that he may be close.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Isabelle's legs were about to give way, she had tried time and time again to dodge Piccolos methods but without success, her face pale from the cold was starting to become saw to touch.  
  
Isabelle was on her hands and knees in the snow struggling to rise up she felt another hard impact this time in her back holding her against the cold wet snow.  
  
"You can do better than this"  
  
Piccolo jammed his boot into Isabelle's spine holding her face down in the snow, He could feel her trying to get up but held her down with ease.  
  
Isabelle lifted her face out of the snow her body even more frozen was hardly able to move, she could not endure the roughhouse training any longer in the cold.  
  
"Please sensei I can't its to cold for me to move"  
  
Isabelle's arms gave way she fell back against the snow not making another effort to rise again, after a moment the sharp pressure in her back subsided.  
  
Piccolo lifted his boot off the girls spine watching for a moment he did not take into account that being human and a female human meant she was in no way as resistant to the elements as the fighters were, she would need shorter sessions witch he was not enthusiastic of.  
  
"You may rest now, we will train again tomorrow"  
  
Swinging his cape around Piccolo stated back to the cave, as he walked he stopped realizing something was not right.  
  
Turning he found Isabelle had not moved from her place in the snow he walked up to her leaning down by her size, he tapped her in the arm but there was no response.  
  
*Unconscious *  
  
Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
She would not make it back to the cave on her own even if she were conscious with the condition she was in.  
  
Unwillingly Piccolo slipped his massive arms under Isabelle lifting her into his arms, he was amazed at her lightness he walked back to the cave, once there he used his shoulder to brush through the blanket door he walked to the back of the cave.  
  
"Don't get used to this"  
  
He mumbled to himself then looked into Isabelle's face she was still unconscious her head resting heavily against his shoulder muscle, he gingerly placed her down on the blanket he had provided her with.  
  
Once down he was about to walk away but he stopped in consideration he wanted to look at her just one last time.  
  
He turned to look at her face she was pale from the cold her lips still the same color much more normal than when he found her in the icy water, he noticed a few strands of loose her had settled on her face.  
  
He tried to fight off the urge to move the stands from her face back into place, but in the end his urge took over slowly he brushed his finger across Isabelle's delicate skin coiling the loose stands off her face.  
  
He removed his finger from her face watching for another moment as the color began to return to her soft skin, fearing she would awaken to find him there he regained his position on the cave floor by the fire.  
  
*What did I just do, why do I feel so bizarre? *  
  
Piccolo thought for a long while about the strange emotion in his gut one that he had never felt, annoyed him to have this feeling and why only around her and one else.  
  
Finally turning away from the form in the back of the cave Piccolo went back to his meditation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Several hours later Isabelle began to stir her body felt cold and saw the combination made it all the more worse, opening her eyes Isabelle whimpered at the pain the worst being her side and back.  
  
Lifting to a sitting position she rubbed the areas in an effort to ease the pain, curious she lifted her clothing to see an enormous violet bruise spread across her site around to some of her back.  
  
"Damm, that will take a while to heal"  
  
Isabelle murmured in an effort not to disturb her meditating sensei across the fire from her, but he was all too aware of her stirring from her sleep.  
  
"They will heal swiftly, it will be no excuse to stop your training"  
  
Isabelle was startled away from tending her wounds at Piccolos voice; he was still meditating with his eyes clenched shut his hands in his lap.  
  
"I know sensei, I apologies for not doing better"  
  
Isabelle knew the important of her knowing to protect herself, she was always trying to make her former teacher Bongo proud but he was convinced she would not amount into a fighter. Now Isabelle felt she was also letting Piccolo down even though he was a much stricter teacher.  
  
"Save your apologies for someone else, you can not expect to become a fighter overnight it takes time, which we need to take advantage of"  
  
Isabelle listened to his words as she watched his still meditating form by the fire, she still felt he had odium for her but hoped it had faded over time.  
  
Her stomach grumble from the hunger in her gut, she again tried to suppress it but her body needed its nourishment and cried out even loader for it.  
  
Piccolo opened one eye glancing at her, without a word he rose up and walked out of the cave using hardly any effort flicked the blanked door out of his path.  
  
Isabelle watched him leave his impressive physique sending faint pleasant palpitations through her chest cavity, without thinking she wished that he did not despise her and they could even become comrades. perhaps friends in the near future.  
  
*I cannot believe I just felt that way, I sound like a love-deprived teenager*  
  
Regaining herself she waited for his return she again observed her bruised side amazed at the strength one must posses to deliver such a blow.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading please review this chapter if you have read it I would really appreciates it. 


	30. Safe and Sound

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note: Wow I made it to chapter 30, now this fic will go on for a little while yet so brace your selves.  
  
If you have stuck by me up until now I hope you will continue with the many more chapters to come.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 30: Safe and sound  
  
  
  
"My lord we are now 9 months away from earth we are making excellent progress"  
  
The small crooked pilot of the ship giggled to the lord Tempo.  
  
"I shall be the judge of that"  
  
Raising his hand he sent a long unchanging bean into the pilots head killing him instantly.  
  
All others on the bridge froze fearing they would be next.  
  
"Anyone else whom wishes to tell me our current progress?"  
  
Tempo eyed each of his goons on the ship none uttering a word out of fear.  
  
"Well then get on with it"  
  
Two officers stepped forward taking the pilots controls over.  
  
Temp stood from his throne in the middle of the bridge, he paced slowly over to a large ellipse window out into the endless universe before him.  
  
"Hmhmhmh, Goku soon we shall meet then you shall die"  
  
Tempo glared out the window evilly admiring the view.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Piccolo was out in the valley close by to the cave collecting a variety of fruits and even a few small mammals; he knew his student could not survive on fruit alone.  
  
Whilst he plucked an apple from its branch a ki reading shot through him, dropping all the food in his grasp he turned to the sky, this ki was not a threat but would not be welcome.  
  
Wasting no more time he flew into the heavens directly at the power source his teeth clenched, firsts coiled he could see his target.  
  
Piccolo stopped directly in front of the form before him they stared each other down nether attempted to take the first initiative.for the moment.  
  
"Piccolo, I did not expect to find you out here"  
  
Bongo crossed his arms over his chest eyeing his elder brother with suspicion.  
  
"Well you have now what do you want?"  
  
In the same manner Piccolo also crossed his arms over his defined chest, the brothers were similar in facial appearance but their physiques were as different as their characters.  
  
Piccolo was taller and broader in the shoulders and generally larger in size, Bongo also broad but not as tall as the elder namek.  
  
"No matter, you can leave now"  
  
Piccolo prepared to use force if Bongo refused to move; in turn Bongo did not flinch he was not about to let Piccolo order him around.  
  
"I am not here to deal with you, Isabelle is lost we are in search of her"  
  
Piccolo's hands tightened a little at hearing Isabelle's name, for a strange reason he did not want Bongo to know he had found her.  
  
"Who are we?"  
  
Piccolo inquired his gaze piercing.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta, Krillin Gohan & I"  
  
Bongo returned the icy glance he had a feeling Piccolo knew more than he was letting on.  
  
They eyed each other for a moment then Piccolo spoke.  
  
"Hmph, don't waist your time, she is out of harms way"  
  
Bongos eye widened he walked closer to Piccolo piercing his eyes deeply he was going to find her and take her back home.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Piccolo turned to leave uttering.  
  
"That is none of your concern, you have training to worry about"  
  
Bongo was furious he flew ahead of Piccolo stopping directly in front of him causing Piccolo to come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Oh yes it is my concern, If you harmed her I will."  
  
Piccolo cut Bongos sentence.  
  
"You will what?"  
  
Piccolo snapped to him they eyed each other Bongos good eye twitched in rage but he knew he could never beat his elder brother if it came to blows.  
  
"Let me see her now!"  
  
Bongo calmly yet firmly demanded, Piccolo reflected the demands from his brother and came to quick decision.  
  
"When she is ready you may see her understood"  
  
Bongo was not about to give up.  
  
"Why can I not see her now, are you holding her captive?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"No you fool I have become her trainer, when she has leaned all that I will teach her she can return to her home"  
  
Bongo listened, he was against the idea and was not going to let the formed demon king and murderer of so many stay alone with Isabelle for whom knows how long.  
  
"I am no going to allow this, she is no fighter I am taking her home NOW SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS"  
  
Bongo yelled his teeth grinding along with his knuckles he felt like he was going to explode.  
  
"IS THAT A CHALLANGE"  
  
Piccolo took on a defensive stance clenching his fists and squatting into a stance.  
  
"YES"  
  
Bongo was about to charge Piccolo his power excelling, a larger more powerful Ki shot through both their senses they froze in mid air looking to the sky.  
  
*Goku? *  
  
Piccolo knew the kind hearted Saijin was seconds away he must have sensed the tension between them growing.  
  
Both nameks finally spotted the kind hearted Saijin speeding toward them, Piccolo was correct Goku had sensed both their power increase and hoped he was not too late.  
  
Goku reached the two brothers he was relived he had arrived in time.  
  
"Phew, glad I got here before you two decided to slice and dice each other!, how have you been Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo huffed then faced Goku.  
  
Goku saw the stoned expression on both nameks faces, in return he smiled sheepishly scratching his temple.  
  
Bongo floated toward Goku.  
  
"Goku you must help Piccolo refuses to release Isabelle"  
  
Goku widened his eyes' Piccolo taking someone hostage' It was not in his nature there must have been another reason.  
  
"Piccolo? What's the deal is this true "  
  
Piccolo crossed his massive arms over his chest.  
  
"No..I am training the girl to defend herself, my training requires she be out here in the wilderness to learn to defend herself"  
  
Goku sighed a relief.  
  
"Ohhhh is that all Piccolo well that sounds OK.  
  
Bongo's mouth dropped his jaw on the brink of dislocating.  
  
"GOKU, She can not endure these training condition and not with someone like Piccolo"  
  
Bongo pointed firmly at an irritated Piccolo.  
  
Goku tried to calm the alarmed Bongo.  
  
"Hey chill Bongo, Piccolo is a real good teacher, don't worry nothing will happened to Isabelle she will be fine"  
  
Bongo looked into Goku's eyes he could see the Saijin was being truthful, and seemed to have full trust and faith in Piccolos ability.  
  
Tilting his head Bongo considered the proposal, he looked directly at Piccolo.  
  
"I will agree to this based on Goku's testimonial, but if any harm come to her I will be the first you del with"  
  
Smirking the cold Piccolo chuckled lightly before turning to the skies leaving Goku and Bongo where they stood.  
  
Goku saw the anger in Bongos face; he placed his hand on the nameks shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Piccolo would never let any harm come to her, he knows how much she means to you"  
  
Bongo heard Goku's word that made him worry yet again. He turned to Goku pausing for a moment then spoke.  
  
"That's what worries me"  
  
The two fighters flew back toward the house together hoping the other fighters had returned by now so that the news of Isabelle's safety could be delivered to everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading please review for me I love all your reviews.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon but you knew that.. 


	31. Practice makes perfect

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I will make my chapters a little longer from now on after this chapter they seemed a little short before.what do you think?????  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 31: Practice makes perfect  
  
  
  
Isabelle sat on the cold ground of the cave the blue blanket beneath her she waited for the return of her sensei; it had been over an hour she wondered if everything was all right.  
  
A shadow caused Isabelle to gasp out of a trance but then she relaxed seeing her sensei enter with all the food supplies to last her for the next week or so.  
  
"Where did you find all of that sensei"?  
  
Isabelle tried to be chirp but it has no effect on the mood Piccolo dropped the food by her walking to the entrance of the cave where he stood the slight breeze lifting his cape.  
  
"Your guardian was has given me permission to train you until you can defend yourself without assistance you will stay here for a while to come"  
  
Isabelle stopped neatening the fruits and small mammals to look up at him.  
  
*Guardian?..Bongo?"  
  
Isabelle rose to her feet swiftly walking toward the entrance past Piccolo.  
  
"Bongo was here? I need to speak to him"  
  
Before she could make it through the entrance she was grabbed around the wrist by Piccolo.  
  
"You will stay here you are now obligated to train, there will be time to speak to him after your training is complete, you will have to wait"  
  
Isabelle tried to resist by pulling away but it was no use he had a firm grip on her.  
  
"Please just for a moment, I do not know how long it will be before I see him again"  
  
Piccolo watched as the petite girl struggled to release herself from his grasp.  
  
"It will be at least six months before you will see anyone besides me, so you will have to get used to it"  
  
At the words Isabelle exploded into a frenzy but still unable to pull her wrist free she screeched.  
  
"SIX MONTH?"  
  
Piccolo winced his ears ringing at the load shrill from Isabelle; he pulled her closer gripping her arm firmer.  
  
"DONT DO THAT AGAIN"  
  
The load roar from Piccolo caused Isabelle to fall to her knees her wrist still in her sensei's clasp.  
  
Piccolos relaxed his snarl; his ears stopped their ringing  
  
Releasing her wrist Piccolo took a step back inside the cave before speaking.  
  
"You will learn to fight for everyone's sake and you will obey me or suffer the consequences.understood?"  
  
Isabelle had a scrawl on her face she was very unhappy about not being able to see Bong0 and having to train but nodded knowing how much a punishment from her sensei for disobeying him would cause.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The sky began to grow dark the night finally came Piccolo stood outside the cave thoughts racing through his mind strangely to himself the most propionate was. regret.  
  
*She is so fragile, perhaps I was to severe on her she is after all still a child*  
  
Piccolo stood pondering these thought when he came to his senses realizing what he was feeling was almost heeding for this girl.  
  
*I will not allow myself to be distracted by such trivial feelings*  
  
Piccolo re-entered the cave seeing Isabelle asleep the blanket half covering her body, she was shivering from the cold her exposed skin covered in goose bumps.  
  
Even with all the clothing to cover her humans were so much more sensitive to the elements than he was the cold did not affect him so much.  
  
Silently he strode to her side with his hand delicately pulling the blanket over her exposed body not removing his hand for what seemed like minutes from where he stopped pulling the blanket over her body then just as sighlently walked back to the fire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Isabelle was rudely awakened out of her sleep by landing hard on the floor; she looked up from the floor to see Piccolo holding the blanket she had wrapped herself in above her.  
  
"Rise and Shine, you have 5 minutes get moving"  
  
Dropping the blanket Piccolo left for the outside where he waited in the snow covered surroundings.  
  
Isabelle sighed in frustration when he was out of sight she was frightfully tired and still had pain in her side and back.  
  
Re-plating her hair tightly Isabelle stood neatening her long sleeved jumper and pants, she walked out to find Piccolo waiting.  
  
"What will I learn first"?  
  
Isabelle enquired with her usual shyness her arms crossed and shoulders slumped forward.  
  
"You will learn to use your ki, you must learn this before you learn anything physical mentally you must be prepared"  
  
Was Piccolos response he now turned to face her seeing the taken back expression on her face he lifted an eyebrow himself.  
  
Isabelle looked curiously at her sensei then at her hands, was it possible?  
  
"Ki? But I do not have any ki"  
  
Piccolo snorted, he knew Bongo had trained Isabelle for a short time but in that time he had forgotten to teach her the basis for everything.  
  
"Of course you do every living thing does at different levels, humans are low but most animals are even lower, Saijins have much higher ki that's why they are such powerful fighters"  
  
Isabelle nodded understanding but at the same time so as not to anger Piccolo any more.  
  
A few hours had passed Piccolo had managed to explain the procedure and teach Isabelle how to recognize her ki, though very small she was able to locate it much to his surprise.  
  
"Now concentrate bring it up recognize it, learn to identify it, and above all trust it your ki will be your partner in the hardest battle"  
  
Isabelle listened trying her hardest to obey his words but it was not easy, after 7 hours of many fruitless attempt and outbursts of frustration Isabelle managed to raise her ki to 250 from a mere 90.  
  
"That's enough you did well, you ki has raised to a high level for you"  
  
Isabelle relaxed taking a deep breath relieved it was over for the day, but she soon learned this was only the beginning.  
  
"Where do you think you are going"?  
  
Freezing Isabelle turned from her walk back to ward the cave to face the namek.  
  
"You said we were done"  
  
Isabelle was sincere in her words that struck a cord with Piccolo he would remind her that a day of training would leave her with only the energy to breath at the end.  
  
"Hah, that was only the beginning now we begin the physical side of the scale"  
  
Isabelle dove to the ground narrowly missing a ki blast from Piccolo, standing before she had a chance to run attacked from behind again being his in the back and sides.  
  
Isabelle fought back delivering a few weak but effective jabs herself but she was barely fats enough to hold her own against Piccolo, dodging was for the most part the only thing she could do.  
  
Piccolo urged her to fight back but she just could not find the push for it, managing to block a few time she impressed even herself.  
  
Three hours later it was over by Isabelle collapsing from exhaustion, her arms bruised as well as a severally split lip and black eye.  
  
"You did well kid, we will take a break for the day and pick up tomorrow so get some sleep and regain all your strength, you will need it"  
  
Again Piccolo slipped his arms under Isabelle cradling her this time she buried her face in the crock of hi firm neck falling asleep there.  
  
As Piccolo scooped her up she felt an unfamiliar comfort at being close o him though he had beaten her, insulted her she felt safe he was around.  
  
Isabelle's deep fatigue, her eyes began to close without realizing her face lay right in the crook of Piccolos neck, his smooth skin a haven against hers that was stinging with pain and throbbing to the touch.  
  
Piccolo could feel her warm breath on his neck as he reached her blanket gently lying the girl down on her side she was fast asleep.  
  
After settling down in his place Piccolo watched as Isabelle slept deeply impressed with her efforts, he could still feel the strange tingling sensation of her breath on his neck.  
  
He brought his hand up to his neck feeling the area where her head had rested he tried to ignore it but could not shake the futile yearning in his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Please review and thank you all for reading.  
  
If the chapter size here is good let me know I could make them longer if you like. 


	32. Trivial or not they are there

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's note:  
  
Do you like long chapter well this one is and if you do then I will make tem this long all the time from now on.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Chapter 32: Trivial or not they are there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Bongo I can not believe you allowed this, he is not trustworthy he could hurt Isabelle or even worst how could you"  
  
Poetry thrilled at the news of Isabelle's safety but frantic at why she had not yet returned.  
  
Bongo grabbed Poetry by the wrists in an effort to calm her.  
  
"Please dear, Goku has assured me that no harm will come to her you know I could never leave her there if I was not sure"  
  
Calming for a moment to glance at Goku Poetry felt a little relieved but still wanted her friend here rather than there.  
  
"How long will she be there, It feels like forever since I last saw her?"  
  
Bongo released his wife's wrists, she new the time would be long between visits.  
  
"I can not say for sure but it could be six months or more, but no harm will come to her I promise you"  
  
Bongo watched Poetries expression drop tears about to whel up in her eyes, she buried her face in Bongos massive chest her tears falling freely onto his gi, the gi's material absorbed the teats like a sponge.  
  
Breaking away from her husband she whipped the tears from her eyes and attempted to whipped them from Bongo's gi.  
  
"Alright but if anything happens to her, please understand I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it"  
  
Tears still in her eyes she looked to Bongo, he understood the words and would be sure that his wife's trust would be the first priority, nothing would happen to Isabelle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Goku joined Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta outside deciding it were best for him to leave the couple to themselves to talk through he resent events.  
  
Gohan spotted his father jumping up he ran to him.  
  
"Dad, so Isabelle is O.K?"  
  
Goku rustled his son's hair reassuringly.  
  
"Yes she is Gohan, piccolo found her just in time"  
  
Gohan's smile increased he had blind faith that his sensei and was ecstatic and the notion of his deed.  
  
"I knew Mr. Piccolo would find her, he would not let anything happened to anyone"  
  
Goku smiled and was in agreeing with his son, Piccolo was never known to let anything happened to someone in need.  
  
Krillin stepped forward with something to state.  
  
"Are you sure about this Goku, I mean Piccolo might be a good trainer and everything but lets not forget Isabelle is well."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow he was oblivious to what Krillin was implying, so did Gohan.  
  
Krillin hung his head before clarifying what he meant.  
  
"Isabelle is a girl, Piccolo has never trained a girl before"  
  
Krillin held his hands out hoping he got through to the two Saijins.  
  
"Ohhh don't worry Krillin, Piccolo will go easier on her im sure he won't use her as a punching bag"  
  
Goku was positive that Piccolo would realize Isabelle's abilities and not push her to hard.  
  
A new voice interrupted the conversation.  
  
"You are so naive Kakarot, what baldy meant is that the evergreen will have other intensions on his mind besides training"  
  
Goku again lifted an eyebrow again at Vegeta, ignorant of the Saijin prince's implications the thought didn't get through to him the rest of the afternoon.  
  
The others sighed knowing it would be a long wait.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A week later training at the cave was running along but not to the students liking.  
  
Blood crammed Isabelle's throat as she hit the trunk of a black pine, the impact caused nearly a ton of snow to plummet down on her from its branches.  
  
Breaking through the icy blanket she spat out the blood inhabiting her oral cavity coming toward her was the cause she struggled out of the snow and took on her defensive stance.  
  
"Come on girl, you can do better this is pathetic"  
  
Piccolo lunged toward her again knocking hr to the ground at the same time landing right on top of her they were now face to face.  
  
Gritting her teeth from the weight Isabelle struggled to move but when she did she felt it the pain in her ribs it was very distinct; some of her ribs were broken.  
  
"STOP please my, my, my RIBS"  
  
Piccolo lifted himself off the girl beneath him examining her ribcage, 3 of her ribs were indeed broken, and this would slow their progress considerable. But he was also concerned; in this weather it could attract other illnesses as well.  
  
"This will take a while to heal, but once it does we will continue this hard training you need to improve your endurance"  
  
Isabelle gritted her teeth again when Piccolo gently lifted her to her feet, assisting her to walk back to the cave.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
Isabelle managed to utter trough her gritting teeth.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Piccolo looked toward the approaching cave.  
  
"Why am I so fragile and damage so easily, it's not fair on everyone else I am useless"  
  
Piccolo averted his eyes to Isabelle next to him as he supported her walking, he was a little surprised at her words but did not like the feeling he had seeing he in despair.  
  
"You come first before everyone else, do not put yourself down you can achieve anything you set your mind to"  
  
Isabelle looked into her sensei's coal black eyes they reflected some concern and compassion, she could not stop watching them they were beautiful to her.  
  
Piccolo felt the familiar sensation he had for the past month or so.  
  
*Her eyes are so. enthralling *  
  
Feeling uncomfortable at the fixed stare.  
  
Piccolo abruptly turned away at his own words he could not look at her any longer fearing he would lose himself in her eyes.  
  
Isabelle at the same moment turned away, she felt enthralled at her sensei's concern and the gaze he had fixed upon her.  
  
*I should not be thinking about these things, he is my teacher and that is all*  
  
Reaching the cave they managed to settle down in their places it was mid afternoon the sun was now an orangey glow shinning across a pink lit sky.  
  
Isabelle's wounds were dressed as she settled down trying to find a comfortable position to sleep finally finding it she drifted off into an early slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Winter had finally come to an end the snow was melting into nothingness; the suns rays grew stronger encouraging the spurting of shoots and shrubs of all kinds.  
  
The Black Pine trees had regained their splendor spreading their needles out as if trying to reach out to one another; also the cherry blossoms were beginning to sprout their pink silk smelling splendors.  
  
Isabelle ribs had healed well and she had even developed some muscle tissue to compliment her curvaceous body still not able to fly she was hoping to learn soon, she felt better than she had in years but in the past week or two her relationship with her sensei had become a little tense.  
  
Piccolo had become harder of Isabelle, making her train harder and faster than she ever had, he felt strange inside him he had worked hard to suppress this bizarre feeling in his mind, his way of doing that was to push her away.  
  
Isabelle was becoming very agitated at his treatment toward her, vowing to get away even though they had another month or so to train, besides she missed her family so, so, much especially her young niece.  
  
But the real reason she felt so hurt was that she had become very close to her sensei than she should have, developed feeling that never existed in her mind for him desires that had never surfaced until now.  
  
*I can not remove the images, his face, his body, his eyes I think I am in love with him this is ludicrous he could never ever care for me, he never has so why should he now*  
  
Isabelle mused to herself whilst she took a short walk from the cave to the lake where she had almost died during the blizzard only a season earlier.  
  
*I don't think I can stay here any longer, I miss everyone so much and Sensei is becoming harder to deal with*  
  
Piccolo had followed his student to the lake he watched as she moved her fingers through the defrosted current; she seemed to be thinking almost sad.  
  
*What is wrong with her, why do I even care, why have I cared so much about how she feels lately*?  
  
Piccolo could not shake the warm feelings that had plagued his cold mind in the past few months about this girl, she had taken a hold upon him that even surpassed the love and care he had for Gohan.  
  
He watched her absorbedly strange feelings within him, he questioned what does her skin feel like, her hair.her lips.  
  
*What is this feeling, is this the love that Gohan spoke of, that Goku and chichi share? *  
  
Piccolo kicked himself for thinking of these human emotions he flew away sighlently to gain control over his mind that seemed to be controlling him and arousing his heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Cyndel had grown from a child of four to one of eight in only a season, her height was now equal to Gohan's and they had become good company to one another in the lonely and hard times to come.  
  
It was early in the morning the darkness still covered the skies dawn would come in the next few hours.  
  
Bongo was worried about the future would his family be safe from this treat, had he put them in more danger than was necessary from agreeing to help?  
  
"I am worried that I have endangered out safety"  
  
Bongo mused to his wife laying beside him beneath the covers of their bed intertwined in each others arms her hard resting on his chest, she glanced up at her husbands worried face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bongo tightened his hold around Poetries waist looking down into her azure eyes.  
  
"We could have avoided this whole business, if I had declined to help them"  
  
Poetry smiled stroking her husband's massive arms feeling every ripple of his firm muscle watching intensively into his eyed having his full attention.  
  
"You know that you could not have done that"  
  
Bongo agreed he was too sincere and kind to have declined the world safety was at stake, he had to do whatever was possible to help.  
  
Finally at piece with the thought their embrace tightened, as they found each other's souls once again for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading please review.  
  
Was this chapter tooo long or OK????? 


	33. Denial & Welfare in Jeopardy

Instruments in Tune  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
I said I was going to make the chapters longer (I, Lied, I, Lied) no I just need this one to be shorter for the next one.  
  
This story will continue for a few more chapters to come, action will be in the works as well so don't despair.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 33: Denial & Welfare in Jeopardy  
  
Three days after Isabelle revisited the lake that nearly took her life she had finally had enough of Piccolos treatment, it had become worse as time passed he would push her harder put her down for faults in training.  
  
Piccolo would not allow her to roam during the night for the sole reason of safety from the night animals, It was now night fall Isabelle had told Piccolo she intended to go take a drink of fresh water, he allowed her to do so but she deceived him she was attempting to return home under cover of darkness.  
  
*I must get back Bongo I can be at peace there here I am only going to fall into misery*  
  
Isabelle was hurt, earlier in the day she was speaking to Piccolo she remembered in detail what took place in the conversation.  
  
***********************************FLASHBACK******************************** ********  
  
Piccolo stood as he waited for Isabelle to finish washing her clothing in the river, her dirty blouse drenched she plunged it in the water yet again, finally removing the grains of dirt and dust she strained the blouse tightly removing the last ruminants of liquid from the fabric.  
  
"Sensei, may I ask you something?"  
  
Isabelle turned to look at Piccolo, with his back to her.  
  
Piccolo huffed as a 'yes what do you want' to her still keeping his back to her.  
  
"When you were away from all of us for the past ten year, did you even think of us.miss us?"  
  
Isabelle felt her question was a mistake when Piccolo did not immediately respond; perhaps he had not missed them at all.  
  
Piccolo heard the question he did not have any pleasure in answering he could not lie but at the same time could not bring himself to say what he felt.  
  
"I don't 'miss' anything, no matter how important they may seem to you I do not lose sleep over them"  
  
Isabelle watched another moment than hung her head in disappointment inside she sobbed dry tears; he did not miss them she had wished for his return every night in her prayers from the day he left until the day she found him again.  
  
Isabelle could not hold the feeling any longer for months she had yearned to hear a kind word from him but nothing came, now she could not hold back any longer  
  
"Well I..Missed you very much"  
  
Piccolo's every muscle jumped tensing beyond return, had he really heard the very words she uttered or only imagined them.  
  
Without turning to face her Piccolo darkened his mind blocking away every warm sensation in his heart he would not allow himself to care for her he could not admit he was afraid of these feelings even to himself.  
  
"Then you are a fool, I am the demon king I was born to hate, destroy, kill and still am capable of it no one misses me and I have made sure of that"  
  
Isabelle lifted her head she could not bear to hear those words but listened for her shock froze every muscle in her petite figure.  
  
Piccolo finally turned to face the girl, she sat of the now green of the new grass shoots, staring up at him tears were of the verge but not let visible in her striking eyes.  
  
"I am not as weak as my brother, you have wasted your time on a pointless hope waste your mind and energy on something worthwhile"  
  
Piccolo then had a sharp feeling in his chest; guilt he did not mean what he had said but his ego and self-pride had crushed the new passion he had developed for the simple, pure beauty before him.  
  
Isabelle could not hold her well of hurt and shame in her chest; she rose to her feet ready to run from his sight to not reveal her weak tears to him.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry sensei"  
  
Isabelle turned and walked away speedily carrying the clean blouse in the crook of her arm, once out of sight and the nameks famous hearing range she wept painful tears. Her hands over her eyes the tears crawled through the gaps in her fingers.  
  
**********************************END FLASHBACK***********************************  
  
Isabelle shook her hard she felt new tears had slipped out of her eyes across her already tear stained cheeks she sobbed sighlently to herself as she began the journey back home to her family.  
  
The image of his handsome face clouding her mind his sharp jaw, coal eyes, supple skin and enthralling physique consumed her thoughts bringing the tears in her eyes to spill over her eyelids.  
  
He did not care for her; he was to cold she was naïve, nit understanding why he did not yearn for her as she did for him as she walked on  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Piccolo stood upon a ridge watching the night sky his head a mess of question directed to himself.  
  
*What have I done?.I was a fool its true I did think of them, even you Isabelle*  
  
The first time he had uttered her name to himself, the hard namek realized had he fallen in love with her the feeling he saw but never understood between Goku and Chichi, Tien and Launch even Bulma and Vegeta, she had captured him like nothing ever had the soothing sound of her voice, the large almond eyes, her delicate skin and soft hair.  
  
Out of his pondering he sensed Isabelle's ki was going out of range this was strange, but the thought only triggered more thoughts about the girl he had come to.love ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Isabelle's walking had turned to jogging, she knew that Piccolo would soon sense her absents and seek her out; she speed was much greater because the snows had all but melted away the ground was firm.  
  
For a moment she stopped to regain her breath and rest her swollen ankles, a sound from her left caught her attention she turned to see nothing then the sound came again.  
  
"Hello.who is there?"  
  
She walked cautiously toward the shrubs watching for any movement, but none came.  
  
"Sensei.Piccolo.is that you?"  
  
The shrubs erupted from green into a frenzy of black and claws, Isabelle screamed at the sight of the sleek creature bursting out of its covering the panther leaped upon her its weight holding her firmly to the ground, Isabelle kicked her legs as fast and hard as possible landing a few in the creatures chest.  
  
Staring into its golden stare she lost all hope of living though this encounter  
  
The animal was hungry starved for whom knows how long through the recent winter, he would not allow this opportunity to escape it  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME"  
  
Isabelle continued to scream pain started to thrash though her legs from the constant kicking then a throbbing pain took over her legs and arms, the panther slashed at her limbs fed up with her worthless tapping on its chest.  
  
Isabelle could feel her blood spilling out of the slashes on her legs and arms, then the same pain came to rest on her abdomen, blood spilled through her clothing over her hands clutching her abdomen.  
  
Blood gurgled in her throat up into her nostrils and settling on the roof of her mouth and beneath her tongue, the panther stopped sensing less and less movement from his victim.  
  
Isabelle let out a few gagging coughs her blood splattering across the panther blocking its vision, rearing off the panther used its paws to wipe away the crimson layer clouding his vision.  
  
*This is the end, its over I will miss you Bongo, Poetry and Cyndel I love you all.you too Piccolo.*  
  
Unconsciousness took Isabelle's mind her last few images were of her family and Piccolo.  
  
And the last sound passing through her lobes was that of a screeching growl of pain sounding from the panthers lips then a dreadful thud upon the firm earth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Bongo was meditating outside in the new shots of grass, swiftly he stood his eyes flinging open, and he could feel it fading fadeing into nothingness.  
  
"ISABELLE, NOOO, ISABELLE"  
  
Bongo shot to the air without a seconds hesitation headed straight toward Piccolos cave, his mind a rage his head spinning of anger her life force was fading rapidly.  
  
Poetry ran outside in her night robe, hearing the deafening roars of her husband uttering Isabelle's name all she saw was Bongos form disappear into the distance.  
  
Along side her appeared Gohan and Goku equally concerned at the roars from Bongo all three realized something had happened to Isabelle  
  
"Please you have to do something, something horrible has happened"  
  
Poetry grasped the front of Goku's gi her breathing becoming erratic he knew he had to help.  
  
"Wait her Gohan you stay with her, I'm going to follow Bongo and see what's happened"  
  
Gohan nodded defiantly he would not fail anyone again.  
  
"Right dad"  
  
Goku took to the atmosphere after Bongo hopefully in time; Isabelle's life could be hanging in the balance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ohh I have a slight cliffhanger here, please review or I wont write as enthusiastically if I don't know people are reading this.and enjoying it 


	34. Failure and its consequences.

Instruments in Tune  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
The next chapter is an average length, but thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
A special thanks to Afrodite for all her support, you're the best.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 34: Failure and its consequences.  
  
* When you were away from all of us for the past ten-year, did you even think of us miss us? *  
  
*Well I...Missed you very much*.  
  
  
  
The thoughts flooded back to her.  
  
Isabelle felt her body to be as light as a feather; all feeling in her body was suspended numb without feeling.  
  
*It happened, I died I will miss everyone so much little Cyndel I will never see her become a young woman, Poetry after mamma left she became like a mother to me besides my best friend, & Bongo dear Bongo took care of my like we true blood related I wish him so much happiness that he lost for so many years*  
  
As Isabelle sent her farewell wishes to those she loved she felt the numbness in her body begin to deteriorate her arms, lags, stomach and face began to swirl in a mix of stings, burns and aches.  
  
Movement was not possible only her lungs and heart were operating now, but then she regained the blood flow in her eyelids, with all the strength that seemed to be fading by the second she forced them open all she saw was red..  
  
*Am I alive, yes I can hear something, but my mouth can't move ohh it hurts, it hurts*  
  
Isabelle motioned her eyes furiously blinking to remove the red sheet covering her vision, the red finally gave way to normal vision Isabelle darted her eyes around the area but then the pain came it was unbearable.  
  
"AHHHHHHH STOP, PLEASE STOP"  
  
Isabelle's entire body jerked up from the pressure on her midsection running from head to toe then hitting the ground pain surged yet again but she had no more strength to scream.  
  
"Calm down this will hurt, I'm sorry just try to relax"  
  
Piccolo firmly placed his hands on Isabelle's abdomen clotting the flowing blood, thankfully her organs were not damaged only the skin and some muscle tissue had been torn but she was still loosing too much blood  
  
*Kami please, let her live*  
  
Piccolo could not bare the pain he was placing down on Isabelle he watched as her face gasped for air the pain churning in her eyes from the attack of the big cat.  
  
The slashes across her arms and legs were now clear of the blood but dangerously open they needed to be covered but he had nothing.  
  
But he knew the only way to save her was to stop the blood flow from her abdomen and that meant inflicting pain was necessary, once the blood had stopped flowing from her abdomen he lifted his hands her scarlet substance coating covering the emerald.  
  
He was not fazed without waiting time Piccolo tore his cape in two with a sharp shot of his eye beams, swiftly but gentle not to re-ignite blood flow from the wounds wrapped the torn fabric around Isabelle's entire waist.  
  
"Try not to move you must stay calm"  
  
Piccolo was concerned beyond what he thought possible he looked into Isabelle's wide frightened eyes the pain still swirling in them, slowly she responded looking into his coal black eyes.  
  
She heard his voice it made her turn to face him she heard his deep voice and musky scent Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but the blood in her throat blocked the words from surfacing through her lips.  
  
"Pic..co.lo"  
  
Piccolo placed his hand upon her sensitive lips still watching her golden brown eyes he was full of apprehension.  
  
"Shhh, try not to talk, save your energy"  
  
Isabelle shut her eyes understanding his every word, he knew what he was doing, she tried to relax as Piccolo tightened the fabric bandage formerly him cape around her waist.  
  
Piccolo stopped and thought for a moment her condition was serious he could not take any risks by moving her around he had no idea whether she had internal bleeding.  
  
*I can't rink moving her if she has internal injuries she could bleed to death*  
  
He uttered under his breath so not to alarm the girl covered in blood and cuts on the ground beside him.  
  
*I have to get her medical attention and soon, Kami I can't I wont let her die*  
  
Piccolo moved closer to Isabelle she tightened her eyelids together trying to control the surging pain through every nerve in her body.  
  
Piccolo placed his hand on Isabelle's paling cheek gingerly turning her face to his the pain in her face made his insides burn like fire.  
  
"Isabelle, look at me"  
  
Isabelle turned opening her eyes breathing erratically as she looked into his eyes she had never seen such concern, did he really care so much for her care weather she lives or dies.  
  
"I need to find some help for you, try not move. understand I wont let you down"  
  
Isabelle attempted a weak smile to reassure Piccolo that she trusted him and would wait for his return.  
  
Piccolos thumb stoked Isabelle's soft structure seeing the trust she had for him and stood to look for help. At that moment two more ki's made themselves known in the distance one approaching at break neck speed the other seemed o be trailing it help had come.  
  
Piccolo leapt to the air to meet on with the approaching ki's the first face he saw was the one he had promised that no harm would come to Isabelle, that the training would help to defend her life not let it slip away.  
  
Piccolo stopped in mid air, only a foot away Bongo stopped head to head he stared Piccolo down his façade was engraved in fury.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
Bongo's first were so tightly gripped together his nails punctures his palms, purple blood slid down his hands, as swiftly as his temperature was rising.  
  
"She was attacked by a large cat her injuries are severe we must get her immediate attention now"  
  
Piccolo turned to fly down beside Isabelle but was caught fiercely around what remained of his cape by Bongo.  
  
"I will get her the attention she needs, you were supposed to care about her you failed, I never want you near her again"  
  
Piccolo stared into his brother's eye about to protest but Bongo brushed past him without a second to spare heading down o the now unconscious Isabelle.  
  
Bongo reached her leaning down he took hold of her hand it was becoming cold.  
  
"Isi, Isabelle?.please can you hear me"  
  
A low moan from Isabelle's blood stained lips was all it took Bongo cradled Isabelle in his arms lifting off he began ascending back to where Piccolo still hovered in the same place as before.  
  
Piccolo watched his brother approach with the woman he had become so protective of in his arms.  
  
"You are to stay away from her, do not attempt to see her again"  
  
Bongo began to leave, Piccolo felt his heart shatter at the notion he could not bear the thought of never being close to her again, to se her awaken in the mornings, to carry her to her bed after a hard days training, to hear her voice.but he dared not intervene Bongo was right, he was supposed to protect her he had failed her.  
  
Goku arrived on the scene Bongo flew past him not uttering a word, Goku saw the lifeless form in his arms he was speechless, turning he saw the sorry sight of Piccolo he flew to his friend.  
  
"Piccolo what happened?"  
  
Piccolo could not face Goku the guilt in his heart was too much for him to bare even his understanding comrade was no comfort to him.  
  
"I failed I was obliged to protect her"  
  
Goku heard the words but could not believe they came from Piccolo had he felt guild, the former demon king was full of regret he floated closer to Piccolo placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Piccolo, it was not your fault you saved her yet again and if she died."  
  
Piccolo swung around slapping Goku's hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"She didn't and she wont now.. better she be with those she loves that love her in return"  
  
Piccolo turned away his heart felt slashed in a thousand ways he did not want to hurt her again he had hurt her emotionally and allowed her to almost die, he would not let it happened again but still felt he had betrayed himself by saying what he did to the kind hearted Saijin.  
  
Goku saw the pain, could it be true did he care for Isabelle in that way had these past months alone together stirred something unseen in the hard nameks heart something he didn't even know existed.  
  
"Piccolo wait"  
  
Goku tried to reach out to the aching namek but he left sighlently out into the distance, Goku knew he needed time to think and would come when he was ready but wished he could so more for his friends pain  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thank you for reading, and please review to tell me how I did. 


	35. Good Intention & Betrayal

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the rad reviews; things are getting warmer, HEHEHE  
  
But Love takes time, its not love unless it can last through anything and everything.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 35: Good Intention & Betrayal  
  
Upon the lookout Mr.Popo was weeding his tulip border when he heard the guardian walk over to speak to him.  
  
"Kami, is something wrong?"  
  
The guardian looked to the skies and shook his head, he could still feel the presents drawing nearer and nearer they would arrive all to soon.  
  
"The strange evil is near Mr.Popo, I can feel it but it will be a while yet before they arrive, I hope that our brave fighters are making progress"  
  
Mr.Popo sighed he could not predict the torments effecting the elderly guardian and only hoped he was right about Tempo not being to close.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Goku was on his way back to the house Isabelle's condition was serious he wanted to see how she was doing not for his own sake but for Piccolos.  
  
*I hope she is alright, I have never seen Piccolo in so much anguish*  
  
Goku thought on, in the distance the house finally came into view he could feel the wind begin to pick up, increasing his ki helped his to keep his current speed finally reaching the out stretched sea of grass behind the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Poetries eyes widened her hands cupping her face as the seen before her took shape; in her husbands arms lay her best friend. Or what was left of her.  
  
"Oh my god, Bongo what happened a she looks like a wild animal attacked her"  
  
Bongo did not say a word as he lay the still unconscious Isabelle on the kitchen table clearing away all the crockery; the sounds of the cracking dishes had no effect on his sensitive hearing as they shattered on the ground.  
  
Poetry ran into the bathroom opening all cupboards in search of their medical kit.  
  
The sound awoke Vegeta as he lay stretched out on the pull out couch in the living room, he groggily got to his feet whipping the sleep from his eyes and face, what he saw woke him faster than any sobering remedy ever could.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Vegeta stepped up to the table he observed Isabelle's damages arms and legs and the massive abrasion on her abdomen, the claw shaped slashes were a clear sigh that this was the work of some sort of beast.  
  
"He failed to protect her that's what?"  
  
Bongo finally spoke his rage still rising from the events that had taken place leaving Isabelle in such a horrific state.  
  
In a swift move Bongo removed the torn piece of cape Piccolo had used to stop the bleeding from Isabelle's abdomen, he threw it forcefully across the room uttering a growl as it his the wall then came to rest on the floor boards.  
  
Poetry returned to the room with some medical supplies, all they may need to save her life now lay in their one medical kit.  
  
Bongo set to work in cleaning the would disinfect then gingerly stitching up the wound each penetration on the needle made another hundred blood vessels burst in Bongos agitated body.  
  
Vegeta watched the work being performed before him, he turned away even he could not bare to see such an innocent defenseless human in such a state.  
  
Poetry sobbed uncontrollable, her eyes red and swollen she was unable to watch the procedure before her, a sound made her turn to the door.  
  
Goku had arrived he walked in also observing the work being commenced to the side stood Vegeta and Poetry also watching intently, he had told she would be safe he was wrong but inside Goku knew Piccolo was not to blame.  
  
Bongo finished stitching and dressing the massive wound still sigh lent her cradled Isabelle into his arms taking her into her room upstairs.  
  
Goku watched as the namek carried the young woman to her room he sighed feeling partly responsible for the pain Bongo was going through a gently yet shaky hand came to rest on his forearm.  
  
"Please.tell me what happened"  
  
Poetry stood with her bloodshot eyes staring up at him, would she except that Piccolo was not to blame.  
  
"She was attacked by a large cat she would not have made it but.Piccolo saved her in time"  
  
Poetry nodded slowly at his words she did not have bitterness against Piccolo but she also knew Isabelle was under his protection and been warned that he could not be trusted.  
  
Goku waited for a response from the despaired woman beside him yet none came, did she believe him about Piccolo or would she take her husbands conclusion as her own.  
  
Whatever it would be Goku would try to convince them of the good intentions Piccolo had toward the young woman. Both turned when bongo emerged from the upstairs area when reached the bottom of the stairs he paused for a moment then walked directly to Goku.  
  
"If you think I hold you partly responsible you are mistaken"  
  
Goku was shocked but listened on it was his advice that led to the decision for Isabelle to train with Piccolo.  
  
"You only had good intentions toward Isabelle, But I can never allow Piccolo to interact with my family again his unreliability and tendency to betray has not faded as I predicted it hadn't"  
  
Goku Nodded but he needed to put the truth forward Piccolo blamed himself for what happened, his friend's emotions were also a priority to him.  
  
"You know it wasn't Piccolos fault this was an awful accident, I could have happened to anyone"  
  
Goku pleaded for Bongo to reconsider the blameworthiness he had placed on his estranged brother, but the nameks mind was made up.  
  
"Then who is responsible, he was suppose to protect her, instead I find her like this, of course I blame him"  
  
Vegeta decided he would be of better use if he listened from the other room he made his exit unnoticed by anyone finding his place back on the foldout couch.  
  
After a few more choice words Goku and Bongo settled the matter.  
  
"I will tell Piccolo of your wish for him to avoid Isabelle"  
  
Goku did not have the heart to tell Bongo of the feeling he suspected had grown between the pair; he would not stand for it if they were true. But he was certain it was too evident there were feelings besides friendship in the training relationship.  
  
All settled into their rooms Goku went into Krillin and Gohan's room, Poetry and Bongo they stayed in the kitchen speaking about Isabelle's condition and how they were to handle her recovery, she would need rest that they would indefinitely supply to her. Into the night they conversed Bongo was unable to keep awake any longer Poetry led him to their room where she lay his exhausted body and mind to rest on their bed she joined him not long after but sleep did not find her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Isabelle's eyes flickered open slowly her eyes settled to the light because it was total and utter darkness, the pain had subsided substantially but the discomfort was there and so were the memories.  
  
The heat in the room was unbearable; even though winter had recently ended the house was well heated throughout the year.  
  
Taking in a deep breath made her cough pain wincing through her chest, settling she looked around the room realizing she was once again in her room her house.  
  
*I'm home, I am home thank the lord but.. Piccolo? *  
  
Isabelle remembered the events the last thing she saw was Piccolo in her mind then herself where she lay in her room, trying to move she found it impossible she would tear herself apart once again slumping back into the pillow she relaxed her straining muscles her eyes were giving way.  
  
*Piccolo, where are you, did you bring me home? I am sorry I tried to leave.. Where are you*  
  
Isabelle was startled out of her slumber state by her window creaking open, turning her head a large dark form entered her window placing its feet sighlenlty on the floorboards, Isabelle squinted her eyes attempting to identify the stranger then one of her senses sensed his familiar musky scent.  
  
"Piccolo is that you?"  
  
A Large hand came to rest on her swollen cheek Isabelle smiled still enable to see his face in the dark but knew it was him, he had come as she hoped he would.  
  
"Yeah kid its me how you feelin'"  
  
Piccolo stroked the soft flash against his palm, to his relief Isabelle was conscious and pleased to see him he was afraid she would be unwilling to have him near her after what happened.  
  
Isabelle whispered through her swollen lips as she looked up at only seeing the outline of Piccolos face and jaw from the skylight above them.  
  
"Mmmm, I am so tired "  
  
Again Piccolo stroked her face in the dark he smirking at her words, he would not have done this if she could have seen his face his ego would still hold him back.  
  
"Sleep, just sleep"  
  
Before he finished Isabelle was already sound asleep her face falling heavily into his palm, delicately he settled her back onto the pillow watching her face as she took each breath to be sure she was stable, if another were to have known his presents they would attack first ask questions later.  
  
He crept sighlently out the way he came walking instead of flight to suppress his ki fully and avoid being seen.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you all for reading pleases review 


	36. Swirls of sapphire & fantasizing

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you for all the kind review its so nice that everyone takes the time to write it lets me know that people want to read my story and that they want to read more.  
  
The more reviews I receive seem to just regenerate me and I write much more.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 36: Swirls of sapphire & fantasizing.  
  
Piccolo hit the ground with a light thud from jumping out of Isabelle's window, before taking another step he surveyed the area to see if he was not alone.  
  
Not seeing any movement he power walked out into the tall prairie grass, the stalks grappling onto his ankles but they didn't slow him down his mind was a whirlpool of mixed emotions, some yearning some of relief.  
  
*Why did I come, its just going to make things harder*  
  
The feeling that had colonized in Piccolos being were not stable one part of him wanted to be closer to Isabelle but for no particular reason, wanted to be there when she next awoke but he had nothing to say to her, but one thing was clear he may never speak to her again after tonight.  
  
The other half recognized the opportunity in the situation by keeping a distance, as Bongo would want it he may be able to rid himself of these sentiments he felt.  
  
*Why do humans have such emotion why do they exist at all, they have no purpose but if that is so then why do they come*  
  
Pondering to himself in the dark as he paced away he failed to notice the individual watching him from the back porch, the whole time from entering Isabelle's window to leaving it Poetry was outside watching, sleep was not possible so she opted for some air to clear her disturbed senses.  
  
At first sight of Piccolo approaching Isabelle's window she was about to sound the alarm but opted to watch and see what possible reason he had to come.  
  
*Why would Piccolo come here, unless.no that is just unfeasible.not Piccolo*  
  
Poetries was expressionless she did not though what to think.  
  
Poetry worked her way back into the house with caution not to awaken the sleeping company making her way upstairs to Isabelle's room, slowly pushing the door open she poked her head inside just enough to see.  
  
Isabelle was fast asleep peacefully her swollen cheek bedded down on the lace covered pillowcase, her bandaged hands resting upon her lace blanket.  
  
Turning Poetry noticed the large rectangular window was open the gently breeze flickering the base of the curtains that were put in a day earlier, Gingerly closing the window Poetry took a quick glance wondering still why Piccolo would risk her coming to see his student after Bongo's warning.  
  
*That must be the why, he was her teacher.yes that must have been the reason*  
  
Poetry left the room now she was able to feel the grogginess rising in her head she could now perhaps sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A week had passed The Z fighters were sparring in the prairie, the grass seemed to great a challenge being so long the skills of the fighters would greatly benefit from the constant dragging of their feet. Goku was sparring with Gohan, blocking his young sons jabs and punches, dodging the side kick directed at his face he swung his arm directly hitting Gohan across his upper back, Were it not for them being close to the ground Gohan would have sustained much shoddier injuries, only sustaining a few bruises and scrapes the sparring partners stopped to watch the others.  
  
Vegeta was facing off with Krillin, Vegeta was merciless in his tactics taking every opportunity and making it count on the feeble Krillin compared to his own ability.  
  
All stopped their action to turn at the sound of the back door opening, each fighter waiting to se what would emerge, after a moments waiting Krillin, Gohan and Goku's faces beamed with warm smiles.  
  
Vegeta watched but outward emotion was not an option for him but assured himself that the other fighters were feeling as he was inside.  
  
Emerging from the back door were Bongo and in tow a now recovering Isabelle, standing close as to support her weight one hand he held hers and his other supported her back lifting her slightly off the ground, slowly he led her down the steps letting her be one step ahead.  
  
"Well look who is up"  
  
Goku smiled to the young woman still bearing bandages around her fragile abdomen and light bandaging around her arms and legs, Isabelle tilted her head to Goku from watching her steps as she walked.  
  
She smiled enthusiastically happy to finally be out in the sunshine the rays bearing down on her pain skin.  
  
Krillin took a step forward relieving Bongo of Isabelle, Krillin slowly brought her toward one of the trees to sit by.  
  
"Yeah kid you could run a marathon by tomorrow the way you're going"  
  
Reaching the large tree at the edge of the prairie followed closely by the rest of the fighters and Bongo Krillin assisted Isabelle in sitting against the trunk of the black pine.  
  
"Thank you very much Krillin, It feels so lovely to finally be outside"  
  
Krillin also sitting on the grass smiled at Isabelle's sentiment as she looked toward the sky and its magnificent like it was her first time seeing the rich blue and contrasting white clouds.  
  
Bongo stepped forward leaning down on his right knee beside Isabelle.  
  
"Do not stay out to long I will leave you here for a while then come and fetch you .alright?"  
  
Isabelle was happy that Bongo allowed her to spend the remainder of the afternoon in the sunshine with some company and a little surprised.  
  
"So its alright if I stay?"  
  
Bongo blinked at Isabelle's words he could tell she was surprised he was usually stricter.  
  
"I said you could, so I meant it enjoy this time you deserve it"  
  
Before leaving Bongo patted Isabelle's soft textured hair upon her skull, She smiled giddily as he left.  
  
When he was out of sight the fighters returned their attentions to Isabelle eager with a question.  
  
"So Isabelle what was training with Piccolo Like?"  
  
Krillin inquired from the almost 6 months spent away but she had not changed only improved physically this was evident at the ability for her to be out of bed from such a savage attack.  
  
"Well, it was hard work and I must say I do not like sparring"  
  
Krillin giggled, standing to join Goku whom had hounded him to come and be his sparring partner after Gohan had had enough.  
  
Gohan took a seat next to Isabelle on the grass, his face also eager with a question or two.  
  
"Tell me what was the hardest part of your training Isabelle?"  
  
Isabelle was about to respond when the thought began to expand in her mind, what was the hardest part of the training? Ki blasts, slashes being used as a disposable punching bag.or was it the emotional anguish.  
  
Isabelle was so lost in her anguish she did not see Gohan's hand waving inches from her face.  
  
"Heeeellloooo?..Isabelle..anybody hooommmee?"  
  
Blinking Isabelle smiled knowing Gohan would receive a false answer to his question he could not understand and most of all he could not know, She looks to the young boy by her side still smiling up at her.  
  
"The hardest part of the training was sleeping on the floor"  
  
Gohan burst into a fit of laughter trailed by Isabelle who clutched her abdomen from the pain of her laughter.  
  
At the sight of this Gohan stopped his laughter to seeing her topple over hands over her bandages  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Isabelle placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder nodding reassuringly, Gohan relaxed leaning against the trunk of the tree as he watched His father and Krillin sparring forgetting all about the conversation with Isabelle.  
  
Seeing the young Saijin turn his attention away from her Isabelle looked to the sky again, the cerulean and cherry swirling of clouds filled her with tranquility but that tranquility then faded into concern.  
  
*Why isn't Piccolo here, I wonder when he is going to come back*  
  
Isabelle was still unaware of the exile Piccolo had from even coming in an eyes view of her via Bongo, she sat back against the trunk fantasies crept into her mind seeing Piccolo as he sparred with the air, perfecting his ki and in meditation he seemed to serene perhaps more that she had ever seen him.  
  
Her fantasizing slipped into a much closer and warmer than mere sparring and meditation, Isabelle unconsciously closed her eyes as her imagination made waves of fiction in her mind the feel of his skin against hers he stroked her face, his rising chest as he carried her back to the cave, his scent when she leaned against his neck.  
  
Isabelle woke irritatingly from her daydream to a light shoving at her shoulder,  
  
"Wake up sleepy one, it's getting late"  
  
Lifting her arms Isabelle sighed.  
  
"OK"  
  
Bongo gently embraced her in his arms carrying Isabelle back toward the house, A stirring Inside her came suddenly as she was carried further and further from the prairie away from the sky she felt tears threatening to sting her vision, she wanted to be where he may be able to see her.  
  
Isabelle felt a realization the intents feelings, pain of being apart not being able to see his eyes, feel his skin, and smell his scent.. She was longing for his company his presents.. she was longing for Piccolo but afraid he would not long for hers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Thanks for reading please review...  
  
How am I doing please let be know if its getting confusing for anyone. This story still has a ways to go.  
  
I am into making stories long and detailed if it's too much detail let me know or if it's too little also let me know.. 


	37. False indict, new support

Instruments in Tune  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thank you for all your reviews I try to read everyone who reviews stories but there are soooo many but I will get there eventually.  
  
Well I have lost my voice. seriously I sound like a chipmunk when I speak, I had the flu for a couple of days but gradually my voice is returning to normal.  
  
(Just in case anyone cared *pouts*)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 37: False indict, new support  
  
  
  
Isabelle cradling in Bongo's arms decided to lighten the moment with some conversation, turning her attention away from the wide yard.  
  
"Bongo, When do you think I may start training again?"  
  
Bongo was feet away from the porch but stopped staring into Isabelle's eyes her question was sincere and innocent.  
  
"You will not be, your training days are over Isi"  
  
Isabelle's tilted eye eyebrows at Bongo, what could he mean she was nowhere near strong enough and still had plenty to learn.  
  
"But why Bongo, I still need to learn much more, Piccolo was a great teacher and I.. well"  
  
Isabelle knew the words she was so close to verbalizing could infuriate Bongo, she decided that avoiding the issue with him would be best he could never understand. On except it.  
  
"Well what Isis, I said no more training and that's my final word"  
  
Bongo hoped this argument would not turn into a pass time he wanted Isabelle nowhere near Piccolo.  
  
"But why? You can not lock me up from wanting to see Piccolo.."  
  
Isabelle cowered her gaze to the ground she had said too much it was now evident in Bongo eye.  
  
Bongo stared at Isabelle now he had great suspicions had Piccolo advanced upon the young Isabelle.  
  
Bongo sat down on the porch setting Isabelle down next to him, he was afraid to ask his next question but his father's intuition took over in his skepticism. But having a daughter himself he knew one day the day would come when this conversation would be necessary.  
  
"What did Piccolo do during the months of training, was there any time that he."  
  
Bongo chose his next words cautiously he knew Isabelle was not a child but even so she was a young woman and could take his suspicion as an accusation or great offense.  
  
Isabelle waited she saw the trouble in Bongos face he was contemplating his words it must be serious.  
  
"Did Piccolo ever touch you"?  
  
Bongo cold and flatly stated his suspicions his voice low and had a growl emanating from it he stared back observantly at Isabelle.  
  
Isabelle was confused for a moment then she realized what the namek before her was implying if you could stand she would have stormed off, Her eyes widened at Bongo she was deeply offended.  
  
"NO, how could you think something like that, he would never do that he has more honor than you give him credit"  
  
Bongo stared back blankly as Isabelle continued.  
  
"Just because you can not stand him does not mean I have to detest him as well, how could you say such a thing"  
  
Bongo now stood to his feet the tone in Isabelle's voice was very irritating to him, he would not have it.  
  
"I will imply what I think is necessary, you do not know him as I have he is capable of many things"  
  
Isabelle stared back shaking her had with an abrupt no she would not except Piccolo was capable of such things.  
  
"He has been told to stay away from you and I do not want you near him again understand me"  
  
With that Bongo walked back into the house slamming the door behind him.  
  
The tears that had earlier threatened to stink her vision were now flowing freely but not for the same reason, now she was miffed at her brother's words.  
  
*He would never do that, he could never I do not think he cares for me in the same way but he would never, never take advantage of me*  
  
Isabelle heard the door open and footsteps coming toward her, she thought Bongo had returned to scold her on so in turn she ignored the person behind her not turning to face them.  
  
"Save your tears woman, I heard everything"  
  
Isabelle swung around tears still stinging her eyes to find Vegeta standing before her his arms crossed over his chest his face stone yet compassionate to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, I thought you were .Bongo"  
  
Isabelle still had a shallow fear of the Saijin prince she recoiled ever so slightly when he took a seat beside her on the steps.  
  
"I have known that namek for awhile, he is irritating, proud, rigid & ugly but he is not and never will be a groper"  
  
Isabelle looked at the Saijin surprised by his words; she muffled her tears away slightly and managed a smile to him.  
  
"I am glad I know someone whom agrees with me and is not blinded to the truth"  
  
Vegeta looked into Isabelle's brown eyes full of hope and aspiration in her words, he had seen the look in her eyes before in someone he knows well.  
  
*Bulma, that woman had the same quake whenever we were together, this girl has feelings running very deep for that enormous weed*  
  
"Do not think I have softened on you, I still detest you and that grape vine" Isabelle nodded but knew better, Vegeta did have a heart beneath that solid spandex.  
  
"Of course prince, but thank you"  
  
Vegeta stood hastily shooting into the sky away from Isabelle knowing his attempts at intimidation only let her see through him.  
  
Isabelle wiped the remainder of tears from her skin smiling that she had found a supporter in the most unlikely form.  
  
Gently Isabelle rose to her feet supporting all the weight on a wooden column, she managed to walk through the door avoiding Bongos gaze.  
  
Reaching her room after what seemed an endless hike she lay upon her bed trying to forget what Bongo had said, envisioning Piccolo made this effortless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
A ship in the expanse of the universe set its course for earth its progress was running smoothly 3 months and they will arrive.  
  
"Lord Tempo, we are 3 months from earth"  
  
The evil lord opened his eyes from his relaxed state the giddiness did not show of his smooth white features, but it was welling up in his gut.  
  
"Good, be sure to prepare Clip and Slit, lock them in the training chamber until we arrive"  
  
The short stout officer bowed before tempos feet and horridly carried out his orders running to avoid being murdered for being lengthy.  
  
The dark lords white and pink features almost rippled from the anticipation.  
  
*Finally I shall fulfill my obligation Goku and you will pay for your misdemeanor*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Bongo sat on the couch deep in thought, he did not notice Poetry had sat down right beside him, only after she caressed his arms did he almost jump out of his skin.  
  
"Where were you just now?"  
  
Poetry inquired seeing the deep thought in her husbands face.  
  
"Don't think bitter of me, I suspected that Piccolo had advanced on Isabelle"  
  
Poetry gasped slightly at his words but remembered a few week earlier when Piccolo climber out of Isabelle's window without doing any harm but refrained herself from mentioning it.  
  
"I do not think bitterly of you, but I also do not agree with you"  
  
Bongo turned his eyes to his wife.  
  
"He could never do such a thing, he treats her respectfully, believe me do not let your fears consume your good judgment"  
  
Bongo smirked realizing his accusations were misjudges from his over protectiveness of his sister.  
  
Poetry stroked the back of Bongos neck gently.  
  
"She is old enough to know what to look out for she is not as naive as you perceive her to be"  
  
Bongo nodded but still wanted Isabelle to avoid Piccolo.  
  
Bongo slid his arms around Poetries thin waist resting his face against her collarbone, it turn Poetry caressed his baldhead that seemed to sooth his nerves. Bongo raised his head eye level with his wife looking deep into her sapphire eyes, their space between their lips faded passion yet gently the kiss lasted as long as their lungs could contain.  
  
Slowly separating bongo swept Poetry into his arms swiftly to her surprise, he carried her to the seclusion of their room closing the door not intending to emerge for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you all for reading please review I practically life off all your reviews. 


	38. The effects of the heat

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to those who took the time to review my voice is improving slowly but I am still unable to pronounce words clearly.  
  
Ohh well read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 38: The effects of the heat  
  
Piccolo was sparring with one of his clones not far off from the homestead, the past week had been hard yet easy at the same time he continued to train hard in an effort to block away other trivial things that just did not seem to want to sees.  
  
"What is it about her, why only her, I can't remove the images of her out on my MIND"  
  
Aloud Piccolo cursed to his clone that managed to dodge the fasted swing Piccolo delivered.  
  
"Forget her she is a useless, weak, pathetic, naive woman only to slow you down and make you soft"  
  
The clone snickered with an evil grin, usually these word would also receive a grin from Piccolo but this time a different feeling came he was angry at his clones words every syllable echoed in his mind like a shrill scream. 'Weak, pathetic, naive woman.'  
  
"NO, SHE, IS, NOT"  
  
Piccolo surprised his clone delivering a heart wrenching kick in the gut, belting over on impact the clone gagged falling to the ground clutching his gut wincing and gagging at the throbbing pain.  
  
Piccolo watched shocked at his own actions, the anger that had developed in him had generated a strength to defeat his own clone that knew him inside out, could predict his every move and thought.  
  
The clone lay on the ground still in pain when Piccolo landed beside him.  
  
The clone looked up at Piccolo grinning at his defeat.  
  
"You are becoming soft but it could be a way to improve your strength that was a good one"  
  
Piccolo said nothing as his clone found the strength to stand and slowly absorb back into him.  
  
*Its true, but I do not want to forget her, she is unforgettable but it will never go any farther than this*  
  
Almost saddened Piccolo closed his eyes in defeat knowing the time together with Isabelle had come to an end and if they survive this new evil will never see her again.  
  
Is only resort for the moment was to meditate to try and finally figure out the feelings he had and what he must do to remove them from his being many hours will be required but he knew it was the only way to regain himself to whom he was before.he would need to forget her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Two weeks had passed the Z fighters training over the past 10 months had played off; their strength and strategies had improved greatly each emphasizing their own skills. But not all were indulging in their success, Isabelle's wounds had healed remarkably she was now able to walk and restart her usual activities around the home Poetry was in need of much help around the home.  
  
Bongo and Isabelle were on speaking terms but neither ever uttered anything about Piccolo for separate reasons, Bongo did not want to relive the conversation of a few weeks earlier and Isabelle was afraid to enrage her brother.  
  
But Isabelle's heart was weeping invisible tears of sadness, she missed her sensei greatly she desired him to be close to her and for the past 3 weeks she had not seen him.  
  
*I miss his so much, I am wasting my heart he does not care for me, well not the way I wish he did I know he sees me as a child hat can't stay out of trouble*  
  
"Isabelle?"  
  
Poetry called Isabelle from the washing line where she was hanging up the clean wet garments, Isabelle swiftly answered her call  
  
"Could you be a dear and finish hanging these up for me, I need to go and help Cyndel with something"  
  
Isabelle nodded.  
  
"Sure, go on I'll finish here"  
  
"Thank you "  
  
Poetry left the yard going around the side of the house to reach the front yard.  
  
*I wonder what he is doing now, arrrrh I need to try and forget him not remember him*  
  
Isabelle pouted to herself, she knew that love was when you yearned for someone that you can not stand being away from always thinking about them she knew that when two people loved one another they would indulge in forbidden pleasures.  
  
In her beliefs, Isabelle would not indulge in such things unless under wedlock, Vella her mother gave her some knowledge of the bible and its commandments she remembers them vividly and vowed to stand by them.  
  
*I would not let myself go that far, I can be strong I want to be married before I give myself to someone*  
  
Finishing with the clothing Isabelle was now sweaty and lethargic the sun was high and strong  
  
The days had finally grown warm the sun dominated the heavens while the clouds retreated out of sight, the house was unbearable in the heat so all opted to be outside whilst there was any hint of daylight.  
  
"I am going to go swimming would anyone like to come?"  
  
The fighters abruptly shook their heads as they sat underneath the air conditioner in the lounge.  
  
"No thanks Isabelle, we don't even have the strength to move let alone swim"  
  
Came a muffled response from a Krillin leaning up against the wall and flat on the floor.  
  
The rest of the fighters except Vegeta nodded, sighing sluggishly as they leaned against the wall on the floor.  
  
"OK, well that is where I will be if anyone needs me"  
  
Isabelle smiled and left to pack the essentials.  
  
Isabelle was packing what she needed in her room, because of the heat she decided to bath along with a swim, packing her home made soap, towels and home made shampoo she packed them all into a sports bag swinging it over her shoulder she headed for the lake.  
  
But then rethought the idea, she would prefer a hot bath than a cold one so returned to her room unpacking the home made soap and shampoo. Keeping the first toil and adding another.  
  
"Hmm I would prefer a hot bath and a hairdryer than a cold dip and cold wet dripping hair" She said aloud to herself  
  
Changed into a one-piece swimsuit it had a vivid violet coloring with the back being bare, wearing some garments over it she then was on her way to the lake  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo was meditating above the only waterfall for a great distance the sound emanating a light pleasing tune in his ears he was lost in the sound and the sensation when he sensed something else breaking out of his meditation he pondered whether he should investigate if it would just make things worse.  
  
"Might as well I have nothing better to do"  
  
With that said and decided Piccolo flew into the direction to investigate his what his senses could not ignore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Isabel reached the lake taking a moment to absorb the beauty of the outstretching body of water that had almost taken her life only months earlier, dropping the beach bag beside her she reached in for a towel to place on the bank.  
  
The towel spread evenly over the bank Isabelle removed her over garments to reveal her shapely womanly body covered by the violet swimsuit.  
  
Isabelle tested the water with her slender fingers it was a haven compared to the heat felt from the sun, she gently walked in until the clear water came to rest at her waist.  
  
*Hmmm this is perfect, I wish the others could enjoy this too*  
  
Enjoying the cool not cold sensation against her skin the swimsuit keeping her body temperature even, she could stand the water.  
  
Isabelle reached for her braid that reached down to her waist and slowly began to unwind it from tip to root, with each twist releasing her thick soft hair, it was permed into waves from being in a constant braid.  
  
*Here goes*  
  
Dunking her head beneath the water, she stayed under for a few second remerging for air her hair no w clung tightly to her skin.  
  
The sound if light crunching caught Isabelle's ear from behind her on the bank, she turned and gasped at the sight.  
  
"Sensei what are you doing here, its been awhile since I have seen you" Before her stood Piccolo, the one she had been missing trying to forget he was now here after all this time.  
  
Piccolo had arrived shortly before Isabelle at the lake he watched as she removed her garments revealing the bathing suit beneath not leaving much to his imagination, Piccolos eyes widened at her shape, perfectly proportioned curves including the undeniable attractive appendages on her chest.  
  
He tried to remove his gaze from her but his eye betrayed him, they stared at her as she tested the water entering slowly it aroused a new sensation in Piccolo that he had never felt in his life desiring something he had never before.  
  
*What is happening to me, I feel so feverish, I cannot stop thinking about things that I have never thought of, she is my student.. *  
  
He watched on as Isabelle began to unwind her long braid revealing the glorious thickness of her wavy locks, he had a longing to reach out and feel the golden brown strands between his fingers slide then down the entire length.  
  
*What is she doing here, it could be dangerous?"  
  
Piccolo regained his senses striding sighlently barely able to remove his eyes as she submerged then resurfaced from the water; out from the covering of the trees he emerged stopping at the bank behind Isabelle he crossed his arms waiting for her to become aware of his presents.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you for reading Please Oh Please Review  
  
Piccolo is starting to take the hint of his subconscious but will his conscious let it surface or his sense get in the way? 


	39. More than a fleeting glance

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
A Little romance in this chapter but do not worry it is not R, but I suggest young ones not read it anyway. (Young meaning under the age of 15)  
  
Thank you to those kind people who reviewed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 39: More than a fleeting glance.  
  
Kami stood upon the lookout, being connected to Piccolo in body and mind he could not feel the same emotion as Piccolo but could sense if there was a great shift in them.  
  
*Something has been deferent in Piccolo for the past couple of weeks, he has had heightened emotion like I have never felt before*  
  
Kami stood walking over the edge of the lookout he leaned gingerly against his staff watching the sun as it floated high in the sky.  
  
"What is it my son, what could be the cause of this strong emotional change in you hopefully you have not taken a turn for the worse"  
  
Kami stated aloud to himself but only he was in range to hear it.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Isabelle looked into the eyes of the still standing Namek, his arms massive crossed over his immense upper body, he looked into her in a way she had never seen before.  
  
"What are you doing out her?"  
  
Piccolo stated to the woman before him he began tracing the outlines of her shape with his eyes, realizing his perverted ness he looked away acting as if he was bothered by her current appearance, it could not have been father from the truth.  
  
"Well it was hot at home, I decided to come for a swim the others were to tired to come"  
  
Piccolo backed away a couple of steps as Isabelle climbed out of the lake and onto the bank before him, her waterlogged heir clinging to her arms, back and sides.  
  
" After all you have been through I would think you had learned to avoid coming out alone"  
  
Isabelle's insides twisted a little at his words, he still managed to keep her at a hands distance even after all the time they had spent together, he was always cold but she wished to see some compassion from him.  
  
Piccolo saw the hurt in her eyes making their light fade only slightly, Piccolo cursed inwardly to himself realizing he had hurt the young woman's feelings he attempted to reverse the effects.  
  
"No matter, for now I will stay until you are ready to leave, to be sure you make it back"  
  
Piccolo sat on the sandy bank in a lotus position crossing his arms and tilting his head.  
  
Isabelle beamed with surprise and was grateful at the gesture.  
  
"Thank you Sensei, I will not be to long you see I just got here"  
  
Isabelle reentered the water and began swimming show laps around the area.  
  
*Yes, I know*  
  
Piccolo mused inwardly to himself as he watched the young woman glide just beneath the surface of the crystal clear water, his meditation was impossible with the emotions in his mind finally shutting his eyes he tried to regain contemplate his feelings.  
  
Piccolo jerked up of the ground from the sudden rush he felt over his emerald skin, cold and wet he looked to see Isabelle in a hysterics at his expense, he was soaked from head to toe his gi and cape sagging from the water.  
  
"Grraah, You will pay for that girl"  
  
Snarling Piccolo started removing his cape and turban throwing them aside, Isabelle stopped her fit of laughter at his expense and prepared to flee, instead she giggled.  
  
"But sensei it is only a little water it can not hurt you"  
  
Piccolo lunged out into the clear water headed straight for Isabelle yelling.  
  
"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT"  
  
Isabelle dodged Piccolos fists by ducking beneath the water; Piccolo flew clean over her missing landing in the water a few meters away.  
  
"Dammit, come here girl"  
  
Piccolo found his footing the water came to just under his chest as he searched for the disrespectful student, Again feeling a rush of cold against the skin on his back Piccolo turned to find Isabelle standing on one of the river rock she swiftly dived back beneath the water giving Piccolo no time to reach her.  
  
"Your asking for it kid"  
  
Finally, Piccolo noticed a movement beneath the water going past him he reached his hand in barely missing Isabelle but managed to feel she was there from his hand brushing past her lags.  
  
*I have you now*  
  
Piccolo waited for her to surface once gain she did but was ready for Piccolo splashing the water into his face but it had no effect.  
  
Isabelle was half laugh then realized Piccolo was once again coming straight toward her. Trying her best, she ran toward the bank only feet from ankle deep water she was swept to the ground from Piccolo grasping her ankles.  
  
Piccolo pulled Isabelle to the ground rotating her onto her back, flinging his body out of the water he landed softly but firmly on top of her.  
  
Both were exhausted from the effort water seeping off both their panting bodies, Then their eyes met realizing how close they were to each other.  
  
No words were spoken only blank stares were exchanged between them, their faces only inches apart, Piccolo felt his heart race his mouth longing to taste hers slowly tilted his head watching intently into Isabelle's eyes for any resistance.  
  
His lips coming to rest gently upon hers they felt like silk moist and smooth as he motioned his lips in rhythm with hers it was gently yet intents.  
  
The faint yet familiar scent of Cherry blossom emanated from her hair filling Piccolo with desire.  
  
Isabelle did not resist but was tense her body stiff from the encounter then a swelling of delight filled her being, she did not attempt to move afraid it would end it too soon that she would not remember this moment for the rest of her life his strong masculine scent sending shivers of delight through her.  
  
Piccolo gently moved his hands up coming to rest by Isabelle's temple his chest heaving for air but he also did not want this to end never in his wildest imagination had he thought such enchant could exist.  
  
Isabelle's body tensed even more when she saw Piccolos hands began to move, she was a little frightened about what would next come, she had no experience this was also her first kiss. Piccolo sensed her tensing he knew she was inexperienced and knew not of what to expect; he did not want to frighten her he began easing away gently.  
  
As suddenly as it began the kiss ended their lips slowly separating from one another staring blankly into each others eyes for whet seemed like forever, Piccolo stood up off Isabelle's Body he was beginning to feel the same sensation as he did when he was her remove her garments earlier, only stronger much stronger.  
  
Isabelle also scrambled gently to her feet straining the water out of her hair abruptly they avoided each other's eyes.  
  
"It is getting late.. you should leave for your home"  
  
"Yes you are right sensei, Goodnight"  
  
Each of them went their separate directions not uttering another word Isabelle dried her soaked body and dressed back up.  
  
Piccolo watched from a distance then himself left the vicinity he had to get away from her for he feared he would lose all control, being so close awoke a new urge inside him, the kiss was bliss it had triggered it his body needed something more.  
  
But did not want to take advantage of the woman he had come to love to not force her, yes he believed he was falling in love with her and this made him afraid what if he could not let go of her when the time comes.  
  
*Is this right? Or am I being selfish she is young and innocent, I cant let her be hurt*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Isabelle brought her fingers to her lips feeling the tingle from the connection to Piccolos, her heart beating hard and fast she breathed deeply, the pleasure she felt still warm in her chest.  
  
*It is everything they say it is, I did not think such enchantment could fill me*  
  
Isabelle had dreamed, fantasize of the sensation she had felt and finally gained it she would not trade if for anything. She felt love but she was also a little afraid of it what would now happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks for reading, Please review 


	40. Reimburse for forgiveness

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Not much to say only that thanks to those whom reviewed and lets keep the fight for more Piccolo fic's...yadddyda..blah blah blah.  
  
Just kidding please read on.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 40: Reimburse for forgiveness  
  
Bongo sat upon the steps of the porch his eyes fixed upon the direction Isabelle had earlier gone down and had not yet returned from, he was concerned from the recent events he would have not let her leave the house at all.  
  
However, Isabelle was determined she slipped out when Bongo was not around, Bongo rested his chin upon his first exhaling the air in his lungs.  
  
In his one of the deepest mediations to memory that took place earlier in the day he contemplated on the events concerned Isabelle and his brother Piccolo, He realized Isabelle is a young woman and will soon be making her own decisions.  
  
He had blind faith in her, he knew the difference between write and wrong and could recognize if anything indecently was placed before her.  
  
*I am certain of in now, I have put to much of the way I feel it should be in her life *  
  
Bongo breathed in deeply removing his fist from beneath his masculine jaw.  
  
*Perhaps Goku was true to his words but I can not bring myself to let go of my fear that Piccolo will turn, I have seen to much of what his determination and hate can do"  
  
"Father?"  
  
Bongo turned slowly to his beautiful daughter forgetting all he had just mentioned to himself, she had grown to seem like an eight year old in human years, he smiled as she sat upon his lap watching her fathers face attentively.  
  
Bongo noticed the fixed stare he was receiving from his simple daughter looking back at her to see if she would turn away.  
  
She did not.  
  
"What it is Cyndel, is something upsetting you?"  
  
Cyndel frowned turning from her father's gaze, Bongo reached beneath her chin to lift her eyes back to look at him.  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
The smile from her father gave Cyndel the reassurance that he would understand anything she had to say, he would love her no matter what the consequences or situation.  
  
"Aunty Isabelle, she is never happy and never likes to play with me anymore.why?"  
  
Bongo felt a twist in his stomach he could not bare the sad eyes before him, what could be troubling Isabelle to make her so unhappy, he had no reason to deny anything he herd from his daughter, children were innocent free of wickedness he thought apart from his own brother.  
  
"Why do you think Aunty Isabelle is unhappy?"  
  
His curiosity was morphing into concern he could not anticipate whet he was about to hear.  
  
"She is always crying, not load but she still is, did I do something wrong is that why she cries?"  
  
"No, no, you have don't nothing your aunty is very tired from what happened it may be a little time before she is all better"  
  
Bongo lifted his daughter from his lap resting her feet upon the steps below him.  
  
"Now it is getting late you should sleep my little one, remember what I told you"  
  
Cyndel leapt into Bongos chest, her arms barely able to wrap around his solid neck and shoulders, Bongo gave a gentle kiss on his daughter's cheek as she resealed her hold on his neck.  
  
"Good night father"  
  
"Good night my angel"  
  
Cyndel disappeared in the faintly lit house Bongo leered proudly at his offspring her gentleness and good-hearted concern were unmatched.  
  
Bongo ears detected the faint sound of grass bang ground into the earth slowly becoming louder, be stood to his feet an waited for the being to emerge from the shadows.  
  
Isabelle plowed thorough the grass and out of the shadow it had become night within moments of leaving the lake her body now dry she wore the spare towel she had over the back of her neck, she watched her feet to avoid the rocks hidden in the blades.  
  
Her mind still feeling the warms of his mouth, the smoothness of his lips and the pressure of his chest upon hers, almost as if he were still there his coal eyes for the first time compassionately watching her.  
  
As she continued the ground before her began to illuminate she now knew she was close to the porch perhaps only a few feet away but being to deep in thought she did not notice the 7 foot shade also along the ground.. then she stopped and jerked her eyes front.  
  
"Bongo"  
  
Isabelle now notices the 7-foot namek perched on the steps of the porch his icy glare staring through her, could he possible read her eyes and know. .Isabelle walked up to the porch stopping before the brother like namek before her.  
  
"How was your.day out?"  
  
Isabelle not became ware he was not furious lashing about the safety she put at risk, the consequences that could have occurred, she looked up at his her neck jerking aback at his words.  
  
"It was very good thank you."  
  
Bongo gave a light chuckle he realized that he had in fact let her off very easy, He turned toward the house walking in holding the door open for Isabelle, She hastily ushered herself inside closing the door behind her.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me? I really need to get out of these clothes"  
  
Isabelle felt the humidity of the clothing against her body, it irritated her and if not taken care of soon a fever would be ensured the next morning.  
  
"I did want to discuss something with you"  
  
Bongo motioned her to take a seat at the kitchen table, the kitchen chairs had been there for years the backing stiff strong leather, Isabelle sat waiting for what Bongo had in store for her.  
  
"I realize that I have probably been a little hard upon you, I was worried about you"  
  
Isabelle listened to Bongos words he was trying to be kind in his apology she was very grateful.  
  
"Its alright, I forgive you you were only concerned about me and I am grateful"  
  
Bongo smiled picking up Isabelle's hand in his patting it gently relived that Isabelle was as level headed and could never hold something against anyone much like Cyndel.  
  
"Thank you for understating Isi, but I still would like to make it up to you"  
  
Isabelle smiled she had hoped and anticipated this knowing Bongo.  
  
"There is one thing, let me train with Piccolo again"  
  
Bongo's expression hardened he had been afraid of this request but realized form his daughter's words earlier that Isabelle was upset from being banned from all training.  
  
Bongo looked from the floorboard then to Isabelle,  
  
"Alright, I agree to allow you to train with Piccolo but on one condition, you must return here every night after the session is over"  
  
Isabelle launched into his arms tightly gripping his neck from the pure joy in her heart.  
  
"Thank you Bongo it mean very much to me"  
  
Isabelle released her hold on her brother and immediately left for her bedroom on her way she came upon Gohan walking restlessly in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Isabelle, how was swimming today"  
  
"It was very nice Gohan, thank you for asking"  
  
Isabelle walked into her room leaving Gohan alone in the hall, he could not sleep in such heat the air was unbeatable he decided to visit his sensei as he had on many occasions at night in the past  
  
*I will be good to see Mr. Piccolo again it has been almost a month, I wonder how his training is going! *  
  
Gohan reached the pack porch launching into the diamond dazzled sky clouds were nowhere to be seen allowing the moon full occupation of the sky as he flew in search of his sensei it eliminated his path.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo had after many futile attempt managed to slip into a quite relaxed mediation his mind finally clear form earlier with Isabelle at the lake, what came over him he could not explain but he knew he longed for more of her.  
  
*I have never felt this way about anyone before, what has she done to me I can not control this urge I want to be close to her *  
  
Piccolo brought his fingers to his lips the tingling sensation was present from her lips, he licked his lips tasking her sweetness I filled him with even more longing for her presents.  
  
Gohan's ki approaching distracted piccolo; he waited for the half Saijin to finally land with a light thud upon the new grass shoots in the ground/  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo"  
  
Gohan chuckles waving o his sensei as he approached, Piccolo face lightened up with a smirk to see the young boy again it filled his mind with contentment.  
  
"Hey Kid, how have you been"  
  
Gohan sat besides Piccolo mimicking is lotus position his hairstyle shuffled from flying he began to chatter endlessly about the training sessions with Bongo and his father, Vegeta and Krillin.  
  
This did not grasp Piccolos attention his focus was still on other matters including the time they had left, a little over three months would it be enough.  
  
Gohan changed his subject of conversation Piccolo finally took notice only because it concerned someone..  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Thank you for reading please review.  
  
This chapter was a little boring I know but I promise to do better next time. 


	41. Offer excepted

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the kind reviewers, have posted a new story entitled Foundation: Terrestrial Fellowship, About Piccolo (of course), and Goku & Gohan along with my own characters.  
  
Have a look if you have the time I need six reviews before I post the next chapter so please review .  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 41: Enriched and offer excepted  
  
  
  
Piccolo listened to his first student as he described the object of his recent obsession.  
  
"She is really nice Mr. Piccolo what do you think of her?"  
  
Piccolo was taken back, what could he say he could not speak about his true feelings.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you trained her for six months didn't you become friends"  
  
Piccolo smirked inwardly to himself.  
  
"I guess you could say that, she is a fast learner"  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement and continued  
  
"And she is really pretty too"  
  
Gohan continued jabbering, not noticing that his sensei had zoned away after hearing the boys comment about Isabelle at the mention of her name his ears heart pulpitated.  
  
*Yes, she is ever so pretty*  
  
He could not put the thoughts to words, but he felt that he needed to speak to Isabelle.  
  
"I is important that I speak with her soon"  
  
Gohan understood he grandly offered to pass on the message.  
  
Gohan left shortly after the night was still long so he would still manage to get some sleep once he returned to the house.  
  
Arriving he avoided the front entrance knowing it was the closest to Bongo and Poetries bedroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Isabelle's heart was in flight as she lay in her lace sheets, she could se her sensei regularly again.  
  
However, training with Piccolo for those 6 months opened an insight on his way on thinking and what he will and will not tolerate.  
  
*Maybe he will not care for me that way, Piccolo is so proud and strong headed*  
  
Isabelle's heart began to sank, she still had the vivid image in her mind of the encounter, she now knew she loved him.  
  
Isabelle was not asleep when she heard the door open slowly and a head of black hair looked in.  
  
"Gohan, whets going on"  
  
Gohan stepped in relieved to fins Isabelle was awake.  
  
"Nothing I just came to say hello, I could not sleep so I went to see Mr. Piccolo"  
  
Isabelle's heart raced at the mention of her sensei's name.  
  
"Really, well what did you talk about"?  
  
Gohan again jabbered continuously about the training he had discussed with Piccolo, Isabelle listened she found Gohan to be so good hearted just like his father.  
  
"I asked about your training session he said that you were a fast learner"  
  
Isabelle was surprised but wondered if that was all Piccolo had mentioned.  
  
"Is.. that all sensei said?"  
  
Gohan looked at her oddly shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, oh and he said he wants to talk to you, but I do not know about what"  
  
"Thanks for telling me Gohan, you had better try to get some sleep"  
  
Gohan gave Isabelle a gently embrace then left for the spare room for his slumber.  
  
Aloud Isabelle spoke to herself.  
  
"Maybe he wants to tell me he did not mean for anything to happened"  
  
Isabelle did not cry but the lump in her through was on the verge, she sat up tacking her knees in tightly her white satin nightgown draping over her legs as she buried her face in her arms now tears could not be held in.  
  
*I should not have been so hopeful*  
  
The large rectangular window began opening slowly the curtains also going along with the frame Isabelle looked up tears streaming down her cheeks into her mouth and own her neck.  
  
Isabelle pulled the sheets over her to her chin concealing her partly exposed body  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
The dark shape entered pushing the window open until its full capacity it tapped lightly against the closest wall.  
  
"Don't scream it's only me"  
  
Isabelle relaxed the sheets that were tightly held to her body letting it drape into her lap resting her hands in it.  
  
"Sensei"  
  
Piccolo did not utter a word he walked over to the lace covered bed, his arms resting by his side.  
  
"I need to speak with you, about earlier today"  
  
Isabelle nodded she knew this discussion would be brought up sooner or later niter of them could ignore what had happened, motioning Piccolo to site down  
  
He eyed it warily for a moment then he did upon the lace sheets, the bed creaking from his weight and stature bearing down on it.  
  
Piccolo then took notice of Isabelle's state but averted his gaze to her eyes, she was beautiful to him he began to feel hotness but suppressed it.  
  
"I am sorry if I offended you I had no right to do what I did and I apologies"  
  
  
  
"No, I am not offended, in fact I, I .enjoyed it"  
  
The namek quirked up an eyebrow baffled, Inside his heart began to race could it be possible that she cared for him.  
  
Crossing her legs from their tugged position Isabelle Looked into the deep onyx eyed of her teacher unable to read them but so hoped he could return the feelings.  
  
Crossing the mass of muscle and emerald skin over his built firm chest standing back on his firm feet he watched her attentively he had no words for her, he himself had said the same words to himself only hours earlier but he would not let go of the green monster named 'EGO'.  
  
"Will you train me again?"  
  
'Yes', an immediate yes came to his mind he so wanted to be close to her again, but knew he must refrain his urges she was no more than a child, and if he agreed this was vital.  
  
"Do you have permission from your Guardian?"  
  
Referring to Bongo Piccolo could still not bring himself to say his name.  
  
"Yes he realized he had been hard in me, this was his way of apologizing"  
  
Piccolo watched as she pulled the lace sheets closer to her body ah looked away nervously, he knew there was an ultimatum in the works Bongo would not allow something like this flatly.  
  
"But, I must come back every night after my training sessions"  
  
The muscle bound namek nodded outwardly the terms were reasonable.  
  
"Its reasonable, we start today at dawn come to the usual grounds"  
  
Isabelle wanted to leap into his arms thank him for allowing this but restrained herself e was ever still prouder she longed for his lips.  
  
*It is not proper of me to always think about his taste and scent, these things are forbidden in the bible before marriage*  
  
"Good night Sensei"  
  
With his hands grasping the window frames he paused should he return the words or leave, no he was to enriched by her to ignore her in such a manner.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Leaping from the window sill not concerning himself that his ki may be sensed he flew back toward the tree filled forest, the air clean through his lungs he contemplated what the first session of training together again would include, he would need to keep a cool head already he felt hot once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
As he leapt from the windowsill Isabelle removed the sheets covering her body walking to the large window, she watched the form of her affection disappear into the distance.  
  
A sigh escaped her partly parted lips, her eye eyelids resting themselves over her eyes.  
  
"I love you.Piccolo"  
  
The words lifted a heavy burden that grew in her soul she felt free, relived, fresh she wanted his to stay longer.  
  
Slowly pacing back to the bed she slipped in quietly resting her head against the soft pillows her eyes slipped shut she was sure that dawn was not to far away so sleep is her first priority.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Thank you kindly for reading, please do review .. 


	42. Can trust prevail?

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks to all the fantastic reviews from everyone, This Story will go on for another 10 chapters of more so bear with me.  
  
Keep the fight for more Piccolo fic's going, we need more of them lets see if we can get more Piccolo fic's that Vegeta & Bulma fic's.Hehe.. hey a girl can dream!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 42: Can trust prevail?  
  
  
  
Dawn was just beyond the horizon, but still darkness blanketed with a sparkling tapestry across the sky.  
  
A gently warm breeze told the leaves water and animals that spring was in full bloom.  
  
Piccolo had an hour or so earlier left Isabelle's room confirming their training session in would take place at dawn that had now begun to flicker over the trees.  
  
Piccolo had left but he soon returned after he was sure Isabelle had gone back to sleep remaining outside close to the window floating in a lotus position waiting for the suns rays to lasers through the trees.  
  
*Soon it will be time to begin, but first things first*  
  
Finally the lasers rays burned through the gaps in the trees leaping to the ground Piccolo approached the back door stopping beyond the steps he crossed his arms across his chest waiting.  
  
Moments later the door open solely still full of slumber a figure stepped out rubbing the back of his neck whilst he yawned then saw Piccolo.  
  
Bongo eyes widened bewildered.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Bongo stood straight up defiantly as Piccolo began walking toward him his arms dropping by his sides.  
  
"I need to speak with you"  
  
Motioning him to follow Bongo did close behind his brother as he let them a few dozen feet away from the house.  
  
They stopped Bongo now crossed his arms firmly over his chest as Piccolo turned o face him.  
  
"What do you wish to speak to me about "?  
  
Piccolo stepped forward firmly planting his feet in the ground.  
  
"You have given approval for me to train your sister true?"  
  
Bongo nodded wondering if it was a wise decision. "Then I shall train her, but be warned she may not be able to return at the end of every session"  
  
Bongo squinted his eyes, and then took another step closer toward Piccolo.  
  
"And why is that, I agreed to this only if she return every night"  
  
Piccolo growled his tips of his fangs showing over his bottom lip.  
  
"I can not train her with all these pointless precautions, what are you afraid of?"  
  
Bongo dropped his hands by his side, his fists clenched but he refrained from lashing out.  
  
"What don't I have to be concerned about" Bongo leaned in closer to their faces inches apart "You are not trustworthy"  
  
Piccolo did not flinch he gave a sideways smirk letting out a slight chuckle.  
  
"If it were another time and place perhaps, I intend no harm toward the girl"  
  
Bongo stepped back; a little astonished his brother's tone was calm almost sounding sincere.  
  
"That is the reason I came to speak to you above all, to reassure you that I will not allow any harm to come to her"  
  
Piccolo had remembered during the conversation with Isabelle hours earlier about Bongo concern for her safety, deep down he sympathized with his brother he would never let any harm come to the young woman.  
  
"I see, well I.. appreciate your honesty Piccolo fine if necessary she may stay out some nights"  
  
Piccolo snarled at Bongo's comment as he turning to leave.  
  
"This agreement does not change our situation, got it"  
  
Piccolo accented to the now morning sky their conversation had gone on long enough that the sun was already high and birds had began to welcome it.  
  
"Yes I do brother, I do"  
  
Bongo walked the few dozen feet back to the house giving him the time to reflect on the conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Krillin and Vegeta had awoken from their deep sleep and were in the kitchen eating their fill for the days training.  
  
Vegeta's eating habits of a Saijin had not improved even with Poetries encouragement.  
  
Krillin looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Isabelle, how are you this morning"  
  
Isabelle smiled as she rushed to pack her essentials to go and find her sensei for the first training session.  
  
"Good Morning Krillin, Good Morning Vegeta"  
  
Isabelle called out whilst packing some extra clothing; Vegeta huffed through a mouthful of food whilst Krillin watched Isabelle pack.  
  
"Where are you going, taking a short trip?"  
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow at the speed in which Isabelle prepared.  
  
"Sort of but I will be back by tonight I have began to train with Piccolo again"  
  
Vegeta's attention was still on his food but at the mention of Piccolos name, his eyes looked up and listened.  
  
Krillin's jaw dropped in surprise he was about to ask when, how & why but he was interrupted.  
  
"You might need more supplies than that Isi"  
  
Bongo commented seeing the very few supplies his sister had packed in a beach bag.  
  
"What ever for I will be back tonight?"  
  
Bongo did not want her to know of he and Piccolos conversation; he felt she would see it as another intrusion on her life.  
  
"Training will require much more than one spare set of clothing, be sure to take a few more"  
  
Isabelle smiled unsurely but saw no harm in the suggestion she obliged packing three more sets of clothing.  
  
Isabelle said her goodbyes and headed off for the training grounds.  
  
Bongo watched as Isabelle walked away feeling he may have made a mistake in letting her go, he had a strange feeling there was more to it.  
  
"I thought you didn't want her to train with Piccolo, what made you change your mind"  
  
Poetry leaned up against her husband, he in turn placed his hand securely around her shoulder.  
  
"I honestly don't know, perhaps I feel I did not place enough trust in her she is a young woman and must learn to make her own choices.no matter what I think"  
  
Poetry could sense the sadness in her husband's voice, she whapped her arms around his waist tightly resting her head against his forearm.  
  
"I am proud of you, I know it must be hard for you to trust him but perhaps he has changed"  
  
Bongo heeded his wife's words clearly but still had a suspicion as to why Piccolo would need to reassure him, he has never been one to care about others concerns.  
  
Vegeta had ignored their conversation as he continued eating his fill; Krillin came back to the table watching as Vegeta devoured everything in his plate.  
  
"Gee you got enough to eat there Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta stopped looking up at Krillin.  
  
"Shut up baldy, you may benefit from eating more you might actually reach your bunk bed"  
  
Krillin frowned at the insult on his height but decided to not take it any further.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo had arrived at a cave knowing that his student was now permitted to stay here after each days training he prepared accommodations.  
  
Piccolo materialized a blanket for Isabelle it was an exact copy of the lace one that saw spread over her bed, he had remembered in detail as it draped over her.  
  
"Humph I don't know why I can't get her out of my mind"  
  
Piccolo said aloud as he stared down at the blanket he had materialized, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. *What has she done to me*  
  
Piccolo walked away from the blanket to the entrance of the cave, the sun had climber higher dawn had come almost an hour earlier.  
  
Isabelle was late, he would not tolerate that even from her, and she will need to make up for the hour she missed.  
  
"Ill put you through your paces girl, you will need to be disciplined when training is concerned"  
  
Piccolo smirked as he felt the Isabelle's ki approaching; she was on foot he took off from the cave to meet her half way.  
  
"Its going to start now"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter please do review. 


	43. Heart’s consent.

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well as usual I thank you all for your kind and generous reviews.  
  
A special thanks to Piccolo0714 for all the great support through this fic, I know how tired you are and am very grateful for everything. Warmest regards  
  
Well things are beginning to get hot.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 43: Heart's consent.  
  
Isabelle frolicked enthusiastically through the undergrowth on her way to the training grounds, pulling the strap of the bag she carried higher upon her shoulder she began running.  
  
*If I do not make it there soon sensei will be disappointed and make me train harder. *  
  
Isabelle reached a clearing stopping to capture air back into her panting chest, for a moment she stood trying to remember the direction she needed to take, remembering she began running again.  
  
Isabelle skidded to a stop looking at the ground she say a shadow covering her own, much larger and getting larger. Isabelle looked up in the air and recoiled slightly.  
  
"You are late, you will make up for that now"  
  
Piccolo landed on the ground feet away from Isabelle, he removed his large cape sending it plummeting to the ground, and then it was off with the Turban his long antenna hanging over his eyes.  
  
Isabelle took a couple of steps back not from fear she needed time to remove the bag from her shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry sensei, I will do as you ask"  
  
Piccolo smirked at Isabelle's loyalty to her word and found it pleasant to hear her words, but he had a punishment to carry out and no soft-spoken woman no matter how enticing would falter that.  
  
Isabelle stiffened as Piccolo changed her she leapt to the ground narrowly missing his fist aimed at her head; the namek again took a swing side swiping Isabelle's shoulder that was already tender from the heavy bag she carried.  
  
Isabelle gritted her teeth but knew if she gave in he would not stop until she fought back, speedily she squatted down swiping her leg against her sensei's ankles making his fumble a few steps back.  
  
"You will need to do better than that, I trained you better"  
  
Piccolo impacted the bridge of his foot into Isabelle's hip sending her in mid air landing on her opposite side.  
  
Again she winced through her teeth rising to her feet rubbing her now weaken thigh.  
  
As a last attempt, Isabelle ran toward Piccolo leaning on her injured hip using her other leg to deliver a hit in Piccolos stomach.  
  
Piccolo gasped slightly but was otherwise unparsed.  
  
Isabelle's hip gave way and she fell to the ground pain searing through her entire left side.  
  
Tears spilled from Isabelle's eyes the pain was more than she could bare but did not understand why it was so painful. She felt a gentle large hand come to rest on her arm.  
  
"Let me see that"  
  
Piccolo had seen her fall concerned rushed through his mind as he knelt down beside his student.  
  
"No it's only a pulled muscle I am sure of it"  
  
Isabelle clutched her thigh intensely hoping it was only a pulled muscle.  
  
"We need to train the sooner you let me see what this is the sooner we can get back to it"  
  
Isabelle nodded through the pain removing her hand from the injury hip  
  
Isabelle wore a long green skirt that flowed down just above her ankles.  
  
Keeping his composure Piccolo slipper the skirt with one hand careful to avoid touching the girls untouched body and make her anymore uncomfortable than necessary, to reveal a now swelling hip.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
Piccolo examined the area then applied pressure with his thumb, Isabelle jerked away slightly and yelled.  
  
"That HURTS"  
  
Piccolo satisfied with his diagnosis pulled the skirt back over his student recovering her hip and legs.  
  
"You have a hip pointer, the muscle around the hip is severely bruised, you wont be able to physically train for awhile"  
  
Piccolo slid his arms beneath Isabelle cradling her in his arms.  
  
"I am so useless not even my first session back and I already get injured and delay more training"  
  
Piccolo did not answer as he took off for the cave. He heard her words and did not agree with them.  
  
"This is no reason to loose confidence in yourself, it happens whilst you cannot train physically we will train mentally"  
  
Isabelle felt relived that she was not going to waist her sensei's time, she had also considered the time they had left.  
  
"Perhaps sensei, could you teach me to fly?"  
  
Piccolo now looked into at the face of the woman in his arms, her eyes full of hope he could not refuse her words.  
  
"Yes I can teach you"  
  
Isabelle smiled then embraced Piccolo around the waist leaning her heads against his chest.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened but he did not back away afraid to disappoint her, the sent of blossoms emanated from her hair beneath his chin, he found himself closing his eyes as he drew in the sweet scent.  
  
He withdrew when he felt Isabelle release her hold on his waist. "Its very beautiful seeing everything from up here"  
  
Isabelle watched the surroundings fly by as they flew toward the cave.  
  
"Hmm, say that when you are flying in 30 knot winds or snow"  
  
Responded Piccolo as he spotted the cave entrance ahead and began lowering his altitude, he felt Isabelle grip the front of his gi.  
  
"I will not drop you"  
  
Piccolo assured her, as she nodded nervously still not releasing her grip on his gi.  
  
He landed softly considering the fragile cargo he carried in his arms, walking into the cave he headed for the accommodating blanket he had prepared earlier, gently placing her down on it then turning to leave.  
  
"Thank you sensei, but where are you going?"  
  
Piccolo stopped without turning to face Isabelle.  
  
"To retrieve my training clothing, I will return soon"  
  
Isabelle watched as Piccolo glided out of the cave entrance full of grace and majesty, she found herself begin to fantasies aging the feeling of being cradled in his arms again was a comfort that she had missed.  
  
*He looks so different without his training clothing*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Piccolo had almost reached the clearing landing where his cape and turban lay where he had left them, his mind still filtering the sweet scent of her hair, the seemingly contentment of her arms folded around his waist.  
  
*Not only physically I can not remove her from my mind, her heart also unblemished and gentle*  
  
Piccolo reatached his training clothing to his hefty shoulders, then placing his turban on tucking his antenna out of sight.  
  
He made his way back to the cave still assessing the effect this young woman was having upon him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"My Lord we are in less than a month we will reach earth solar system"  
  
The newly fitted pilot giddied to the dark lord, as he stood by the control panel seemingly unaffected by the pilots news.  
  
Tempo raised his hand causing all in the room to recoil in fear that they would be next to die, instead he motioned for the guard beside his throne to approach without turning to face him.  
  
"Then be sure to raise the gravity in the training chamber I want Slit and Clip to be ready for when we arrive"  
  
The guard was about to protest to say that the gravity was already at 300 times earth's normal gravity as it had been programmed but refrained.  
  
"Yes my master"  
  
The guard swiftly left the bridge headed for the training chamber.  
  
The guard arrived at the dark gray door that only had a small square window at eye level, he knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Came the agitated voice of Slit.  
  
"I have orders to raise the gravity from lord Tempo, I thought I should warn you first."  
  
"Then do it and GET LOST"  
  
Cursed Clip from in the chamber.  
  
The guard without another word turned the gravity up another 50 times earth's normal gravity using the control board outside the room.  
  
Sadistic laughter echoes from the room and the gravity began to make itself knows, the guard walked away his eyes fixed on the door as he heard the wicked laughs from Clip and Slit in the chamber.  
  
Finally, running back o the bridge to confirm the order had been carried out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter please do review. 


	44. An Invariable Obsession

Instrument in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Next chapter will be rated R for a sexual situation if you are under the age this is the last chapter for you people..  
  
I MEAN IT.. I wont review any of your stories anymore!!!!.. *Taps foot*  
  
.Seriously for human and decency sake if you are under the age abide by the rules make sure this is the last chapter that you read.  
  
Well thank you for the kind reviews to those who did they really are important to any author  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 44: An Invariable Obsession.  
  
  
  
3 days had passed from the day Isabelle received a hip pointer from her sensei's punishment, she was able to move the leg but not completely stand on her own as of yet.  
  
Piccolo had tried to accommodate all her needs but to her loss and his comfort, she did not demand more than was necessary, she always tried to make do with what was there.  
  
He wondered why she was so kind and generous toward him he had done nothing but cause her pain and endangerment, even so he also had a yearn to protect her inside but it went much further than he liked to admit, even to himself.  
  
It was now night Isabelle slept in the lace blanket provided by her sensei curled up with only her face and arm exposed lying on her side she made no sound except a shallow relaxed breathing.  
  
*She is so.peaceful*  
  
Piccolo mused to myself as he watched her chest rise and fall steadily she seemed to always be smiling, even in her sleep just as she did when she was a child.  
  
*She seemed to have no fear of what is to come.how can this be*  
  
Buried memories then unearthed themselves in Piccolos mind, closed his eyes remembering everything as if it were yesterday.  
  
*************************FLASHBACK****************************************** ** Piccolo watched as Bongo left out the corner of his eye, once out of the room Piccolo made his way over to the crib where the baby was sleeping he glanced at the defenseless before him with no emotion. Such a weak being was not worth wasting time with in his mind.  
  
Suddenly the infant's eyes slowly opened and looked into Piccolos large black eyes, Piccolo in turn stared back at the enormous brown eyes before him. He watched a few moments longer.  
  
"Hmph" Snorted Piccolo with that he walked away leaving the house and meditating outside among the trees in his usual lotus position he had rematerialized his torn purple gi and blue belt  
  
*That was weird how did that kid knowing I was there I didn't make a sound, I don't like it* Shaking off the thought Piccolo once again began to meditate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo watched Adam leave the room his arms crossed across his slightly defined chest, Piccolo suddenly felt very uncomfortable without moving he motioned his eyes back to the couch.  
  
There sat Isabelle her innocent eyes staring up at Piccolo, her now shoulder length wavy golden hair draped over her ears. She made no sound no movement just stared.  
  
Piccolo concluded that the brat was frozen in fear and nothing more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Piccolo?" Isabelle tugged on Piccolos cape whilst he observed Bongo fighting a clone of himself, he growled at the tugging near his feet.  
  
"WHAT BRAT"? Piccolo yelled snarling at the Isabelle his fangs showing hoping it would intimidate her to run, but she did not.  
  
"Mommy said she wants to talk to you" Isabelle innocently pointed at Piccolo carrying the message across.  
  
"Tell MOMMY I don't take orders from short asses!" Piccolo watched as a bewildered Isabelle slowly turned toward the house not removing her gaze from Piccolo.  
  
************************END FLASHBACK****************************************  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes looking back at the sound asleep Isabelle still in the same position; he now remembered so many things that had never really mattered to him once.  
  
Piccolo looked at Isabelle as if she were awake.  
  
*You were never afraid of me, why? *  
  
Piccolo rebreed vividly the little girl he had known what seemed like a lifetime ago, she was fearless, happy and loving now she was still fearless, confident, kind and beautiful.  
  
Piccolo rose up and walked over to the still sleeping Isabelle kneeling down close by her sleeping head.  
  
He observed her long braid of golden brown on the blanket as it tapered down to her waistline, it took all his self-control not to reach out and touch it to feel the soft threads in his hand.  
  
Turning to her arm that lay on the ground besides her marveling at the flawlessness of her skin, her elegant arm and long elegant fingers and perfectly shaped fingernails.  
  
Again restraining himself from reaching out to her, then he again observed her face the only part of her body exposed besides her arm.  
  
*Why are you so fascinating to me now? *  
  
This time all the restraints on in earth and heaven could not refrain Piccolo slowly he brought his hand close to her face the back of his index finger stroked her right cheek from temple to chin as gently as his strong hard body could master.  
  
For what seemed like days to him he continued to stroke her face now moving around her jaw line and her forehead after much courage finally sliding the back of his finger over her silky lips.  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Isabelle began to move slightly Piccolo regained his composure afraid to frighten the innocent woman before him.  
  
Isabelle opened her eyes to find Piccolo crouched down beside her; she looked at him he did not move only stared back becoming lost in her large bronze/brown eyes. "Sensei. Is everything alright?"  
  
Isabelle looked into the dark onyx eyes staring back into hers she felt her stomach begin to get flightily but was enjoying the sensation as she stared into him also becoming lost in his gaze.  
  
His strong perfectly chiseled features seemed soft to the touch, she controlled the hand that so badly wanted to reach out and feel his skin against her fingertips.  
  
"It is almost dawn I wanted to be sure you were not late again"  
  
He felt a fool unable to admit he had lost his mind, lost himself in her after these past months.  
  
Isabelle felt hurt that still he treated her with such coldness, no warmth or caring she felt so deeply for him more than she could ever had imagined.  
  
" Thank you for telling me sensei, I will try to walk a lot more today than I did yesterday"  
  
Piccolo nodded turning he left the cave in search of food for Isabelle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Bongo was in the yard earlier than usual this morning the cerulean clouds lightening slowly as the suns yellow rays mixed with them creating a faint green in the sky.  
  
Bongo gave all he had against his clone as they battled it out for the first time in weeks, the clone also dressed in a white gi and scarlet belt had all the negativity inhabited within him.  
  
"You are still so, so slows no wonder you never amounted to anything"  
  
The clone snickered easily missing Bongos punches and kicks as he became increasingly frustrated from the insults.  
  
"Don't forget you are me"  
  
Bongo smirked as blood began to dribble from the corner of his mouth.  
  
The clone snarled charging Bongo head on, they were in an enormous frenzy of lunges, jabs, slashes, kicks, punches and swings along with saliva and blood being flung from every hit taken.  
  
"You are pretty determined today what latched on to your antenna."  
  
The clone curious at Bongo's determination at his workout with himself.  
  
Through the frenzy, Bongo responded.  
  
"Nothing, I am only cautioning myself for things that will come"  
  
Bongo silenced his clone before giving him the chance to answer with a sidekick in the back of the head sending the clone crashing into the ground face first.  
  
"That's it for today, I need to speak to Goku"  
  
The clone spat out blood mixed with dirt before turning to Bongo.  
  
"Your worried about her, don't be he has less reason to harm her than anyone else."  
  
Bongo raised an eyebrow at his clone leaning down he grasped the front of his blood speckled gi eyeing him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The clone smiled evilly.  
  
"I have within me all your suspicions, inklings, plotting and iniquity I know what you think"  
  
Bongo released his clones gi rising back to his feet he still eyed the clone.  
  
"I do not have any suspicions I was given a word of honor that no harm would come to her"  
  
The clone was now on his feet still smirking evilly.  
  
"Oh the one I'm talking about does not think he will harm her, quite the opposite in fact"  
  
Bongo ignored the clone as it morphed back into him, he went back inside the house his suspicions had not resurfaced but he kept them to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Thank you all for reading, please do review.  
  
The next chapter is rated R this is one of your final warnings if you under the age this is the last chapter for you.TURN BACK NOW. 


	45. Love does not ask why

Instruments in Tune  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This Chapter Is  
  
Rated R for sexual content this is the final warning to all who are under the age to turn back NOW.  
  
This one chapter declares the entire story as now R rated.  
  
I am emphasizing this because it is important; please abide by the classification and save your young eyes and minds.  
  
Otherwise, if you are of age able to handle these situations then please continue.  
  
Oh and thank you to all for reviewing.  
  
This chapter will be somewhat longer.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 45: Love does not ask why  
  
A week passed, Isabelle's hip had mended enough for her to walk casually but still unable to spar but just managing to run.  
  
To call the mental training intents was an understatement, Piccolo pushed Isabelle hard on her mental capabilities, and still she was no fighter and not made for controlling ki either.  
  
She had achieved levitation but was only able to maintain it for very short periods before she would almost fall into unconsciousness; her sensei was always there to maintain her limits.  
  
"Come on you can do this" Piccolo encouraged on to his student.  
  
Piccolo and Isabelle sat cross-legged opposite one another Isabelle's eyes very clenches shut as she focused the ki that she had grown to trust within her.  
  
Slowly she began to rise from the ground tightening her eyes more almost in pain as she pushed herself to work harder finally able to achieve what was known as flight a few feet above the ground she dropped creating a cloud of dust.  
  
"You did well be proud of your achievements" Piccolo praised rising to his feet.  
  
Isabelle regained herself from the near unconsciousness she had experienced joining her sensei as they went back to the cave.  
  
It was not almost dusk orange shaded melted into luminosity blue at the crawled out of view. Night birds made their usual calls announcing the day had ended and will return when they pronounce their morning songs.  
  
Piccolo had been anxious for the warmer months they gave him the chance to meditate outside and watch the clear sky as the stars appeared.  
  
"I will be meditating outside if you need me"  
  
Piccolo informed Isabelle as she looked up from the book she was reading, the only possession she was able to take with her for training it helped her keep her sanity that if without it only Piccolos presents would replace.  
  
Hesitating for a moment as he watched her horridly finish the chapter she was reading, a simple smirk crossed his face before leaving the cave.  
  
Isabelle placed her book down marking the chapters she was up to, she followed her sensei outside.  
  
"May I join you sensei?"  
  
Piccolo opened an eye to observe Isabelle as she stood several feet away her hair unbraided as it hung over one of her shoulders reaching her waist her beauty and innocents consumed Piccolos mind and body in what could only be described as desire.  
  
"You may" Piccolo looked to the heavens as the stars appeared he seemed to be searching them trying to locate something.  
  
After sitting a foot apart from him, Isabelle noticed this also looking at the sky she smiled at what she saw.  
  
"Virgo" Isabelle pointed to the sign in the sky smiling.  
  
Piccolo attention was taken away from the stars and straight to Isabelle.  
  
"I am a Virgo, that is how I know" Isabelle remarked seeing her sensei staring intently at her she looked at the sky again.  
  
*It suits you. perfectly*  
  
He thought as he watched her staring up at the sky, her features perfect the faint light of the moon creating a luminosity shadow.  
  
*Why do I have such desire for you.why?"  
  
Piccolo a while ago had only known the sign Libra but could not commit to memory what the signs significant had; now he knew.  
  
"I am a Libra" Piccolo said still watching Isabelle intently as she turned to meet his eyes again.  
  
"The scales" Isabelle remarked smiling as she stared into her sensei's eyes, she felt again the flighty yet enchanting sensation in her stomach that seemed to emanate to every part of her body.  
  
Piccolo did not answer he only stared long and hard into her as she continued, he felt his mind about to detonate.  
  
"When I was a little girl I used to leave my window open at night whenever I could, and I used to watch the stars"  
  
Isabelle suddenly became nervous tilting her head to the ground avoiding Piccolos gaze.  
  
This concerned Piccolo he wanted to ask, wanted to know why she seemed so.. sad.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Isabelle still avoided his eyes but found her voice.  
  
"I also used to leave it open for another reason, my mother used to think I waited for Bongo to come and visit me at night"  
  
Piccolo remembered Bongo did go to see Isabelle almost every night when they were very young.  
  
He watched as she again tensed before speaking.  
  
"But that was not why, I was."  
  
Isabelle finally looked into her sensei's eyes hesitating for a moment a little fearful and self-conscious.  
  
"I was waiting for.you.. to come and see me"  
  
Piccolo was speechless as he stared back into the beautiful innocents before him, if he could go he observed every color in her iris as it mixed to form the bronze gazing back at him.  
  
Isabelle felt the passion rising in her as she watched back also seeing his enthralling gaze that had a way of looking right at her soul.  
  
His mind and body could not contain his desires any longer, slowly he inched his face toward Isabelle's his eyes watching her for a reaction or resistance.. there was none as his lips found hers.  
  
Isabelle felt the happiest sensation rush through her entire being cold and hot, as she felt the lips of the namek she had cherished from her childhood finally meet hers.  
  
Leaning in deeper Piccolo intensified the kiss his body cultivates in lustful desire his hands coming to rest by her sides, in turn Isabelle slowly and naively wrapped her arms around his neck as she allowed him to lower her onto her back.  
  
Releasing the hold on her lips, Piccolo began to trace her jaw line with placid kisses reaching her neck deepening the last kiss whilst his hands found their way to her hips sliding them upward.  
  
Isabelle felt it deep within her the feeling that had never dared be revealed until this moment she did not want it to end closing her eye as she felt Piccolos hands begin to trace her hips finding her sides.  
  
Piccolo could feel Isabelle's body tensing as he reached her sides, he stopped looking into her face as her eyes shut.  
  
"We can stop anytime, I will not make you do anything you are not ready for"  
  
Isabelle herd his words opening her eyes his face was inches from hers watching her.  
  
"I just, don't well you know, know what to do" She watched Piccolos face softened at her he seemed so beautiful to her she knew he would never hurt her intentionally.  
  
Piccolo knew of her innocents and knew he would hurt her no matter what the situation but he was not about to satisfy him and make the woman he had come to love carry a burden of guilt.  
  
"As I said if you are not ready we will stop, do not be ashamed"  
  
Piccolos thumb caressed her soft cheek reassuringly that he would not be left in disappointment  
  
Isabelle shook her head, taking a breath as she tightened her arms slightly around Piccolos neck.  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
Piccolo watched her for another moment considering if it was his privilege to claim her but she convinced him otherwise by sliding her hands over his massive arms sending lustful shivers in his biceps and up into his mind.  
  
Finding her lips, this time a surging amount of passion entered him as their lips interlocked.  
  
Slowly Piccolo began removing Isabelle's blouse a button at a time as his tongue traced her jaw line slowly down her neck she felt his warm breath, the bridge of his nose glided up her neck and back to meet her wet moist lips.  
  
Piccolo swiftly picked the woman up in his arms from the ground outside entering the darkness and privacy of the cave still interlocked with her soft lips he lowered them onto Isabelle's lace blanket.  
  
Isabelle began respond more deeply to his kisses returning them as only she knew how, She felt her blouse open and her undergarments unhinged, though a little afraid she trusted him, she felt his warm hands cup her breasts his lips were and his hairless body silk velvety to the touch.  
  
Piccolo caressed the delicate skin of her amble chest as his mouth found the soft pink nipples, shiver ran down Isabelle's entire body she felt her passion growing as her hands found his back caressing the firm muscles.  
  
Disposing of the gi top, he gently pressed his chest against hers. Piccolo continued to work down Isabelle's frame not allowing a patch a flesh to escape his mouth and touch caressing it with soft kisses.  
  
Isabelle could not contemplate the feelings that were rising she had no perception of what to do allowing Piccolo to take the lead now she also allowed her hands to move freely.  
  
After much exploration of one another, their clothes were entirely discarded lying universally around the cave floor.  
  
Piccolo's hands began moving further down Isabelle's body places that had never been touched, he could hardly contain or control his increasing desire and manhood as his fingers found her moistness.  
  
A spontaneous moan escaped Isabelle's lips as Piccolos hands moved within inducing a pleasure she never thought possible grow within her.  
  
Removing his fingers, he looked once again into her face to alert her of his intensions, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and puling her legs back almost instinctively.  
  
"I trust you." Isabelle whispered into his ear.  
  
Piccolo positioned himself all the control he could master not to take her swiftly to be gently to not deprive her and cause her unnecessary pain.  
  
He entered her Isabelle's arms tightened around his neck only exciting him more, she began to wince at the pain tears began forming in the corners of her closed eyelids but felt the passion at the same time.  
  
His mastery betrayed him he slowly still entered her fully taking time to let her adjust to him, he feared his size could cause even more harm than normally but she exhibited no great discomfort apart from what was expected.  
  
Like a slow rhythm they moved each moaning at the pleasure being experienced individually, still trying to be patient for her but could not any longer Piccolo gave himself fully a growl escaping his lips as he trusted into her hearing her moans satisfying her.  
  
Their ecstasy level had gone through the roof each feeling the others pleasure and delight along with their own.  
  
Piccolo finally collapsed his body shivering from all the energy spent; Isabelle lay still inside nothing had prepared her for such the encounter.  
  
They lay wrapped in each other's souls content that they finally found each other after all this time.  
  
Isabelle fell into a blissful sleep almost immediately she was exhausted Piccolo pulled her close watching in total awe of her she was now all his own and he would not lose her ever, he was apprehension that he could not bring himself to let her go even when she awoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Thank you all for reading, Please do review. 


	46. On Approach.

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
How is everyone?  
  
I hope everyone is well, thank you to all those kind people who reviewed.  
  
On with the next chapter  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 46: On Approach.  
  
  
  
The cave was sound and warm inside the still universal scattering of clothing tattered the ground.  
  
Piccolo lay awake the entire night sleep not being a priority but more so he wanted to watch as the woman he loved slept peacefully, her head beneath his chin he drew in the sweet faint sent of cherry blossom from her hair.  
  
The scent filled him with peace  
  
He touched her soft cheek with a gentle hand as she began to stir.  
  
Isabelle opened her eyes finding her all lying besides her staring at her, she smiled at the face before her all her dreams and ponderings there with her.  
  
"Good morning?" Piccolo asked as he tucked a golden strand behind Isabelle's ear.  
  
"I feel fine." Isabelle smiled but then felt guilt build in her gut, she had made a vow to save herself for marriage and had deceive that, then it was all washed away he loved her and would never hurt her.  
  
Piccolo leaned down leaving a tender kiss on her forehead filling his with peace never in his life did he think such love and contentment was achievable but the proof was there before him in his arms.  
  
"Sensei.I"  
  
Piccolo stopped her words placing his finders on her lips.  
  
"Do not address me as sensei, its unfitting"  
  
He removed his fingers, Isabelle nuzzled closer into the warmth he gave his arms like a shield that would never abandon her.  
  
"I love you" Piccolo was overcome at her words he could not bring himself to respond in that matter but did by tightening his embrace around her body.  
  
Isabelle excepted the gesture snuggling closer to him her face upon his chest she knew he would never emit his feeling in words he knew not how but she knew in her heart what he wanted to say.  
  
"I should washed up now, its morning already"  
  
Isabelle mused at her love before attempting to move but was met with pain singing from her thighs she winced not even able to move her legs.  
  
Piccolo sat up in the bed reaching out he gentle placed his hands on Isabelle shoulders.  
  
"I hurt you more than necessary, I am sorry"  
  
Isabelle turned to him smiling she stroked his face with her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I will manage"  
  
Piccolo knew it would happen but felt responsible for her pain it was up to him to tend her now.  
  
Piccolo removed the lace blanket from his body he rose to his feet rematerialized a gi, Isabelle watched as he leaned down to her wrapping the lace blanket around her bare body.  
  
"What are you doing I will be alright?" She wondered as he lifted her wrapped body into his arms cradling her like a child.  
  
"I am responsible for you, I will help in what ways I can"?  
  
Hugging his neck, she smiled kissing his cheek long but gentle.  
  
"Thank you.Piccolo"  
  
Reaching the entrance of the cave he leapt in search of warmer water for her to bath in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kami stood upon the lookout keeping hic visual across the earth he guarded, the peace in his mind was shattered by a strong evil presents.  
  
Kami gasped loudly as he yelled out for his assistant.  
  
"MR.POPO"  
  
The stout man ran outside from the many mazes of rooms to fins the guardian on his hands and knees.  
  
"Kami, Kami what's wrong?"  
  
Mr. Popo kneeled down by the guardian's side seeing the deep expression of almost pain in his eyes as he turned to face Mr. Popo.  
  
"He is close, he has entered out area of the galaxy Mr.Popo, we must warn the defenders that the time has come"  
  
Mr.Popo released his hold on the guardians arm horror sled across his face it had finally arrived and their only hope was the diminished group of Z fighters and their new found ally.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The Z fighters all suddenly awoke each feeling the enormous serge of evil energy pass through them finally able to feel the strange power that they had feared for the past year and that only the guardian had predicted.  
  
Within moments they were all outside including Bongo and his family, they watched the skies but knew it would be at least another week or so before this fend would make himself present.  
  
"I thought we would have more time"  
  
Krillin growled to the rest of the group.  
  
"I know, I know but we don't so we will have to be twice as prepared"  
  
Goku said placing his hand on Krillin's shoulder reassuring his life long friend. Gohan approached them a determined expression on his face to his friends and almost brother Krillin.  
  
"We must prepare a strategy it may give us an edge" Bongo walked to a patch dry dirt on the ground finding a stick he leaned down to plan out their strategy in the dirt.  
  
The fighters leaned down for closer observation all except Vegeta he still believed he was capable of defeating this new enemy without any assistance.  
  
"You are all wasting your time, all of you"Vegeta approached the group stopping a half a dozen feet away hands upon hips.  
  
" I can defeat this enemy on my own"  
  
All turned to Vegeta in sigh lence, Bongo after a moment stood and approached the arrogant Saijin prince.  
  
"You have no way of knowing the true power of this enemy my friend"  
  
Bongo towered over the Saijin prince not as tall as Piccolo but just as daunting.  
  
Bongo placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"We must work together to have a hope"  
  
Vegeta looked at the namek before him then violently shrugged his hand off.  
  
"Do not attempt to influence me namek"  
  
Vegeta turned his back to Bongo  
  
" You could never reach my level, you have no notion of what I am capable of"  
  
Bongo said nothing seeing the air of confident derive from the prince of all Saijins as he called himself he was not fazed nor fooled by him.  
  
"Perhaps you are write but until we know what is true, I suggest we try to work as one"  
  
Vegeta felt the rage building in his chest at being told what to do delivering a shattering blow to the namek would relieve this for him.  
  
"You can talk Namek"  
  
Bongo lifted his eyebrow ridge above his still intact eye as Vegeta turned to look at him.  
  
"We all know you are less willing to work as a team than any of us"  
  
Goku, Krillin and Gohan were now curious what was Vegeta up to; Goku would not stand for it.  
  
Goku stood walking over to the now growing agitation between the warriors.  
  
"That's enough Vegeta"  
  
Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot I am going to have my say" Turning back to Bongo Vegeta grinned evilly.  
  
"That's right if you were such the patriot why isn't your brother here? because you can't stand the sight of each other that's why"  
  
All remained sigh lent at Vegeta's words, Bongo had not moved he stared into the Saijins eyes not showing any indication of what he was thinking.  
  
Bongo took a deep breath still looking directly at Vegeta but without anger in his face, he was calm.  
  
"You may be right about one thing Saijin"  
  
Bongo leaned in closer almost nose to nose with Vegeta. Vegeta not willing to be intimidated by the namek he stood his ground.  
  
"But not everything, not everything." Uttered Bongo in almost a whisper.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thank you all for reading. Please review........ 


	47. Not everything can be foreseen

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the kind reviews, hope most of you are still with me, I may not update as regularly after this chapter (instead of every day, every second day) Well please enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 47: Not everything can be foreseen.  
  
Piccolo flew casually across the morning glow of post dawn the turbulence whipping his cape, Isabelle was cradled in his arms she had fallen asleep almost immediately after the events of the past bight she was beyond exhausted.  
  
Piccolo glanced at the woman in his arms as she slept hearing every breath she took as her head rested in beneath his chin against his chest.  
  
He had no words to express you could say he was speechless at what he had gained to his life, he was certain that this was the love he had been told about numerous times in the past.  
  
Approaching a thicket of trees and tall bushes he spotted what he was looking for, a small yet warm water filled pond that flowed from underground hot springs the water was clear yet deep enough to submerge in.  
  
Landing tenderly on the bank Piccolo gave Isabelle a gentle shake not knowing what other way to awaken her without bashing his dignity even now he still had these traits and they would probably never leave him.  
  
Again, he shook Isabelle only harder.  
  
Isabelle opened her eyes groggily, the pain was still as rigid as earlier she met Piccolos gaze her face then greasing up from the discomfort.  
  
"Has it worsened?"  
  
Piccolo asked seeing the pained expression on her face he could hardly bare it.  
  
"No it's the same, thank you I can take it from here"  
  
Without giving a chance to move Piccolo quickly unwrapped the lace blanked from Isabelle's body lowering hr into the waist deep water.  
  
Isabelle winced through her teeth at the warm almost hot water. Piccolo rose to his feet he turned to fins a stop to meditate assuming she would appreciate her privacy at this time.  
  
Isabelle turned to see Piccolo leaving she became anxious.  
  
"Piccolo, please stay here with me"  
  
Piccolo stopped turning at the fearfulness in Isabelle's voice he saw the desperation in her eyes.  
  
Without a word he returned to her taking a seat at the bank directly behind Isabelle as she bathed, he assumed his meditation closing his eyes.  
  
Isabelle felt relief when he turned coming to sit behind her, having his close to her had overjoyed her inner soul so much she could not bare to have him leave her al least not now, she needed him to be close.  
  
Isabelle had now been in the hot pool of water for over half an hour the pain subsiding slightly but she still was not able to move.  
  
"Piccolo could you help me please?"  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes he reached in the water gently lifting Isabelle out onto his lap draping the lace blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"Are you strong enough to walk?"  
  
Piccolo rubber the blanket covering Isabelle's arms drying her shaking body.  
  
"I don't think I can even stand very well but I should try"  
  
Isabelle tried to rise up only to fall heavily back into Piccolos lap yelping out load.  
  
"You are in no condition, you should not have tried"  
  
Isabelle hung her head it was true she could not even stand, Piccolo held out his hand in an instance an exact replica of the clothing Isabelle had worn the day earlier materialized on her body he then reached under lifting her into his waiting arms.  
  
"I'm now becoming a burden to you, thank you for the clothing"  
  
Isabelle mused whapping her arms around Piccolos neck resting her head on his shoulder smiling.  
  
"Don't get used to it"  
  
Piccolo said with a smirk, Isabelle did only what she could kiss him quickly on the cheek.  
  
Piccolo stopped he looked at Isabelle he surprised her greatly by leaning down placing a soft her firm kiss on her lips.  
  
Isabelle felt the joy again rise in her chest and remained even as Piccolo pulled away still looking intently into her large bronze/ brown highlighted eyes.  
  
Isabelle smiled then the happiness faded in her eyes she thought about her vow to herself, she loved Piccolo dearly more than life could ever had prepared her but inside felt she had betrayed herself.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Piccolo became concerned by her sudden change in mood.  
  
Isabelle shook her head but still not answering.  
  
"Tell me it will relieve your mind if you tell me"  
  
He was right she was most frightened that he would reject her after he received what he wanted, but still summoned the courage to speak.  
  
"Will you leave me?"  
  
Piccolo stared at the sincere question, she was afraid he would abandon her, throw her aside. He could not conceive of the thought no matter how cold and emotional he was he could never abandon her or envision her with anyone else but him.  
  
"Never, I will never leave you, and don't think for even a moment that you will ever be with anyone else"  
  
Isabelle felt tears of relief swell in her eyes she grasped Piccolo tightly around the neck burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Piccolos attention was rudely grasped away by a presents that sent his muscles to contact on their own.  
  
Isabelle sniffed away her tears to see Piccolo staring into the sky his face filled with worry.  
  
"What is it Piccolo what are you looking for"  
  
Piccolo stared into what seemed dead air but he knew they had come He stood with Isabelle still in his arms her he could feel her gripping the front of his gi.  
  
"Its them they are coming"  
  
Isabelle's grip tightened even further the fearful lump lodging in her throat.  
  
"It's too soon are you sure it is them"  
  
Piccolo finally dragged his focus away from the sky to Isabelle's fear stricken face.  
  
"Yes they will be here is a few days perhaps a week"  
  
Piccolo took off into the sky now sensing the other Z fighters ki becoming agitated he headed for the house knowing they would expect his presents there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The agitation from Vegeta and Bongo's words had receded both avoiding each other's glances, Goku and Krillin stood conversing on a strategy and what attacks would be well suited to the situation.  
  
Gohan listened to their conversation but sighed deeply, he was loose confidence that his sensei may not arrive in time. He could not see their triumph without his contribution.  
  
Gohan pulled his knees up to his chest rocking slowly back and forth lost in a daze when he felt a large warm hand come down on his shoulder.  
  
"He will be here young one, he would never miss a fight"  
  
Bongo had seen the sadness in the young boy as he stood waiting for his sensei; it hit his deeply reminding his so much of himself at that age. He wanted to encourage the boy keep his spirits uplifted as he would have wanted when he felt the same way.  
  
Bongo kneeled down onto one knee his hand still upon the half Saijins shoulder.  
  
"Your sensei is a namek of his word he would never abandon something he started out to do, believe me I know"  
  
Gohan curled his lips into a smile his eyes wide then he a thought brought a frown to his face, he was considering Vegeta's outburst from earlier, yet it could not be so.  
  
"I thought Vegeta said you and Mr. Piccolo didn't.I mean don't"  
  
Bongo chuckled at the boys perceptiveness, it was no secret that he and Piccolo did were not on brotherly terms.  
  
"As I said to Vegeta young one, one may be right about one thing, but not everything"  
  
Bongo stood patting Gohan reassuringly on the shoulder sensing the approach of the brother in question still some distance away but was in a hurry to arrive.  
  
Gohan also felt the ki approach he jumped to his feet a beaming.  
  
"Dad piccolos coming I knew he would come straight away"  
  
Goku and Krillin turned to see Gohan's happiness in turn bringing smiles to their faces, A shine in the sky caught their attention all turned to observe the source.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thanks for reading Please review. 


	48. Decisions

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, they are great.  
  
Special Thanks to Piccolo0714 for all her great support and work that inspired the writing on this story.  
  
I am not very knowledgeable with army terminology so you will need to bare with me.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 48: Decisions  
  
All whom were sitting now rose to their feet as the glinting light began to approach from the distance becoming less light and more shape.  
  
A smile glazed Goku's face his hands planted upon his hips. His smile faded as the realization that it would not be the same.  
  
*It is not the same without Tien, Yumcha and Chouzu not being here*  
  
His head hung as the memories of past battles and triumphs relived themselves in his mind, he missed his dear friends greatly.  
  
Gohan ran forward waving his arms to the approaching icon, his worrying had faded for his sensei had come.  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo were here"  
  
Gohan continued to wave his arms chuckling presently as his sensei began ascending toward them, Gohan's excitement when he spotted his sensei company.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Isabelle held on firmly to Piccolos neck as he traveled toward the house as a casual yet urgent speed, but she did not fear this she had the instinct that he would never drop her in any sense of the word.  
  
"Piccolo"? Isabelle asked shyly seeing the focus in his eyes not wanting to falter his concentration.  
  
"Yes" Piccolo responded not turning to face her.  
  
"Do you think we have a chance" Her hearts hope dwindling remembering the nightlong conversation on the ignorance of this threat. They had no notion of what they were up against and how to defeat it.  
  
Piccolo turned to Isabelle hid flight still steady. He saw the concern in her eyes but could not reassure her by falsehood.  
  
"I can not lie to you, we may not survive this the power I feel is strong, stronger than many of our past enemy's"  
  
He watched as Isabelle's head hung in gloom then coming to rest on his shoulder, she had never been in a battle before he needed to understand the risks first.  
  
"But that will not stop us from trying, we have defeated enemies in the past without knowing how this is no different"  
  
Piccolo felt Isabelle's grip tighten around his neck and her head coming to rest against his collarbone.  
  
"I know you will find a way"  
  
She remarked in almost a whisper against his neck, Piccolo could feel shutting her eyes the thick long eyelashes brushing against his skin.  
  
Finally coming to the familiar sea of prairie that led to the house Piccolo began ascending ever so steadily from the air he spotted a small shape running forward, a smirk crossed his face as he continued to accent.  
  
*Gohan, im here kid*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Half dozen soldiers stood trembling beyond the door of the training chamber, for months the dagger-graced creatures had trained beyond anything, any had ever seen.  
  
The door of the chamber trembled slightly as a deep growl began to emit from the small cube window, almost all the lights in the chamber had been destroyed only a few flickering ones were left.  
  
There was an awkward silence from the chamber, all paused afraid to breathe a breath to loudly, a gutsy private still trembling from ankles up spoke  
  
"Sir should we wait any longer?" The private asked shakily to his higher- ranking officer by his side.  
  
The lieutenant took a step forward cautiously as he watched the cubed window for any movement, none came he stepped back into his previous position.  
  
He swallowed hard before turning to the still trembling privates.  
  
" We have our orders private, they are to be taken out of the chamber and prepared for the arrival on earth"  
  
The privates nodded understanding that death would follow uncarried out orders by the hand of Lord Tempo.  
  
All the soldiers except the lieutenant gathered around the chamber door in a half circle raising their weapons directed toward the square window.  
  
A private was singled out by the lieutenant motioning him to approach the large iron door; the private did as was told staggering toward the door his weapon raised.  
  
All held their breath as he reached for the loch titling it clockwise to a 45-degree angle, the sweat dripping off his forehead his breath hot and thick.  
  
Opening the door he stepped back swiftly to wait what would emerge, nothing but darkness and a few flickering lights could be seen.  
  
The private breathed a sigh of relief relaxing his stiffened muscles of their tenseness. He was jerked out of his relief by the screams of his comrades.  
  
Stepping back his eyes widened is horror at what he saw and felt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Gohan ran to his sensei's side as Piccolo and Isabelle landed upon the soft earth a few feet away, Piccolo gently released Isabelle remembering her pain.  
  
Isabelle noticed his tender handling she looked up into his eyes smiling.  
  
"I can manage from here," she whispered to him, she knew he did not want the others to know of his feelings; he saw them as a weakness even though he did have them.  
  
Piccolo turned his attention away once Isabelle was on her feet to find the young half saiyijin and his first student comes to stand by his side.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo I knew you would come" Piccolo could not block the smirk from reaching his lips he could always find joy in the young boys enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey kid, is everyone preparing?" Piccolo placed his large hand almost covering Gohan's entire cranium tussling his hair.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah we are all trying to figure out what to do" Gohan then took notice of Isabelle standing by Piccolo.  
  
"How are you Miss Isabelle?" Gohan walked up to her smiling showing all sincere ness in his smile.  
  
Isabelle kneeled town to eye level with Gohan not being able to resist his, as with all children she found them wonders she held out her arms embracing him.  
  
"I am very well Gohan but I wish it were a better situation to be honest" Isabelle stated as she pulled away from Gohan, Gohan's mood became serious  
  
"I wish it was too"  
  
Piccolo approached Goku and Krillin who watched as he approached their expressions serious yet Goku tried to lighten the mood.  
  
He stepped toward Piccolo patting him firmly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, glad you could make it"  
  
Piccolo huffed a response as Goku removed his hand still trying to be light in his expression.  
  
"We have about a week, I a hope we can get some kind of strategy together"  
  
Piccolo nodded being that he was of few words but extreme intelligence appealed to the fighter, well perhaps not all.  
  
"Its about time Namek, I have had enough of your siblings patriotism about how noble you are and that you would arrive"  
  
Piccolo turned enough to see the saiyijin prince from the corner of his slightly astounded at his revelations concerning his brother.  
  
He watched as Bongo walked toward Isabelle pushing away the thought he returned to Vegeta gape.  
  
Vegeta stood arms crossed expression cold and head bowed staring icily at Piccolo then turned away frustrated with the nameks face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Isabelle sat with Gohan they spoke about ordinary trivia about the past few days Bongo interrupted wanting a word in.  
  
"Isabelle I need to speak with you"  
  
Isabelle's attention turned from Gohan to Bongo she stood ignoring all discomfort and launched into her brothers arms hugging his tightly.  
  
"I missed very much" She released her hold "What did you need to speak to me about?"  
  
Bongo removed his hand from Isabelle's waist he planned to be blunt.  
  
"You will not fight in this battle its to dangerous, wed will find a place for you Poetry and Cyndel to shelter"  
  
Bongo waited for her response but only received a disappointed almost hateful glare from Isabelle.  
  
"You can't tell to stay away not after all this time, I have worked hard and you said you would give me space and be less encroaching on me"  
  
"That is different and its for your safety you would have no chance against this enemy"  
  
Bongo turned to leave, Isabelle stood her anger beginning to rise but Bongo was right she would be of no use if only to slow them down.  
  
Gohan herd the words and felt for Isabelle but said nothing as he watched her walk away Toward the house hiding her sad tears behind her palms.  
  
Watching as Bongo returned to the stand by Goku he then saw Isabelle covering her eyes and retreating to the house, he felt the need to follow her but refrained allowing his ego to again take over, but after much self negotiation he slipped away from the group unnoticed and he followed her toward the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Thank you all for reading  
  
Please review. 


	49. Assemble of fear

Instruments in Tune  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you far all the kind reviews it has been joy to read them.  
  
I changed my mind this story will only go until chapter 50, I plan on a sequel but I need know if that is what everyone wants e-mail me and let me know if you want a sequel..  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 49: Assemble of fear.  
  
Isabelle's heart had sunk so low she was walking on it, she was heartbroken at not being allowed to fight along side everyone all those months of hard training wasted because Bongo was to overprotective of her.  
  
She reached the back porch pushing through the door passing by Poetry and Cyndel on the couch without a word.  
  
Poetry looked up from Cyndel hearing the sons from Isabelle then seeing her running past.  
  
"Isabelle what's wrong?" Isabelle ignored her running past she bolted up the stairs into her bedroom slamming the door.  
  
"Its not fair why not, I can't bare if anything." Isabelle broke down into sated tears almost unable to breath at the thought crossing her young mind.  
  
She jumped onto the lace bed spread drowning her sobs in the fabric, her discomfort from the encounter had faded but the pain was in her heart now.  
  
Her face buried in the pillow she did not hear the faint steps approaching the bed a few words broke through her sobs.  
  
"I can't let it happened again, I won't."  
  
A hand reached down coming to rest upon Isabelle's back.  
  
Isabelle jerked up and turned around, after a silent pause her sobs started to flow again burying her flushed face in her hands.  
  
"Its for the best, you must understand this"  
  
Piccolo stood before Isabelle coming in through the window to avoid suspicion hearing her sobs sent daggers to his gut he could not bare to see her swollen eyes and tears they filled him with bitterness, he reached out gently stroking the light golden brown strands of hair of Isabelle's hair.  
  
Isabelle felt his hand it filled her with warmth and yet more grief without looking at him Isabelle lifted off the bed grasping Piccolo around the waist submerging her face in his gi.  
  
Piccolo felt her arms tighten around him in turn he placed one hand on her upper back, he then realized it was something more than just not being able to fight along side them that was troubling her he was going to find out what it was.  
  
" Why don't you tell me what's wrong" He said gently almost to a whisper  
  
Isabelle did not respond she only held on to piccolos waist never wanting to let go, to always feel the fabric of his gi against her face the warmth of his hands against her skin. Piccolo pushed her away gently looking into her face, Isabelle looked away ashamed to face him in such a state she knew he could not stand weakness, Piccolo cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look into his eyes his other hand held onto her arm.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Isabelle held her sobs down feeling a lump form in her throat; she looked into Piccolos eyes his hand still cupping her chin as he kneeled down to her eye level.  
  
She breathed a sigh swallowing the lump blocking that blocked her speech.  
  
"I don't want it to happened again"  
  
She managed to utter through her sobs, Piccolo was confused he did not understand he tried searching her beautiful eyes in their swollen state for answers, but she managed to hide them.  
  
"What happened again" Piccolo said with a slight irritation that he suppressed from her.  
  
Isabelle shut her eyes biting her lip.  
  
"Loose you." Again, she broke down in tears thrashing out of Piccolos grasp she walked to the window slumping on the window frame her sobs constant.  
  
His mind unable to absorb what he had herd she was afraid to lose him again, the first time he could only assume being 10 years earlier the day he had left on his mission to eliminate Goku.  
  
He walked toward her form on the window frame stopping.  
  
Isabelle felt the warmth of Piccolos body come to a stop directly behind her, she felt ashamed for showing weakness to him sure that he would see her as a fool pass her off as weak and childish.  
  
"You wont" His warm hand caressing her profile he whipped the tears away slowly savoring the contact to her skin.  
  
Isabelle slowly turned to face him he was not disappointed in her she felt the world had reached out its arms to her, but his words replaced the feeling even more.  
  
Isabelle latched around Piccolos neck resting her face against his neck her tears diminishing; Piccolo again placed a large hand on her back as an embrace he could sense her relief and reassurance he was hoping she understood the dangers ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Bongo watched as Isabelle ran toward the house her hands catching the tears flooding from her eyes, he felt a certain amount of guilt but it was drowned by the amount of responsibility he felt for her.  
  
He was then conscious looking back the group that Piccolo had disappeared; he searched around seeing no sign of the namek.  
  
Goku had seen the situation unfold turning his attention from the discussion of strategy he observed Bongo's tension grow when he noticed Piccolos absence.  
  
"Bongo?"  
  
Bongo turned at his name being called.  
  
"We could use your help over here, can you spare a moment?"  
  
Goku motioned toward the rest of the group.  
  
Bongo nodded hesitantly glancing one last time at the house before joining the group. His mind not about to focus at the matter in progress.  
  
"She will understand Bongo, I know it she is a smart girl" Goku smirked seeing all concern for the young girl Bongo possessed.  
  
"I know Goku, but that will not stop me from worrying" Bongo sat with the group as the discussion went on about strategies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The soldiers gasped in horror as the private who opened the door stood with his mouth gapping and eyes wide in shock, through his chest were lodges three massive 6 inch claws ivory in color.  
  
A low growl emitted from the dark training chamber, the soldier with the claws through his chest coughed up rich living crimson blood it ran down his neck dribbling to the green marble floor.  
  
All watched in fear their trigger fingers frozen.  
  
The claws jerked back tearing free from the privates almost severed body, he fell to his knees and finally hit the ground killed instantly.  
  
The soldiers did not breathy at the sight before them knowing all to well it could have been any of them, The lieutenant stepped forward clearing his throat.  
  
"We will be reaching earth in a week sir's Lord Tempo has requested you be released from the training chamber and prepare for the arrival"  
  
They waited for a response.  
  
"If lord Tempo requests it then it shall be done!"  
  
A grizzly chuckle followed Slits words as he stepped out of the dark room his appearance sent shockwaves through the soldiers as did the appearance of Clip behind him, they walked past the stunned soldiers taking no note of the weapons that were aimed and loaded toward them.  
  
Down the hall and toward bridge to report to their lord Tempo, Slit the larger of the two with his eyes watched as passing soldiers recoiled at their appearance repulsing as it was to them.  
  
Taking no notice slit let the way reaching the bridge where their lord awaited.  
  
"Ahh, you are here "Tempo hummed without turning to meet them.  
  
"We are ready my lord what are your orders, when do we attack?" Saliva began to secrete from Slits lips along with clips.  
  
Slit hissed grinding his tri clawed hand dagger like claws tinted a crimson shade, he approached his lord.  
  
"Patience my pets I know your enthusiasm is great but we must plan this out" Tempo turned to face the two creatures, their size had doubled their eyes red as their lust for blood he approached the pair circling them he admired their new form.  
  
" I want to enjoy it as much as you" Tempo mused observing the large shoulder muscles and long dagger like claws and spines penetrating from the creature's spines.  
  
"I am sure this will me a triumph to remember" The evil lord smiled and began to chuckle they were close not days away from reaching earth's atmosphere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At the end of snake way a certain ki of the east quadrant of the galaxy felt the disturbance enter his section.  
  
"Ohhhh no bubbles he is here" King ki began to sweat still unable to understand what this evil power was he knew it had a familiarity but from where.  
  
Bubbles hopped around the small planet waving his hands in the air hooting his in his native tongue.  
  
"Yes, yes I know Bubbles we must keep the faith that the remaining fighters will be enough to stop this force"  
  
King Ki looked to the sky he tried to be hopeful but they had no idea what this threat was meaning not knowing a way to its weak spot.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you all for reading please do review.  
  
I am planning to end this story in the next chapter but I need to know if that is what people want, e-mail me and let me know if you would like a sequel to continue this story. 


	50. Preperations

Instruments in Tune  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the last chapter for this installment; I thank you all for staying with me (those who are still here). I will post the first chapter of the sequel in about a week because I have not written it yet.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 50: Preparations.  
  
Isabelle's clung to Piccolo her tears still streaming out of her auburn eyes onto Piccolos neck sliding down onto his gi and chest, feeling him trying to pull away gently she slowly released her hold on him but did not pull away fully.  
  
Resting her slender arms around his neck their faces inches apart they looked into one another eyes for what seemed like moment but only seconds.  
  
Piccolo felt the familiar sensation he had the previous night when he felt her body beneath his he knew he needed to get away from her before he lost his discipline.  
  
He reached up grasping her wrists pulling her arms down & placing then by her side he looked into her sensing her disillusion.  
  
"I am needed outside" he said seeing her face become gloom.  
  
Isabelle understood but she did not want him to leave her sight, she nodded hesitantly knowing it was selfish for her to keep him there for her own sake when so much was at stake.  
  
"I know, they need you" She attempted a weak smile as she backed away from him allowing him to pass.  
  
Piccolo brushed past Isabelle not looking back afraid her expression would shackle his emotion to the room stepping up he exited through the open window to again avoid suspicion from anyone that may be down stairs.  
  
Isabelle watched her arms folding, head hanging as Piccolo leapt off the window frame she felt sad inside and her body ached for rest she lay done upon her lace covered bed.  
  
"I missed this room so much" Nuzzling her face in the soft pillows the familiar scent of blossoms from the incense by on the bedside table she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Piccolo landed firmly on the ground his cape trailing his figure a few inches above the ground, walking toward the group of fighters his eyes fixed on one individual sitting on the ground.  
  
Bongo sat on the ground his elbow resting on his knees he listened attentively but seemed to be occupied with something else, Piccolo approached still watching him closely he could almost guess what he was assuming.  
  
He knew the mistrust Bongo had toward him would have great ramifications if he knew, he pushed the thought away as he came to a stop between his brother and student Gohan.  
  
Bongo gave a noticeable sideways glance to his brother standing a few feet away his towering figure making his seem monumental, turning his eye into a slit he opened his mouth to speak to release the weight that was on his mind but was interrupted.  
  
"But Goku I know that the spirit bomb can be of help in this situation"  
  
Krillin pleaded for Goku to consider the spirit bomb its efficiently and power convinced Krillin it was the ultimate weapon.  
  
Goku sighed he had not used the spirit bomb since the battle with Frieza and it did not have much effect at slowing him down, what chance would it have against this evil which they knew nothing of.  
  
"I don't know Krillin," Goku rubbed his chin "We could but we don't know how powerful this enemy is"  
  
Gohan was hoping his father would agree but he sighed realizing he would not, he felt a familiar hand pat his shoulder.  
  
Looking up he saw his sensei had seen his disappointment.  
  
Bongo quirked to himself at hearing the discussion, this weapon was foreign to him he was curious.  
  
"What is a spirit bomb?"  
  
All turned to Bongo's question he had a puzzled look on his face. Krillin stepped forward to explain.  
  
"The spirit bomb is a powerful attack that is formed by gathering energy from all living things into a large ball of energy"  
  
Bongo nodded satisfied with the description he would have liked to know how this attack was initiated. Only Goku knew how to use this attack the time was not enough to teach it to the rest.  
  
"So that means we are not as well prepared as we could have been?" Bongo questions toward Krillin and Goku, they both looked at each other.  
  
"We will just make do with what we've got," Piccolo added.  
  
Whilst Krillin and Goku conversed out load to one another again from hearing Piccolos comment, it was true they had no choice but to make do.  
  
Bongo faced Piccolo the face of courage that shines from Piccolo did not surprise him, he had seen this face many times In their younger years it was the face that said he was prepared, prepared to fight.  
  
Piccolo knew his bothers eyes were upon him and that they were examining his tone, he did not enjoy this attention from anyone much less his own brother and for now comrade.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Piccolo said in an icy whisper directed at Bongo without changing his pose.  
  
Bongo turned pausing for a moment realizing the malice in Piccolos mind and heart would never cease to exist, it was his most prominent quality.  
  
"Nothing" Bongo said almost stuttering he finally stopped looking at his defiant sibling.  
  
*He may have changed his attitude toward the world but he still has not changed his attitude*  
  
He thought of his brothers obsession that he had so long ago to kill the very man tat was now leading them.  
  
"You are all so foolish and predictable" Spat Vegeta defining the nonsense he saw in the groups attempt.  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta, I don't see you putting in any effort" Krillin spat equally as defiant coming within inches of the saiyijin prince.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hahaha, ohh spar me your attempts baldy, I know what I am talking about" Vegeta pushed past Krillin sending the monk to the ground on his rear with a thump.  
  
The others did not move as Vegeta approached their expressions hardening at his handling of Krillin, Vegeta's muscles flicker, his expression still glazed with a bombastic smirk.  
  
"You are all pondering about what to use to save your pitiable lives, I need none of these foolish bombs, attacks and blasts"  
  
Vegeta stopped his hands folding across his clearly defined chest.  
  
Goku stepped forward eyeing his saiyijin comrade, Goku stopped pausing briefly Vegeta was determined to be on top of things, it was beginning to get under Goku's skin.  
  
"If you think you can manage without the help Vegeta then we wish you luck"  
  
Vegeta huffed at hearing Goku's words and was surprised at Goku's words, he then walked away again feeling somewhat satisfied and defeated.  
  
Goku turned back to see the equally surprised faces at Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Bongo.  
  
"Wow you said it Goku, its about time someone got him off his high horse" Krillin said dusting off his gi and removing the loose stalks of glass that had lodged in his blue belt Krillin smiled to his life long friend.  
  
"I said what was necessary we don't need this right now, we need to get serious you all know we might not survive this"  
  
Krillin's face again became solemn along with the rest.  
  
"Dad, won't we need Vegeta's help?"  
  
Gohan asked twiddling his index fingers curiously, he knew how strong the saiyijin prince was, he also knew they needed all the help they could get.  
  
"I don't know son, I hope he makes up his mind for everyone's good."  
  
Goku said closing his eyes, he hoped he was right.  
  
Not far off in universal terms a dark shadow began to pass the atmosphere of Pluto the cold side of the solar system, very quaint for the residence of the shadow that would very soon reach its destination.  
  
TO BE CONTIINUED....  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for reading and please review, this was the final chapter for this installment of Instruments in Tune, be on the lookout for the sequel that will be soon released.  
  
I would like to thank the great support from all the people who reviewed you are what kept this story going.  
  
Special gratitude to Piccolo0714, for all her encouragement and support throughout the writing of this story, a wonderful Author that inspired me to write with her creativity, imagination and friendship..  
  
Also, thanks to Afrodite for her great encouragement and for sticking by me throughout this story a wonderful author that is dedicated to her updating.  
  
Thank you once again to all and god bless............... 


End file.
